


Семья

by alina777



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 64,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alina777/pseuds/alina777
Summary: RUSAME ABO设定预警：都市狗血言情家庭伦理剧。微量路人米和露X原创角色。





	1. Chapter 1

　　·ooc预警  
　　·都市言情狗血家庭伦理剧风预警  
　　·abo设定，生子. 流产.QJ.黑化. 路人X米全都有，肉这种东西也一定会有  
　　·沙露斯捷潘和黑体露维克多出没，不过实际上只是借了个名字，性格是自设。  
　　·主cp露米，副cp法加  
　　·心理医生（伪）加坑熊好手王耀出没

 

　　一  
　　早晨，伊万习惯八点起床。那时孩子们匆匆忙忙的喧闹往往已经随着大门关上的声音告终。等到他洗漱完下楼，餐厅桌上他的omega留下的早餐还微微带着热度。  
　　早饭后他开车去公司，那里等待着他的是成堆的文件和开不完的会议。中午，他的午饭总是一成不变的便利店的沙拉或三明治加上咖啡。有时候他也会看见他的助理托里斯坐在办公桌旁拿出自己带的午餐，有些脸红地吃掉里面被做成心形的煎蛋。  
　　晚上回家的时候，他的孩子们也已经结束了晚餐，而他的那一份会孤零零地被摆在桌子上或者冰箱里。偶尔楼上孩子们的房间里会传来阿尔弗雷德和两个孩子说话的声音，被刻意压低的笑声和动画片的声音总能让他心神不宁。  
　　偶尔早些回来，情况甚至更糟――两个叽叽喳喳的孩子一见到他总会不约而同地噤声，迅速地吃光盘子里的食物，然后蹦蹦跳跳地回到房间。阿尔弗雷德当然也不会跟他多说一句话，不过是平静地吃完饭收拾餐桌而已。  
　　晚饭后他一个人坐在客厅或者书房，看着无聊的电视剧和新闻，一遍一遍检查着会议上要用到的各种文件和报表。但更多的时候他只是呆坐在沙发上，听着楼上隐约传来的动画片的夸张音效以及孩子们更夸张的笑声。  
　　但这声音不会持续太久了。八点钟，阿尔弗雷德会准时让他们去洗漱。大多数时候只有在这个时候他才会见到两个小家伙，不过也说不了几句话——他们还急着听daddy的睡前故事呢。  
　　九点多，两个孩子已经进入了梦乡，阿尔弗雷德也已经完全收敛了孩子专属的笑容，戴上他已经看厌的冰冷的面具。他会径直回到他们的卧室，躺在床上看书或者玩游戏。等到伊万上床，才会躺进被窝里闭上眼睛。  
　　偶尔，他会在黑暗里伸手抱住阿尔弗雷德的身子，他的omega既不反抗也不会迎合，只是像个听话的木偶一样顺从地任着他摆弄。对于这码事阿尔弗雷德似乎没有兴趣，无论伊万怎样努力，也只是除了被进入时绷紧的脊背和紧咬着的嘴唇里流泻出来的几声低吟以外几乎没有反应。最后伊万也没了什么兴趣。有几次，他退出来的时候借着月光看到了阿尔弗雷德那如释重负的表情，也只能无奈地笑笑。  
　　。  
　　有的时候，看着阿尔弗雷德的背影，心里突如其来的愤怒让他想要抓着omega的肩膀问他为什么变成了这副样子。但他很快就会冷静下来，毕竟他自己比谁都清楚这个问题的答案。  
　　高中他和阿尔弗雷德是同学。但自从他们认识的第一天起，因为两个人都已经记不清的原因，他们之间的关系就弥漫着火药味。后来全校都知道那个魔王伊万布拉金斯基和人气王阿尔弗雷德琼斯之间有多么水火不容。相互嘲讽、比拼成绩、排挤欺负对方……这种事情几乎已经成为了他们的日常。  
　　这样的关系一直持续到那年秋天，因为一些意外，伊万标记了阿尔弗雷德。  
　　比这更加出人意料的是，一向开明的老琼斯发现了这件事之后大发雷霆，把阿尔弗雷德骂得狗血淋头，甚至逼着阿尔弗雷德退学，和伊万结了婚。阿尔弗雷德当然不会乖乖就范。被五花大绑跟伊万办了结婚证书之后，他非常直白地宣泄了他对布拉津斯基一家人的厌恶，吵架砸东西都是家常便饭，并且一而再再而三地试图逃跑。可惜他低估了布拉津斯基和琼斯两家在纽约的势力。这两家联手抓个不听话的omega还不是小菜一碟？不过说实话，现在伊万回想起那段日子仍然想感叹，不写个剧本卖给好莱坞简直对不起阿尔弗雷德为了逃跑而开的巨大脑洞。  
　　遗憾的是，大多数的逃跑计划他都没有亲眼见证。毕竟只有周末，伊万才会离开这所寄宿制高中回家。但他的两个哥哥总是会乐此不疲地告诉他阿尔弗雷德的近况，比如他逃跑失败又被抓回来了，因为不乐意洗碗拖地被母亲在厨房里关了一夜等等。  
　　伊万在家的时候，阿尔弗雷德从没跟他说过他都经历了些什么。事实上，他几乎不跟伊万说话，对他能躲就躲。伊万也曾经试着对阿尔弗雷德友善一点，但换来的也只有阿尔弗雷德毫不领情的背影。他们唯一的交集是在餐桌上，只有这时他会乖乖坐在伊万身边，毫不理会他们一家人用俄语谈些什么，只是一味地端着盘子狼吞虎咽――后来伊万才知道，每周也只有他在的时候阿尔弗雷德才能坐在桌旁安安稳稳吃上一顿饭。  
　　这不是唯一一件他很久以后才知道的事情。甚至阿尔弗雷德在他家住了半年多，伊万才从那几个俄国仆人那里知道，他的母亲没有把这个曾经的小少爷安排在客房，而是让他睡在那个被当作杂物间的阁楼里。那个天窗总是漏风的小阁楼里甚至连个正经的床都没有，取而代之的是几个拼凑在一起又垫了一层薄褥子的木板箱，以及几只神出鬼没的老鼠。  
　　伊万第一次踏足那里是冬天。那个周五晚餐时，他难得的在饭桌上没看见阿尔弗雷德，他的二哥斯潘捷笑着回答他的问题:“那个不听话的omega逃跑被抓回来，母亲让维克多揍了他一顿锁在屋里了，现在估计还下不了床吧。”  
　　“……知道了。”他放下刀叉，把空空的盘子往前一推，起身准备离开，却被斯潘捷叫住了。  
　　“不打算去看看他吗万尼亚，好歹他现在是你的合法伴侣呢。”斯捷潘随手把一把小钥匙扔在桌上，笑眯眯地看着伊万。  
　　伊万犹豫了一下，最终还是伸手拿起了那把钥匙。  
　　。  
　　阁楼的木门已经很久没有上过油了，打开时它嘎吱嘎吱地凄惨呻吟着，没开暖气的房间冷的像座冰窖。借着天窗里透下的月光，伊万摸索着打开了灯，一眼就看见了阿尔弗雷德。他正靠着墙裹着薄薄的被子，眯着眼睛，睡意朦胧地转头看他。  
　　“你来干什么？”他看清伊万的脸时表情一下子变得警惕起来，下意识地伸手想要拿床头的眼镜，却似乎拉扯到了伤口，疼得浑身一抖。伊万看着他脖颈脸颊上露出的淤青和鞭痕，心里涌上一种奇怪的滋味。  
　　“我来看看你，”他走过去拿起了眼镜，递给阿尔弗雷德，对方却毫不客气地推开了他的手。  
　　“别在这假惺惺的。要不是你这个混蛋，现在才不会变成这样！”这还是那么久以来他头一次直视那双蓝色的眼睛。哪怕他的脸上还带着不知道是伤痕还是污渍的东西，这双漂亮的眼睛却和他记忆里一样澄澈干净，不过那里头迸出的愤怒的火花似乎是想要把面前的alpha烧成灰烬。  
　　伊万下意识地张开嘴想要反驳，但最终还是放弃了。  
　　“你饿吗？斯捷潘说你……”  
　　“滚出去！”  
　　一个枕头从他的肩膀上飞了过去，砸在墙上发出的闷响被面前这个少年压抑的呼痛声几乎同时响起。伊万看着omega因为牵扯到了伤口而疼得皱成一团的脸，转身离开了。  
　　经过门口的时候他捡起了地上那个枕头朝背后扔了回去，果不其然又听见了他似乎被什么东西蒙住的压抑喊叫。  
　　最后一次踏入那个房间他也记得很清楚，是第二年的七月四号，阿尔弗雷德生日的那天晚上。那时候他正因为前几天又一次失败的逃跑被反锁在那个小阁楼里，而伊万趁着母亲不注意拿到了钥匙开了门。  
　　可能是因为他家里出的事，那时候的阿尔弗雷德已经开始变得有些奇怪。他推门进去的时候，omega正抱着双腿坐在床上，有些麻木地望着窗外的漆黑。那双漂亮的眼睛彼时也已经失了光彩，爬满了血丝。甚至连伊万说带他出门的时候都没有让他高兴起来――虽然这家伙最后还是坐上了他的车。  
　　附近的广场上人声鼎沸，挥舞的国旗和激昂的背景音乐标志着国庆日的狂欢。哪怕临近午夜，人们也依然充满热情。  
　　他紧紧拉着阿尔弗雷德，费力地穿过一群大声唱着国歌的青少年，找到一张没有洒满打翻的汽水或冰淇淋的长凳坐下。  
　　“斯捷潘告诉我，你又逃跑失败了？”  
　　“……嗯。”阿尔弗雷德看向别处，相当不情愿地应了一声，顺手往下拉了拉衬衫的袖子，尽管伊万的衬衫穿在他的身上已经大了一大圈。但伊万还是看见了他手腕上隐约露出的纱布。  
　　“我知道你在担心什么，”伊万抓紧他的手，小心翼翼地开口，“你父亲的事没有那么严重，我打听过了，不会是死刑，但也可能会……在监狱里待一辈子。”  
　　“谁要管他！那个混蛋自作自受！”他终于抬起头看他，曾经圆润饱满的脸颊现在已经瘦出了骨骼的轮廓，“我妈妈怎么样了？”  
　　“你妈妈现在在重症监护室，她的病……不是那么严重。”伊万说着，脑海里浮现出她那副浮肿憔悴的样子――任凭谁看到这副模样都明白，这个人活不了多久了。更何况现在琼斯家的一切财产全都被法院冻结，她连医药费都交不起。  
　　“你在骗我，”他直直的盯着伊万，斩钉截铁地说，激动地想站起来，巨大的力道险些拉的伊万一个趔趄，“布拉金斯基，我想去见她，求你了！”  
　　“不可能！她住在我家旗下的医院，你一进大门还没上电梯就会被我家的人抓回去！”有几个人好奇地回过头看着气氛明显和别人不一样的他们，甚至有打扮古怪的家伙吹起了口哨，阿尔弗雷德这才停止了挣扎。伊万把他一把拉回来按在椅子上，压低了声音，“阿尔弗雷德，只要你听话，我保证让你见到她，好不好？”  
　　他听见身边的omega烦闷地叹了口气，小声咕哝着，“好吧……那马修呢？他还好吗？他现在住在哪？”  
　　“他还好，现在基本上住在医院，或者哪个同学的家里。别担心他了，你还好吗？”  
　　“我？我除了两天被关在那个闷的要死的屋子里什么都没吃以外好得很――”  
　　他的尾音淹没在人群的欢呼声里。绚烂的光芒升上天空，炸裂成五光十色的花朵，照亮浓墨般的夜空和人们饱含期盼与兴奋的脸。有乐队或者是狂欢中的人群吹奏起了音乐，甚至还有礼炮的响声，整个广场似乎都沉浸在这欢乐热烈的喧闹之中。  
　　他记得一年前的这个时候，阿尔弗雷德在父母的陪伴下开生日party，身边是他那一大堆朋友还有他的哥哥马修，热闹得差点把屋子掀了。阿尔弗雷德在学校大方地给了他邀请函，所以伊万也去了，但只是站在门口递给了他生日礼物。  
　　“生日快乐，小琼斯。”  
　　“没想到你这家伙还真的会来――进来吧，马修正在切蛋糕呢。”那个头戴小王冠的排队主角笑嘻嘻地接过了那个盒子，开始撕外边的包装纸。  
　　“我只是顺路来把礼物给你哦。蛋糕就不用啦，谁知道那种颜色奇怪的东西有没有毒呢。”门里边的音乐声震的他耳膜有些疼，但伊万依然欢快地笑着，后退了两步。  
　　与其说他不适应这种热闹，不如说这种热闹从来就不适应他。  
　　就像他预料的那样，虽然只拆了一半的包装，看到封面上“英语文学”几个词的瞬间，因为期末文学论文低了他十二分而屈居第二的小狮子就炸了毛：“布拉金斯基！你……”  
　　“我就先回去啦，希望hero先生能好好看看书，总是拿第一我偶尔也会觉得无聊呢。”  
　　“等你什么时候在物理上超过了本hero再说这种话吧！”  
　　那个时候，谁能猜到后来发生的事呢？  
　　伊万盯着抬头看着烟火的阿尔弗雷德。那双好看的让人陷进去的蓝色眸子里映出缤纷的光点，比起曾经苍白瘦削了许多的脸颊忽明忽暗。这副安静的样子和他记忆中那个总是自称hero的少年判若两人。  
　　他是什么时候变成这样的，现在又在想什么呢？  
　　有人呐喊起“freedom”的时候，他紧紧握住了身旁omega的手。  
　　“生日快乐，阿尔弗。”  
　　他侧过身亲吻了他的额头。……


	2. 二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　·ooc预警  
> 　　·都市言情狗血家庭伦理剧预警  
> 　　·abo设定，本章生子流产相关情节出没

　　送完两个孩子上学，阿尔弗雷德回到家的时候已经是早上九点多了。  
　　沉重的大门将屋外早晨的喧闹隔绝开来，屋子里静得可怕。阿尔弗雷德像往常一样瞟了一眼空空如也的餐桌，确定伊万已经吃完早餐去上班了才转身上楼。  
　　打开夏洛特房门的时候阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，随后才想起来这孩子早上出门的时候兴高采烈地告诉过他，她自己收拾好了房间。艾利克斯的房间则向来整齐，哪怕他实际上比夏洛特还小，却是个爱干净的孩子。阿尔弗雷德能做的不过是整理一下他早上匆忙起床时弄乱的床铺。  
　　还能做什么呢？  
　　他走进书房，任由身体陷进书桌前那张柔软的皮椅里。已经变得热烈而刺眼的阳光从玻璃窗里流泻进来，倾洒在一尘不染的地板上反射出耀眼的光芒。墙壁上精致的挂钟指向十点。  
　　他却只是蜷缩在椅子里发霉。  
　　还有什么呢？衣服昨天洗过了，地板前天才打扫了两遍。去超市？现在家里也没有什么需要买的东西，甚至连艾利克斯和夏洛特也没什么专题作业需要他去弄些什么玻璃瓶硬纸壳一类的东西……  
　　往常做完这些他会去做点什么呢？阿尔弗雷德的手指百无聊赖地叩击着皮椅的扶手，悲哀地感觉到，现在他生活的全部不过是两个孩子。  
　　要准备一点午餐吗？但是今天他似乎没什么胃口，在早饭只喝了一杯牛奶的情况下，他破天荒地不怎么饿。  
　　这还挺奇怪的，尤其现在他似乎……不止是一个人。  
　　手指放在有些凸起的小腹上时阿尔弗雷德战栗了一下。大约有两个月了吧，他在心里算着日子，从上一次他和伊万做算起，他的发情期就又消失了。但这一次他并没有被妊娠反应折磨的死去活来，向来让他生不如死的呕吐还没有出现――但这可不是什么好事。  
　　有过一次，他的发情期延迟了一个多月，但鉴于自己的发情期自从艾利克斯出生以后就乱的一塌糊涂，并且没有任何妊娠该有的反应，他也没放在心上，直到某一天他的腹部突然开始隐隐作痛。两天之后，愈演愈烈的疼痛终于在那个午后让他崩溃地倒在了卧室柔软的床垫里，像婴儿一样蜷缩成一团。  
　　这样剧烈的疼痛让他想起了一些糟糕的回忆7，手里攥着的手机几乎被捏碎。反复犹豫了好几次之后，他还是颤抖着手，不争气地按下了那个键。  
　　“您好？”过度疼痛引发的耳鸣里，托里斯平静温柔的声音清楚的可怕，像是在嘲笑他刚才的挣扎，“布拉金斯基先生正在开会，您有什么要紧的事吗？”  
　　他闭上眼睛，一个字也没说就挂断了电话。然后翻过身，抓起被子的一角塞进嘴里，强忍住即将脱口而出的呜咽。  
　　两个小时以后，刚刚把沾满血腥味的被子套上袋子扔进垃圾桶的他接到了回电。  
　　“我刚刚在开会，托里斯说你打来过电话。有什么事吗？”  
　　“没，不小心按错了。”他的语气和伊万的一样平静如水。但张开嘴的时候他还觉得口腔里有股棉花的味道。柔韧而苦涩的感觉从喉头翻涌上来，像是那个还未成形的孩子一样从他的身体里滑了出去。  
　　记忆里那天的阳光明明很刺眼，站在门口的时候，他却还是感到一阵阴冷的寒风，吹过他被冷汗浸透的衣服，让他止不住地打着寒战。  
　　那是他和伊万的第几个孩子？第四个吧，他数着，在心底又一次咬牙切齿地恨着这具omega的身体。无论他本人愿不愿意，他的身体还是像个合格的生育机器一样艰难运转着，一次又一次怀孕。  
　　他的性别觉醒是在十五岁，刚上高一的时候。那天学校的老师第一时间发现了他和双胞胎哥哥马修的不对劲，立刻打电话给了他们的家长。  
　　在回家的车上，他们的妈妈给他们俩吃了抑制剂，一遍又一遍重复那些他们从今以后应该注意的事。阿尔弗雷德还记得车里弥漫着一股发情期的浓郁味道，这让人生头一次闻到信息素的他不适地皱起眉头，靠在母亲的肩膀上。他也嗅到了她的信息素，是馥郁温暖的花香，像是童年做过的无数美梦那样清香甜蜜。  
　　“……还有要注意，这样子的时候就算吃了抑制剂也别离那些alpha太近，明白吗？”  
　　他听见母亲轻柔的叹息。  
　　那天晚餐的时候父亲也一反常态地唠唠叨叨了很久，不外乎是母亲在车上已经说过的事。阿尔弗雷德有一搭没一搭地应着，面对桌上的食物也没什么胃口。他自己也不太清楚是怎么了，但心里像是有一块大石头堵着一样，让他难受的有些透不过气。  
　　晚饭一结束，他刚刚跑回自己卧室门口就被叫住了：“阿尔弗，”父亲罕见的严肃让他不得不放弃假装没听到的想法，“到我书房来。”  
　　“hero又犯什么错了？”他一脸不情愿地站在父亲的书桌前。以往只有老师告诉父亲他在学校逃课，或者跟那个才认识没多久的布拉金斯基打起来之后，父亲才会这样认真把他叫到书房来训话。但他的确不记得这两天他在学校有干什么值得被这样训的错事――抄了马修的历史课作业应该不算吧？  
　　和以往不同，父亲颇有几分纠结地皱起了眉头，似乎是面对着一个不知从何下手的难题一样。但那样的无措只是一闪而过，他很快就变得像平时一样镇定。  
　　“阿尔弗，你对今天发生的，有心理准备吗？”  
　　他愣了一下才意识到，这指的是性别觉醒的事。  
　　每个孩子都会在大约十岁的时候参加学校统一组织的体检。对于孩子们来说，这项体检意义最大的莫过于知道自己未来可能的性别――alpha的性成熟最早，在这个年纪已经会释放出能够被仪器捕捉到的微弱信息素。  
　　虽然omega和beta还难以确定，但是谈论那些体检后被叫来家长的孩子，足以让这个年纪的小孩子们兴奋上好几个星期。但也有的孩子会为自己的结果而失落――比如得知自己不会是alpha的阿尔弗雷德。  
　　在他的想象里，hero就该是个强壮威风，气场十足的alpha。他的父母当时都看出他的不高兴，安慰了他好一会，但他一个字都没听进去。不过最后他还是安慰自己，beta也不错――但他为什么就是没有考虑过自己可能是omega呢？  
　　父亲看见他的这副模样叹了口气，指节有节奏地轻轻敲击着桌面。  
　　“alpha并不意味着高人一等，omega同样也不会意味低人一等。我知道提到omega人们总是会想到什么，脆弱，敏感，温柔文弱，总是需要保护。但是阿尔弗，我们都清楚你不是这样的人。性别觉醒也不可能在一夜之间把你变成另一个人。  
　　“我知道，很多人潜意识里都觉得alpha比omega优秀，但是现在你自己也明白这不是事实，除非你愿意承认你比学校里那个最近老跟你过不去的alpha差劲……”  
　　“那不可能！”  
　　被打断了的父亲露出了赞许的微笑：“这才是我的小英雄。记住我的话，别为无法改变的事情烦恼，但要改变你可以改变的。阿尔弗雷德，你没有办法选择性别，但可以改变别人的看法。如果有人再拿omega不如alpha的论调看低你，那你就得用实际行动让他再说不出这种话来――但是下次别掐人脖子了，或者至少别让老师看到行吗？我不想开会的时候秘书再当着所有人告诉我老师让我去一趟学校。”  
　　小英雄眨眨再一次充满活力的蓝眼睛，义愤填膺地反驳：“爸！你不知道那家伙有多讨厌……”  
　　“停停停，”他举起双手，露出了投降般的苦笑，“我可不想再听一遍你和那个家伙有什么仇了，这一个月我和你妈妈都听了八遍了――如果你实在是讨厌他，可以离他远点，毕竟这种特殊时候你也的确应该离alpha越远越好。”  
　　“但是我下个星期和布拉金斯基还……”  
　　“布拉金斯基？”话还没说完，他的父亲突然变了脸色。阿尔弗雷德好奇地看着他紧紧皱起的眉头。  
　　“对，伊万·布拉金斯基，你认识他？”  
　　“……听着有点耳熟。”看着父亲最终还是露出了一个他所熟悉的笑容，阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩膀，转身回到了自己的房间。  
　　后来他记得他的母亲也来他的房间深刻地找他谈了一次话，就像是人人都知道小英雄没法适应他的新性别。只不过她说的更多的是那些生理性的东西，譬如怀孕的时候可能会吐的很厉害之类。  
　　最后她在小夜灯微弱的暖金色光辉里摸摸阿尔弗雷德的头发，看着他抗拒的表情温柔地笑了。  
　　“别担心，宝贝，”她柔声说，“等到那时候我会陪着你的。”  
　　几年后的阿尔弗雷德回忆起那一天总是觉得，命运和他开了一个巨大的玩笑。  
　　就像他照着父亲的话，一直努力证明他作为一个omega也可以和众多beta和alpha站在同样的高度，却在两年多以后因为意外的标记而被强行退学结婚一样，他在第一次发现自己怀孕的同时也得知了母亲的死讯。  
　　――一群骗子。  
　　。  
　　生下夏洛特的过程就像是一个噩梦。  
　　母亲当年预警过的孕吐在他身上格外明显，完全超出了他的想像程度。有将近三个月他吃什么吐什么，甚至有段时间每天早上起床的时候吐到趴在马桶上站不起来。与此同时他还得忍受那些让他厌恶的家务，还有维克多无处不在的讽刺――他从不放弃让阿尔弗雷德一遍又一遍想起那些不想回忆的事。而那个恶鬼一样的老夫人又总是对他吹毛求疵。当他抱着一摞盘子愤愤不平地去洗第五遍的时候，那群仆人看他的眼神里都带着怜悯和同情。还有斯捷潘，那个总是呆在家里的混蛋简直把他当成了仆人对待。多少次阿尔弗雷德想把手里的东西就这么扔在斯捷潘头上。  
　　但他都忍住了。  
　　他知道，伊万和他的母亲吵了好几次，她才不情不愿地承诺在伊万上大学以后会在他不住宿舍的申请上签字，提供一部分资金让他们住在外边，前提是阿尔弗雷德必须“好好表现”――这其中当然包括乖乖生下那个第一次孕检医生在看到他的年龄时就建议他打掉的孩子，只因为她认为有了孩子之后阿尔弗雷德就会被栓在伊万的身边。  
　　当年的阿尔弗雷德对此嗤之以鼻，几年后的他却不得不承认这一招该死的有效。  
　　那段日子里，阿尔弗雷德差一点就要对那个管不住下半身标记他，从而毁了他的人生的混蛋改观了，毕竟伊万当时对于他来说，几乎是溺水的人唯一能抓住的稻草。  
　　至少标记之后，无论阿尔弗雷德怎样对他发火甩冷脸，伊万都几乎没有欺负过他，而且他在家的时候，维克多和斯捷潘都不会那么过分的对待他。甚至自从那个国庆节之后，伊万就让他的omega住进了他的卧室，哪怕他那个瘦削的母亲为此发了一顿脾气。但从那以后，阿尔弗雷德再也不用睡在那几个硬梆梆的木头箱子上，在冬冷夏热的阁楼里整夜听老鼠跑来跑去的声音。忙完家务之后，他就可以在卧室厕所的浴缸里泡个热水澡，躺在伊万那张软绵绵的大床上看书，抱着伊万连包装都没拆的游戏机玩游戏，困了就好好地睡上一觉。偶尔他甚至会有回到几年前的错觉。  
　　――一般把他从这种错觉中唤醒的是第二天早上6点夹杂着大舌音的怒吼和几句他怀疑是俄语的脏话，以及偶尔的耳光。  
　　那时候，只有周末才回家的伊万一般忙着写作业，偶尔也会和阿尔弗雷德聊聊天。一半直到阿尔弗雷德已经半梦半醒的时候他才会上床，在黑暗里贴近他的omega，甚至给他一个晚安吻。阿尔弗雷德也总是心安理得地找一个舒服的姿势窝在伊万怀里。从前他并不喜欢伊万那股凛冽的、北国寒冬的冰雪一样的信息素气味，但不可否认，闻到这股味道的时候他总会舒服许多。  
　　他把这种情绪完全归咎于孕期omega对alpha的本能依赖。但他自己心里也清楚，实际情况远比这复杂的多。  
　　如果不是那天他在浴室里的时候偶然听到了伊万和斯捷潘的对话，或许几年后还愚蠢地纵容自己沉溺在这种脆弱到不可思议的情绪里。  
　　“Серьёзноты？（你认真的？）哥大纽大你一个都没有报，只申请了一个沃顿？”  
　　“啊，我还报了哈. 佛，但她似乎完全不同意我去那么远的地方呢，好像波. 士. 顿在西海岸一样。就算录取了她大概也不会让我去的吧。”  
　　“沃顿和哈. 佛，好极了，可能是全国最好的两个商学院。你知道这两所学校的录取率是多少吗？万尼亚，就为了不留在纽. 约，你连一个保底的学校都不准备报？你知道自己可能会没有大学读的吧？”  
　　“我见过她是怎么威逼利诱你和维卡留在纽. 约的，如果申请了任何一所纽. 约的大学我恐怕就别想去别的地方了。但是在这再待上四年，那家伙恐怕会发疯的。”  
　　“哈，我真没想到，万涅奇卡为了一个omega愿意做到这种地步――你不会是爱上他了吧？”  
　　“怎么可能呢，”听见这句话的时候，阿尔弗雷德完全想像得到伊万脸上虚伪的微笑，“我标记了他，得对他负责，仅此而已。”  
　　“所以，你明白那家伙完全不喜欢你，在和你搬出去以后还有可能逃跑或者提起离婚的吧？”  
　　“明白，我不会让这种事情发生的。再说了，他离开以后能去哪？去当餐厅服务员吗？他可能会把盘子砸到某个趾高气扬的顾客头上――如果你再这么像对餐厅服务员一样指使他，第一个就是你。”  
　　再后来的对话又转为了大段大段的俄语。阿尔弗雷德在浴缸里，感觉自己的心脏像是湿淋淋的水草一样拧成了一团乱麻。  
　　他的确考虑过搬出去之后过一段时间跟伊万提离婚，但之后的事他还没有考虑过。他要住在哪，靠什么赚钱？孩子怎么办？ 更何况，他也没有想过伊万会这样干脆利落地不同意。如果他们不爱彼此，为什么非得这样互相折磨呢？ 在他的想象里，如果伊万要拒绝他的提议，唯一的理由是他……  
　　“怎么可能！”伊万的声音在他的耳边萦绕，像是在嘲讽自己童话一般的幻想。他仅仅只是对他标记的omega负责，对他一时冲动犯下的错误负责。该死的alpha自以为是的责任感！  
　　阿尔弗雷德咬牙切齿地诅咒着那个家伙――谁要你负责了！要是伊万能标记完就消失的无影无踪，他现在就没必要泡在这个满是alpha气味的浴缸里胡思乱想，肚子里还有一个该死的孩子……  
　　他不知道自己是怎么回到卧室的床上的。那番话逼着他不得不直面他和那个伊万的以后，他是不是还是得像个佣人一样照顾伊万？孩子出生以后，那家伙还会这样称得上温柔地对待他吗？  
　　成百上千个问题拥挤进他的大脑，让他喘不过气来。最终，他在不知不觉中疲倦地闭上了眼睛，放任自己坠入了深不见底的黑暗。  
　　。  
　　突然想起的手机铃声让阿尔弗雷德从回忆中惊醒。他站起来，伸展了一下有些麻木的手脚，拿起了手机。  
　　是社区里的那群家庭主妇们。如果不是因为他们的孩子和夏洛特以及艾利克斯一个班，他绝对不会去参加那些愚蠢的聚会。阿尔弗雷德是那群人里最年轻的，可能也是唯一一个毫不在乎他的alpha多久没有夸赞他的手艺，是不是某一天忘记了睡前的晚安吻这些无聊琐事的人。比起站在那群花枝招展的beta和omega中间谈论自己的伴侣、育儿方法或者烹饪，他更愿意在书房的椅子上发呆。  
　　但是事实就是，如果他不跟他们搞好关系，他们不会让自己的孩子跟夏洛特或者艾利克斯玩的，更别说邀请他俩去派对一类的活动。他可不想让自己的两个孩子变成伊万那样孤独阴郁的家伙，更不想再一次看到夏洛特失望的表情。  
　　算了，反正今天也没有什么事，那就去吧。他烦躁地叹了口气，还是接起了电话。


	3. 三

　　电影进行到俗套的男女主角历经艰辛重逢的时候，珍妮弗终于捂住了脸放声大哭。   
　　“他离开我了！他抛下我和那个omega就这么走了！他离开我了……”   
　　不幸坐在她身边的阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，把茶几上的纸巾盒拿过来，轻轻拍着她的背。剩下的六七个人也围了过来，递上纸巾七嘴八舌地安慰着她。   
　　“别哭了，亲爱的，他一定会后悔的！”   
　　“那样不负责任的alpha，让他走吧！你值得比他更好的！”   
　　“至少你是个不会被标记的beta，离开了他还能找下一个啊。”   
　　“如果……如果我是个omega，”被围在中间的女人更加伤心了。她抽噎着，断断续续地说，“我能为他……为他再生一个孩子……他或许就不会离开了……那个该死的omega就怀了他的孩子！”   
　　“哦亲爱的，你在说什么傻话呢，这不是你的错。他只是不爱你了。”另一个男性omega雷恩同情地拍拍她的肩膀，她却只是哭的更大声了。   
　　在一片混乱中，阿尔弗雷德瞄了一眼墙上的挂钟：还有二十分钟艾利克斯就放学了。但二十分钟肯定不够她哭诉的，毕竟上一次她的丈夫和她吵架摔门离去的时候，她哭诉了足足一个小时。   
　　克莱尔和他对视了一眼，她灰色的眼睛里同样写满了无奈――他们的孩子在同一个幼儿园读书，往往也是她开车和没有驾照的阿尔弗雷德一起去接孩子。   
　　“哦得了吧，我知道我没有你们……你们这几个omega幸运！”她猛然抬起头来，眼妆晕成了一团黑灰色，深色的眼泪顺着脸颊流下来，看着无比狼狈而可笑，“大家都知道你的alpha有多么爱你多么关心你，当然那个老家伙能娶到你也是他的荣幸……”   
　　“还有克莱尔和阿尔弗雷德，谁都知道你们俩从来不抱怨自己的alpha！尤其是阿尔弗，我们这群中年人里头最小的小甜心，”刚准备溜走的阿尔弗雷德不得不看向她那双朦胧的泪眼，尴尬地感觉到所有人的目光都集中在了他的身上――早知道他今天就该继续缩在书房的椅子上发呆。   
　　“嫁了个年轻的公司总经理，两个漂亮又懂事的孩子……你能烦恼些什么呢？你们永远也不会经历我经历的这些事！”   
　　。   
　　“她今天简直是疯了。”   
　　“珍妮弗？也情有可原嘛，毕竟她的丈夫就这么抛下她和她的孩子走了。”阿尔弗雷德一边满不在乎地说着一边系上了安全带。一旁坐在驾驶座上的克莱尔却翻了个白眼。   
　　“得了吧，我要是她的alpha早就走了，那家伙为什么能跟这种疯婆子在一起这么久才是个问题。每次他们之间出了什么问题她都得来这么一出，我真是看烦了。不用装的像你没看烦一样，假如你是她，我敢打赌你刚刚可不会像她那样哭哭啼啼。”   
　　如果和某个omega一起跑路的是布拉金斯基，他恐怕会为了那家伙终于愿意放过自己而开心得发疯吧。阿尔弗雷德看着窗外飞速倒退的景色，耸了耸肩膀承认：“那倒是。”   
　　“还有她的那些疯话――幸运？有的选的话我倒宁可是个beta也不愿意是个该死的omega！”   
　　“克莱尔？”车子停在一个红灯前。他转过头看着她金色短发遮掩下微微泛红的眼圈，“嘿，你今天似乎心情不太好，发生什么事了？”   
　　她没有说话，眼睛直愣愣地盯着前方的道路，紧紧握着方向盘的那双手却止不住地颤抖着――不像玻璃一样脆弱的珍妮弗，一向强势的克莱尔的这副模样可不常见。   
　　他把手放在她紧绷的肩膀轻轻拍了拍：“嘿，怎么了？你遇到什么麻烦了吗？我保证不会对别人说的。有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”   
　　绿灯亮了。她像机器人一样操控着车子缓缓地前行。过了一会她才回过神来，抱歉地朝他笑了笑。   
　　“真是不好意思，亲爱的……我真不知道该怎么对你说。我要搬走了。”   
　　阿尔弗雷德颇有些惊讶地睁大了眼睛：“什么？为什么要搬走？出什么事了？”   
　　“我很抱歉阿尔弗，”她深深叹了口气，“还是那个和今天下午我们看的电影一样俗套的理由，我要离婚了。现在我们在商量离婚协议，估计再过段时间办好了我就会搬走。这个小区的物业费太贵了，我的收入和我们商量好的那笔抚养费都负担不起。”   
　　“别担心，我可以……”   
　　“你可以什么？给我钱吗？亲爱的，我知道，你有的是钱。不过我对这件事也没有多担心。我们已经分居快四年了，只差这一张纸罢了。我早就料到会有这一天，我有自己的安排。”她摇了摇头，勉强挤出一丝笑意。   
　　急速行驶的车子一个急刹，在车上的两人已经习惯的路人的惊呼中，稳稳地停在了幼儿园门口的一排车子里。阿尔弗雷德下意识地看了一眼手表，离放学还有五分钟。   
　　――真不愧是成功甩掉过交警的女人。   
　　“……我会想你的。”   
　　“我也会的，我的小甜心。”她侧过头吻了一下他的脸颊。再向阿尔弗雷德的时候，那双灰色眸子里的脆弱已经褪去，只留下她一如既往的冷静与坚强。   
　　“但既然我都快要走了――现在该轮到你来说真心话了吧。”   
　　“什么？”他困惑地眨了眨眼睛。   
　　“得了吧阿尔弗，我可没有珍妮弗那么傻。我从来不抱怨我的alpha是因为我每个月可能只见到他一两次吧，你呢？为什么你从来不谈他？”   
　　“他？他可没什么可谈的。咱们现在该去接那两个小家伙了吧。”阿尔弗雷德像往常一样笑起来，伸手去拉车门，车门却纹丝不动――该死的。他觉得自己的嘴角开始僵硬，而她却微微眯起那双锐利的灰色的眸子，意味深长地看着他。   
　　“或许他们会被你平时那副积极阳光正义感十足的样子迷惑，但我知道――你身上的谜团可多的很呢。为什么你的alpha就连装模作样地露个面都从来没有过？还有这年头没有驾照的人可不多――那套晕车的说辞就别用在我身上了阿尔弗，你在我车上可一次都没吐过。   
　　“更何况你才多大，二十五岁？却有个七岁的女儿？这可不太常见。你知道朱莉吗？她的伴侣凯蒂不过是你的alpha的一个下属，却成天炫耀自己家的新钢琴、新的手工沙发还有全家去欧洲旅行那个――她背着你说什么你知道吗？她说你不过是高中怀孕辍学的不良少年，甚至说不定就是为了嫁入豪门故意――”   
　　他啪地一声拉断了门把手。   
　　“……阿尔弗？”   
　　“没事。”他努力地想挤出一个笑容，但看克莱尔的表情就知道他并没有成功。   
　　――上帝啊，他真是怀念书房那个不会说话的椅子。   
　　“我很……抱歉。”她小心翼翼地把手放在他肩上，却又缩了回去。   
　　空气仿佛凝固了。异常尴尬的沉默持续了好一会，才被阿尔弗雷德的手机铃声打断。他从来没有觉得这几个短促的音符这样悦耳过。   
　　就在他看短信的时候，克莱尔已经打开车门下了车，替他打开了那一侧的车门。   
　　“有的事既然你不愿意说就算了吧，”她满脸抱歉地摇摇头，“走吧，孩子们在等着呢。”   
　　收起手机从车上跳下来之后，阿尔弗雷德终于露出了一个正常点的笑容：“没事，克莱尔。”   
　　“嘿，”她刚走出去两步，阿尔弗雷德又一次开口叫住了她。她疑惑地回过头，看到阿尔弗雷德有些不自在地抓了抓那头本就凌乱的金发，“我的alpha刚刚告诉我他今天晚上加班，要不你和杰克逊一起来我家吃晚饭？”   
　　。   
　　“他打你？在你怀孕的时候？”   
　　克莱尔瞪大了眼睛，把玻璃杯里的威士忌一饮而尽。   
　　“嘛，那会我自己都不知道我怀孕了……再说了这都是艾利克斯出生之前的事了。”他有些无奈地眨了眨眼睛，看着三个精力十足的小孩子在楼梯上上窜下跳。   
　　“那他也是个人渣――他怎么能对自己的omega动手？他现在还这样子对你吗？”   
　　“那次流产之后他就没这样过，我也没打算再刺激那个神经病。他不想管孩子什么的就算了吧，我也不在乎这点小事。”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，看着她又倒了一满杯，才抿了一口玻璃杯里的液体。热辣的酒精划过喉咙，刺激得他几乎落泪。上一次喝酒似乎还是好多年前的事了，他想。   
　　“你没有试过报警或者离婚？”   
　　“嗯……我还在纽约的时候某一次逃跑还是被警车送回去的。艾利克斯出生之前，我还试过带着夏洛特去加拿大找我哥哥来着，刚到机场就被他抓回来了――现在我的护照大概还在他的办公室抽屉里。被抓回家之后他就告诉我，如果我要离婚尽管去法院起诉。孩子不会归我，他也不会给我一分钱。我他妈的才不在乎钱，但是那家伙……”   
　　“我能明白，”她把又空了的杯子放在桌上，握住了他的手，指尖冰凉，“亲爱的，我明白。要是有人要带走我的杰克逊，我宁死也不会让他这样做的。”   
　　你什么都不明白。阿尔弗雷德低着头，看着她脱落了一半的红色甲油，心里平静地冷笑，死死攥着玻璃杯的指尖微微发白。  
　　“珍妮弗今天说的真是傻话。她一个beta，可不知道因为一时糊涂和一个错误的人上床就会搭上自己的后半辈子是什么感觉。要是我是个beta，才不会拖这么多年才决定离婚……”   
　　她边说边满上自己的杯子。阿尔弗雷德则只是看着孩子们笑着打闹，克莱尔的话在他的耳边嗡嗡打转。是啊，如果他是个beta就不会被布拉金斯基标记，更不会现在坐在这里。他该有自己的生活和工作，而不是在晚上听着这些家长里短，看着孩子玩捉迷藏。   
　　很久以前他父亲告诉他的什么应该为自己骄傲的话，都是假的吗？他还说过什么假话？   
　　“我倒是希望哪天他能像珍妮弗的alpha一样遇上别的omega，然后就这么离开。你知道吗，上次我带孩子去看电影，他下班的时候我们还没回来――他给我打了十几个电话问我为什么不在家。”   
　　“听起来就像个跟踪狂，那种占有欲超强的变态。”   
　　“我知道，”他挑了挑眉毛，微微低垂了眼眸，   
　　“所以啊，他才不可能让我去考什么驾照。”   
　　“我总觉得，”她端起酒杯百无聊赖地摇晃着，“他这么困住你不想让你走，听起来就像是……”   
　　“我知道。”   
　　玻璃杯厚实的底座轻轻撞击桌面，发出一声沉闷的钝响。她看着阿尔弗雷德突然之间平静到诡异的微笑，一时不知道该说些什么。   
　　“你就快喝醉了。”对面的omega看着她这副样子，像她所看惯地那样快活地笑了。他站起来，那对让她移不开视线的深邃湛蓝里似乎有着什么迷惑人心的力量。   
　　“早点回家吧，都这么晚了，伊万大概也快回来了。我去把杰克逊叫下来？”   
　　她愣愣地点了点头。   
　　不过几分钟后，五月还带着些许凉意的晚风就吹得她清醒了不少。   
　　在克莱尔拉着明显还依依不舍的儿子向布拉金斯基家的两个小家伙道别的时候，阿尔弗雷德拿着个什么东西走了过来。   
　　“你确定不需要……”   
　　“不用，我也没喝多少，这点路我能开回去。”她利落地甩了甩头发。   
　　阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩膀，把手里的东西递给了她：“你好像挺喜欢喝的，伊万的酒柜里还有的是，拿去吧――就当是我弄坏你车的赔偿或者是告别礼物。”   
　　想起吧台上见底的酒瓶和阿尔弗雷德杯子里几乎没有减少过的液体，她咬了咬嘴唇，坚决的摇了摇头。   
　　“不用了，你帮我的够多了。这酒还是留给朱莉吧，”说到这个名字，克莱尔嘴角泛起一丝嘲讽的微笑，朝他眨了眨眼睛，“看看你的手机，她的丈夫刚刚因为挪用公款被开除了，据说还要追究法律责任。我敢打赌过不了十分钟那个两面三刀的家伙就会开车过来求你和你的alpha放过他俩了。”   
　　但事实上，克莱尔还没有开出二十米，就看到了朱莉那辆猩红的宝马从相反的方向冲过来。她嗤笑一声，却也在后视镜里看到了她的儿子掏出了什么东西。   
　　“杰克逊？那是什么？”   
　　“布拉金斯基夫人送给我们的告别礼物，他说等我走了之后才可以给你，”小男孩眨巴着天真的大眼睛，伸出的小手抓着一个厚厚的信封，里面的东西露出灰绿色的一角，“妈妈，我喜欢他，也喜欢艾利克斯和夏洛特姐姐，为什么我们要走？”   
　　风从开着的车窗里吹进来，她的眼眶泛起一阵湿润的凉意。   
　　。   
　　阿尔弗雷德站在门口的台阶上，低头看着朱莉那张快要哭出来的脸，心里生出一丝厌烦。   
　　“我只是想见一见布拉金斯基先生……”   
　　“我说过了，他不在家。”   
　　“那他能在哪啊，我刚从公司过来，公司的人说他已经下班了！”泫然欲泣的女人几乎怒吼出来，却很快又控制住了自己，“求你了，阿尔弗雷德，我们都知道你是个多善良的小甜心，看看你家那两个可爱的小天使……”   
　　“……好吧，”他叹了口气，摇了摇头，一脸同情地看着她，“伊万已经回来了，他刚刚为这件事发了好大一通脾气。”   
　　“我的天啊……”她无助地捂住了脸，“但是……克里夫为了公司真的很努力……节假日心里也总是想着工作……我不知道他为什么会一时糊涂做出这种事！你能不能劝劝你的alpha？至少别起诉他……我还怀着孕呢，亲爱的，你知道这要遭多少罪的，你不忍心看这一切发生的，是不是？”   
　　说的好像那个提前圣诞节假期两个月就开始计划旅行的不是你们一样。阿尔弗雷德腹诽着，推了推眼镜，咬着下唇，装出一副犹豫沉思的样子。   
　　“亲爱的……”她上前一步直接抓起了他的手，盈满泪水的眼睛死死盯着他，“你是我在咱们那一帮里最喜欢的一个了，我知道……”   
　　“行了，”阿尔弗雷德后退一步，把自己的手从她黏糊糊的手掌里挣脱出来，努力维持着脸上的表情，“我知道你的丈夫对你多重要，我会跟他说，让他尽量别追究他的。别哭了，早点回家吧。”   
　　“可是我想见……”   
　　阿尔弗雷德转身把她的声音关在了门外，同时皱着眉头嫌恶地甩了甩手。   
　　“daddy？”穿着睡衣的孩子摇摇晃晃地跑到他面前，打了个大大的哈欠，紫水晶一样的双眸蒙上些许雾气，“我困了。”   
　　他咧开嘴角，抱起了艾利克斯：“走吧，今天晚上想听什么故事？”   
　　“上次那个说谎的木偶的故事还没有讲完呢。”   
　　“好。”   
　　“papa还没有回家吗？”   
　　“他工作很忙呀。”   
　　艾利克斯懂事地点了点头，不知是疲倦还是失望地垂下了眼帘。   
　　“daddy，说谎的人鼻子真的会变长吗？”   
　　“……嗯，很遗憾，不会。但是会有比鼻子变长更糟糕的惩罚等着你。”   
　　如果这是真的，那个大鼻子熊现在的鼻子应该又长了一英寸吧。他想着。   
　　他是不想见那个朱莉，还是真的不在加班？但如果不在，那个布拉金斯基为什么要说他在加班？那家伙现在在干什么？   
　　“……daddy？daddy？你有听到我说话吗？”小家伙不高兴地撅起了嘴，在他的怀抱里不安分地扑腾着。   
　　算了，那个混蛋想干什么就干什么吧――他也不是没有过带着别的omega气味回来的时候。更何况，这和他阿尔弗雷德一点关系都没有！   
　　“真是抱歉啦，我走神了。”父亲把孩子放在床上，亲吻了一下他棉花糖一样柔软洁白的脸颊。   
　　。   
　　“我该回去了。”   
　　伊万伸手从门口的衣帽架上取下了自己的围巾和外套。   
　　“不多坐一会？”屋子的新主人也跑到他身边，伸出手温柔地替他系上围巾，那双漂亮的蓝色大眼睛里闪过一丝失落。   
　　“谢谢你的晚餐，阿尔伯特。”他轻轻地摇摇头，有些不适应地后退了小半步，躲开他那双柔软的手，但脸上仍然挂着微笑。   
　　“我说过了，叫我阿尔就好。还有，今天是我应该谢谢你的，如果不是伊万我才不会这么快找到新的住处。”omega缩回了手，有些不好意思地笑着，露出的虎牙让他本就比实际年龄显得更小的脸更加可爱了。   
　　然而伊万刚刚踏出门口，他就仿佛想起了什么一样惊呼一声，“等一下！”   
　　伊万回过头，看着阿尔伯特咚咚咚地跑回客厅，拿了什么东西又跑了回来，沿途还撞倒了架子上的一摞书――这副冒冒失失的样子还真是像极了呢。   
　　气喘吁吁的omega不由分说地把坚硬冰凉的小东西塞到了他的手里：“这是我家的钥匙。”   
　　像是看出了伊万的困惑，他整理了一下呼吸继续解释下去：“我是因为躲那个神经病前男友才搬过来的嘛，万一那家伙又找到了这出了什么事……而且我在这边认识的靠谱的alpha就只有你一个了。”   
　　昏暗的灯光下，他有些凌乱的金发闪烁着蜜糖般的光泽，不知不觉和伊万记忆里的某个影子重合在了一起。看着那双带着几分紧张和期待的蓝眸，伊万实在是说不出拒绝的话。他不得不叹了口气，把钥匙放进了衣兜里。   
　　“哇真是太谢谢你了万尼亚！”他高兴地几乎跳起来，甚至猝不及防地扑到了伊万身上给了他一个大大的拥抱。意识到面前人被自己扑的后退了两步，阿尔伯特又连忙起身，不好意思地退回了屋里。   
　　“下……下次见！”他像个兴奋的高中生一样，带着大大的笑脸冲着伊万胡乱挥了挥手。他的脸颊红得像是熟透的番茄，眼眸却闪闪发光。   
　　像是天上的星星坠落在那片纯净的碧蓝里，又像是某年他在纽约广场上看过的璀璨烟火。


	4. 四

　　在那次面试里遇见阿尔伯特的时候，伊万怎么也不会想到两个月后他们的关系会发展成这样。  
　　当时的阿尔伯特只是一个普通的应聘者，哪怕一开始他镜片后大大的蓝色眼睛，那头看得出来做过努力、却依然不听话地翘起几根发丝的金发，甚至那张年轻稚嫩的、宛如高中生一样的脸庞都让伊万脊背僵直，但他也很快冷静了下来。  
　　不过是个长相相似的人罢了。伊万这样想着，将他的简历放到了一边。  
　　但面试结束之后，这个阿尔伯特却依然等在门口，一见到他就热情地扑了过来，滔滔不绝地抒发他对伊万这个“传说中”的大学学长的崇拜之情。  
　　“能见到您真是太好了！”他的双眼闪闪发亮，脸颊因为激动而泛红，“我还在沃顿的时候就很佩服布拉金斯基先生！我们这一届入学的时候，您还作为优秀学生代表致辞来着，当时我就觉得一定要成为布拉金斯基先生这样厉害的人呢！还有您那篇关于纽. 约琼斯家族公司的案例分析，大三的时候还是我们的范文……”  
　　听到那个熟悉的姓氏的时候他的心口一阵刺痛。于是伊万带着一如既往的微笑打断了他的话，直白地告诉了他面试的结果――他没有被录用。  
　　但就算这样，失望的沮丧也还是没有出现在他的脸上――直到他满怀期待小心翼翼提出的共进午餐的建议被伊万毫不留情地一口回绝。这才让这个连连碰壁的家伙才落荒而逃。  
　　让伊万没有想到的是，事情到这里还远没有结束。阿尔伯特不知道从哪里弄来了他的电话号码，开始频繁地给他发起了短信；甚至在告诉伊万他找到的工作就在附近之后，还隔三差五往伊万的公司送起了午餐。  
　　当然了，他既没有回复过短信，也没有动过这家伙送来的任何东西。毕竟他是个有伴侣有孩子的alpha，哪怕他的伴侣并不是很愿意搭理他。  
　　不过阿尔伯特却一直坚持不懈，直到几周后的一天。  
　　那天伊万下班的很晚。但走到公司门口的时候，他却看到了一头金发在门外一闪而过。  
　　“阿尔……伯特？”他几步冲过去，看清那人的脸时心里却有几丝失望――是啊，他暗暗嘲笑自己，那个家伙怎么可能来。  
　　面前的人什么也没说，像是做错事被逮住的小学生一样乖乖低下了头。  
　　“你在在干什么？”伊万眯起眼睛问他。阿尔伯特胆怯地看看他，又回过头看了看玻璃门的另一面。伊万顺着他的视线望去，看见了前台桌子上丝毫未动的饭盒。  
　　看着泪水就要从那双蓝色的大眼睛里满溢出来，伊万到底还是叹了口气。  
　　“下次别再送了。”拿回那个饭盒塞到阿尔伯特手里的时候伊万这么说。对方沉默着接过，在寒风里缩着脖子，轻轻点了点头。  
　　看着他离开的背影，伊万心里突然泛出一丝内疚。  
　　他这样冷漠地拒绝他是不是有点太过分了？拉开车门的时候他思考着，脑海里浮现出阿尔弗雷德对他摆出的那副冷淡的样子，苦笑着摇了摇头。  
　　那之后一段时间，他的确再没收到什么爱心午餐，短信也消停了一阵子。他几乎错觉那个人已经完全离开了他的世界。  
　　之所以说是错觉，是因为两周之后他抓着半截酒瓶，看着眼里又一次充满了泪水的青年，只能在心里挫败地叹气。  
　　收到求助短信的时候伊万正在下班回家的路上，离阿尔伯特发给他的地址也并不远――但事实上，他还是犹豫了很久才决定过去看看。  
　　虽然明白这个阿尔伯特的心思，但是伊万实在是不擅长处理感情这种复杂无序的东西。从大学到现在他也遇到过几个追求者，但是他已经有了自己的伴侣。所以伊万的处理方法一向简单粗暴，只要不留情面地拒绝几次或者冷眼相对，他们自己也会识趣地远离。虽然这个阿尔伯特和他们似乎不太一样，但自己也着实应该离他远一点。  
　　就算这么想，伊万却还是在下一个十字路口转弯拐进了这条路。事后他把自己的行为归结为和阿尔弗雷德在一起太久，自己也多多少少被传染了那过分的英雄主义。  
　　好在阿尔伯特并没有耍什么花招，的确如短信里所说，他家门前站着一个喊着什么并且用力敲打着门的alpha，肌肉健壮却胆小如鼠――伊万不过敲碎了一个在楼下随手捡的啤酒瓶并笑眯眯地告诉这个alpha，如果他再不离开就用啤酒瓶捅碎他的肠子，这人就灰溜溜地逃跑了。  
　　阿尔伯特打开门，花了好一会擦掉眼泪之后，才告诉伊万这是他大学时的前男友，一直对他纠缠不放甚至逼的他搬了好几次家。而直到这个时候，伊万才留意到对方身上淡淡的甜蜜味道――他竟然是个一直用着beta伪装剂的omega？  
　　在一番控诉之后，他可怜巴巴地看着伊万：“如果方便的话，我今天晚上能去你那住一晚上吗？我保证后天找到新的住处就搬走！”  
　　“真是抱歉，”伊万轻轻摇头，伸出手晃了晃，无名指上的戒指闪闪发亮，“我想我的omega可能会不太高兴。”  
　　但在omega又一次红着眼眶慌乱地为提出了让他困扰的要求向他道歉的时候，伊万到底还是叹了口气，提出会帮他找个新的住处――对着那张脸，尤其是那双蓝色的眼睛，他真是毫无办法。  
　　每一次看见他哭，伊万心里都有浓重的罪恶感，就好像那全是他的错，是他让这一切变成了这样，是他折断了向往自由的鸟儿的翅膀，把它变成了这副乖戾的样子――而这的确是他的错，是他该负担起的责任。  
　　这之后他和阿尔伯特又见了几次面，因为伊万不得不陪着他去看新找的住处。开始伊万只是带着他冷冰冰的微笑一言不发，但这一次无论怎样，阿尔伯特都会滔滔不绝地跟伊万说话聊天，向他发出一个又一个邀请。  
　　这种过分的热情让伊万实在是招架不住，他于是也答应了一两次陪着这家伙去了剧院――其实伊万自己对这种东西是感兴趣的，只是他不想一个人孤零零地坐在那看着那些成双成对的人们，而阿尔弗雷德绝不会答应和他一起去，他也没有什么亲密的朋友。  
　　但他不小心答应时，阿尔伯特的兴高采烈让他没法爽约，再说了，他的周末本就是用来加班，或者看着自家倔强的omega宁可把家里的地拖上二十遍也不愿意和他在一个房间里说说话。而和阿尔伯特，这个虽然有些爱哭黏人冒冒失失，但大多数时候阳光开朗温柔体贴的人在一起，他的心情意外地会变好一些。  
　　前提是他能假装不知道，看着那双澄澈如晴空般的眼眸，自己真正想着的人是谁。  
　　他和阿尔弗雷德也曾经有过这样的时候。那时他们的女儿夏洛特出生，刚拿到大学录取信的他不顾母亲的反对，在学校附近租了个公寓，带着他的omega和刚出生的宝宝离开了纽约。  
　　一开始阿尔弗雷德还在为孩子出生的时候他不在而生气，但在他们的新家门口停下车的时候，他看见那双蔚蓝的眸子里终于露出他熟悉的喜悦色彩。  
　　那一整个暑假他都没再回过家，不光因为母亲的愤怒，更因为她断了他的生活费，他不得不去找些兼职。但至少那个时候，他和阿尔弗雷德会坐在一张桌子上和谐地吃早饭――哪怕他大多数时候都在抱怨那孩子又哭了一晚上并且困的哈欠连天。  
　　等伊万下班，如果时间还早他们会一起去超市，婴儿车上坐着睡着的孩子。到家的时候，他会和阿尔弗雷德一起把东西提进屋子里，然后他听着他的阿尔弗在厨房忙碌的动静，在客厅笨拙地哄着睡醒哭闹的宝宝。  
　　――他的。他反复咀嚼着这个词，品尝到一点奇妙的喜悦。怀里像个柔软的棉花团子一样的女儿身上还带着奶香，他甚至能闻到一点沾染上的蜂蜜甜味。像是他童年时外祖母塞进他嘴里的那颗奶糖，在他的心口一点点融化。  
　　但所有的糖果都是有保质期的。就像他的外祖母永远地离开了他，他也远离了那座他度过人生最初七年的城市，这段美好的、足以让他称之为“家”的时光现在也只能活在他的记忆里。  
　　。  
　　听到汽车引擎声的时候阿尔弗雷德瞟了一眼钟，晚上十点。  
　　布拉金斯基加班到这个点的次数不多，但也正常――以往他也有晚上十二点回来还得拿着手机和客户谈论工作的时候。  
　　一想到那家伙忙着他的工作他的事业，而自己却只能和一群家庭主妇坐在一起或者给孩子讲童话故事，阿尔弗雷德就觉得自己的胸口像是有一块大石头堵着，更别说肚子里还有个不明情况的孩子了。  
　　真是多亏了那个布拉金斯基，阿尔弗雷德缩在被子里咬牙切齿，心底的不甘就像是一头猛兽一样张开了血盆巨口等着吞噬他。他的人生现在简直是一团糟，好像他活着所有的理由都只是为了那两个孩子――但他们到底不是他的所有物，是有思想的独立个体。更何况就连他们总有一天也会长大，也会离开父母。到那时候他……  
　　门被推开的声音让他不得不停止胡思乱想，闭上眼睛假装睡着。  
　　“阿尔弗？”  
　　没有回应。  
　　“阿尔弗雷德？”  
　　“……”  
　　“琼斯。”  
　　唤出这个姓氏的时候，伊万不得不咬牙忍住内心的怒火――那家伙总是有办法轻易地让他觉得自己心底的那点愧疚如此荒唐可笑。  
　　“什么事？”终于愿意应声的omega懒洋洋地翻了个身，刻意打了个大大的哈欠，半睁着眼睛看着他，一副刚从睡梦里醒来的样子。  
　　“银行今天下午给我打电话了，有人用我的卡从取款机里提了六千美元。是你吗？”  
　　“不然呢？”他装出一脸的疲倦，眨巴着眼睛，浓密的暖金色睫毛底下却是一片蔚蓝的冰原，“就算那是你的卡，那也是你给我的钱，我还没有支配的权利了吗？”  
　　“你当然有，我只是想确认一下。你为什么需要这么大一笔现金？”  
　　“你要破产了吗布拉金斯基，这点钱也值得你这么在乎？”omega不满地转过头不再看他，“再说了，这是我的自由。”  
　　“你的自由？”伊万重复着，勾起嘴角，寒冰一样的眸子里却没有一丝笑意。骨节分明的大手掐住了omega的下巴，强制他抬起头看向他。“我有权利知道我的钱的去向。”  
　　他在某两个字上加重了语气。  
　　实际上，别说六千美金，就是六万对伊万来说也不过是一个无足轻重的数字而已――但另一方面，这笔钱足以让他的omega买一张他不知道目的地的车票，逃的离他远远的，远到他触及不到的地方。  
　　这个向来崇尚自由平等的家伙不是没有这样的前科。  
　　这也是为什么伊万让他用的是自己名下的银行卡――他可以清楚地查到每一分钱的去向，知道他买了什么又取了多少钱，甚至是可能的机票和火车票订单以及各种可疑的大笔取款。  
　　――真是讽刺。他自己打开了鸟笼的门，还要绞尽脑汁地想办法栓住这只随时可能一去不复返的鸟儿。  
　　伊万加大力道，手指骨节发白。  
　　――而濒临窒息的却是他自己。  
　　在盛怒中突然跳进他脑海里的，是过去这个人曾站在学校礼堂上发言时那副意气风发的样子，剪裁合体的黑西装，从容的笑容，投向他的眼神里总是带着些许胜利的骄傲和得意。  
　　而此时此刻，面前的omega却只是倔强地看着地板，装出顺从的样子低垂眼眸，甚至不愿意施舍给他一个眼神。长长了些的金发耷拉在耳畔，小夜灯的光芒让他的半张脸都藏在了阴影里。  
　　“我知道了。”伊万强行抬起他的下巴，看见他嘴角的冷笑，“布拉金斯基，你放心，我没想拿你的钱密谋逃跑，再说了身份证明文件都在你手上我他妈的哪也去不了。那笔钱我给了一个朋友。你想打就打。”  
　　他侧过头，冷冷地看着地板。  
　　有那么一个瞬间他确实想要一巴掌抽上去，让面前这个家伙寒冰一样的脸上带点颜色，让他的眼睛看着他，里头只盛着他的倒影。但之前无数次的经历已经让他明白，最后后悔的还是他自己。  
　　最终他还是松开了手。下巴上还带着被掐出的红痕，阿尔弗雷德飞快的躲进了被子里不愿再看他一眼。伊万也站直了身子，转身走进了浴室。  
　　衣兜里的手机突然震动起来。  
　　“谢谢你今天能来帮忙搬家！周末有空来我家坐坐吗？我一个人超无聊的(>ω<)  
　　――from阿尔伯特22：31”  
　　“好。  
　　――from伊万23：41”


	5. 五

　　然而，和阿尔伯特的再次见面比他预想的更早。  
　　接下来的几天他和阿尔弗雷德的生活像从前一样运转着，他的阿尔弗照旧照顾孩子打理家务，对着他摆出一张冷脸，说的仅有的几句话还是替那个克里夫求情——一个被他哥哥维克多从集团总部派来监控他的财务总监，也值得他的omega在意？于是第二天伊万就撂了维克多的电话，和律师团队敲定了起诉。  
　　周五晚上的晚餐会是他临时得知的。原本只是简单地签订合作协议，对方公司的团队却在最后关头说什么还要对细节方面进行最后的确认，还安排了合作的庆祝晚宴。  
　　对方话里话外暗示着伊万到场的必要，他也只好发了个短信告诉家里的omega他会晚点回家，开完下午的员工会议就赶了过来——但他的心里似乎总有个声音在告诉他，他遗忘了什么重要的事情。  
　　但他不得不强压下心头隐约的不安，打起精神面对眼前的会面。伊万有种预感，合作公司那位一直相当神秘的总负责人会是某个他熟悉的人。  
　　事实也的确如他所料。  
　　“也只有你会这样小心谨慎，一遍一遍地确认细节了吧。”伊万看着眼前熟悉却又有些陌生的面孔，笑意里难得带上一份真心，“这么久没见，耀，你真是一点都没变呢。”  
　　“彼此彼此，”东方男人微微眯起本就细长的棕色眸子，同样笑着举起了手里的酒杯，“能把所有细节做到这种毫无漏洞的程度，也不愧是你，伊万。合作愉快。”  
　　酒杯碰撞发出清脆的声响，玻璃折射出五光十色的光线，和伊万无名指上的戒指一样，在大厅里明亮的灯光下闪闪发亮。  
　　“你结婚了？”王耀的眼里闪过一丝惊讶。伊万却避开了他的眼神，抿了一口泛着气泡的香槟，心不在焉地应了一声。见状，王耀也识趣地没再追问，却毫不自知的撞上了伊万心底的另一块死穴。  
　　“我之前还觉得你这种怪脾气，要想恋爱结婚会挺有难度的——记不记得高中那个琼斯？他退学之前你和他斗得你死我活的，退学之后有人传他的八卦，你倒主动去教训他们。”  
　　“耀你记错了吧，教训那些家伙的不是琼斯之前的男朋友查理·寇森？”伊万微微偏头，露出一脸王耀再熟悉不过的无辜笑容。  
　　当年他就是带着这样的笑，把手里的盘子扣到了正要开打的两个人头上。王耀甚至清晰地记得当时食堂死一般的寂静，还有那个胡乱吹牛说他睡了已经退学消失的琼斯的alpha脸上挂着鸡蛋末，一脸懵逼又恐惧地看着那个向来和琼斯不和的大魔王伊万的样子——直到毕业他还在因为这副蠢样被人嘲笑。  
　　但伊万却只是轻松地拍了拍手，声音轻快，“啊呀，真是不好意思，手滑了一下呢。”说完，他径直分开还揪着对方衣领的两个人，扬长而去。  
　　“你知道，寇森要真和他打起来，只有被按在桌子上打的份，”王耀摇摇头，意味深长地看着伊万，“但他俩加在一块大概也打不过你。我只是好奇，你为什么要插手？难不成，你还喜欢……”  
　　“怎么可能。”伊万摇摇头，嘴角勾起一个漂亮的弧度对上王耀的眼神，却不自觉地握紧了拳头。  
　　他当然也记得那一天。那时候老琼斯已经进了监狱，马修也请了假，关于一年前退学的阿尔弗雷德的各种谣言再一次甚嚣尘上。连向来独来独往的伊万都知道了几种可笑而毫无根据的版本，有的甚至下流到了无以复加的地步。  
　　那个周一的中午，伊万走进食堂的时候满脑子都是早上讲的微积分公式和前一天晚上阿尔弗雷德的低吟。端着盘子在一张空桌子旁坐下的时候，他的omega的名字却突然钻进了他的耳朵——是那个曾经追过前棒球队队长阿尔弗雷德却被毫不留情拒绝的alpha。那个身材结实的蠢货对面坐着两个拉拉队的beta学妹，在棒球赛场上伊万曾经见过她们为当时的队长欢呼喝彩。  
　　“真的吗？”其中一个女孩子难以置信地低呼。  
　　得意洋洋满脸淫笑的alpha点点头，提高了声音:“当然是真的啦，他家的财产全被冻结了，妈妈在医院病着，可不是急用钱吗。要我说，再傲气的omega，在alpha的床上也是一个样子——”  
　　伊万几乎是下意识地想要站起来。但几乎同时，另一个alpha也扑了上去一把揪住了他的领子，怒气十足：“你再敢他妈的胡说八道！”  
　　查理·寇森，阿尔弗雷德退学之前他们俩几乎形影不离。虽然两个人都没有承认过，但他们在众人眼里已经是公认的一对。某个下午伊万在空荡荡的教室里撞见过他们俩，夕阳下两个人长长的影子纠缠在一起，阿尔弗雷德用一种伊万全然陌生的眼神望着他面前的alpha。后来每当他听说寇森是怎么样发疯般地寻找失踪的阿尔弗雷德，都会想起那个眼神，像是澄澈的晴空上划过的烟火一样热烈明亮。  
　　“我胡说八道？有本事把你的小omega叫出来问问他——”那个聒噪的alpha毫无畏惧地伸出了大概是对方两倍粗的手臂，抓住了查理的衣领，无耻地咧开了嘴角。  
　　下一秒，伊万的盘子就扣在了他的头上。  
　　从两个人中间走过去的时候，伊万听见同样狼狈的查理小声地道谢，但他丝毫没有理会，大步离开了。  
　　那一瞬间他的心里突然生出一丝好奇，如果当时的查理知道自己找了许久的阿尔弗雷德，现在就在他的家里，甚至还被他标记了，会是怎样的心情？这家伙也会这样不管不顾地扑上来，不自量力地挑战他吗？  
　　他大概永远也不会知道答案了吧。  
　　  
　　“说起来，你知道的吧，你们最近打算收购的那个公司，”王耀随手把空了的酒杯放在桌上，“技术团队的主力就是寇森。”  
　　“当然知道。”  
　　就像王耀肯定在决定合作之前仔细调查了整个布拉金斯基公司一样，在维克多提出并购设想的时候他就把对方的底摸了个透彻——主打高科技家用医疗设备研发的小型企业，在研发资金上陷入困境，生产上也有问题，但技术上的确相当有前景。  
　　他一开始甚至觉得，那个一直想要给他挖坑把他挤出管理层的维克多这次似乎并没有设下什么陷阱。收购对方足以填补伊万所主管的医疗器械分公司在家用设备上的空白，资金和生产上的问题在他这里也可以解决。这似乎只是个再简单不过的收购而已——直到布拉金斯基家族曾经的死对头雷纳德横插一脚。  
　　他们之间的竞争在伊万的父辈那一代相当激烈。到如今这一代，这种关系似乎已经不复存在——两家虽然都以私立医院，医药和医疗器械三大部门为主，但在布拉金斯基家族扩张成为集团，逐渐转向高端医疗器械研发生产和新型药物开发时，雷纳德家族仍旧原地踏步。  
　　伊万也深知，这其中更主要的还是运气原因。就在被誉为天才的斯捷潘年纪轻轻拿下药学硕士学位和好几项专利，研发的第一款新药进入临床研究阶段的时候，雷纳德企业的重要投资人老琼斯却破产入狱。从那以后，他们几乎就是在垂死的边缘挣扎。近两年虽然缓过来了一些，却也已经没了再和布拉金斯基相提并论的实力。  
　　正因如此，他们来搅局的原因才显得扑朔迷离。他也从家族恩怨这方面下手调查过，却一无所获。  
　　王耀张开嘴似乎想要说些什么。但就在这时，一个孩子般活泼的声音不合时宜地打断了他们的谈话：“布拉金斯基先生！”  
　　真是见鬼了。伊万暗骂一声，转过头看向那个正穿过人群朝他冲过来的omega。他的身上还穿着伊万第一次见到他时的那件松松垮垮的西装，一双占了快半张脸的大眼睛闪闪发亮。  
　　“万尼亚，我……啊！王先生！”走到近前，阿尔伯特似乎才看见伊万对面站着的王耀。他的脸一下子涨得通红，只能手足无措地抓了抓本就有些乱糟糟的金发。  
　　好脾气的东方男子温和地笑着向他点了点头，随后将目光转回伊万的身上，带着几分揶揄和探询的意味挑起了眉。  
　　　　“你怎么在这？”伊万挤出微笑看向孩子一样拧着衣角的阿尔伯特。没等他开口，王耀却抢先回答了他的提问。  
　　“新招的客户经理，还在实习期，带他来见见世面，”他一脸似笑非笑的表情，琥珀色的眸子如同深不见底的水潭，“你们认识？”  
　　“布拉金斯基先生帮过我的忙。”察觉到气氛的微妙，阿尔伯特的表情也变得有些不自然起来。很快他就找了个借口溜出了这个角落。  
　　直到他的背影消失在人群里，伊万才看向他许久未见的老朋友，“他之前来我这里应聘过，就这样。”  
　　“这他倒是跟我提起过，但我没想到你们熟到这个地步，”他轻笑了一声，“不过也难怪，他那么像阿尔弗雷德·琼斯。时间过得真快，咱们高中毕业也已经八年了吧……伊万？”  
　　前一秒还谈笑风生的alpha像是猛然想到了什么，突然就变了脸色。王耀有些怔愣地看着他那双紫瞳里的笑意退潮一样消失，嘴角的弧度也带上了几分寒意。  
　　“我出去一下，有点事要解决。”  
　　。  
　　嘟嘟的铃声响了很久，阿尔弗雷德不耐烦的声音才从电话另一端传来。  
　　“什么事？”  
　　“夏洛特的生日派对还顺利吗？”  
　　那头的人似乎愣了一下，但很快响起了被电波撕扯变形的冷笑：“没想到你还记得自己女儿的生日。”  
　　“我查到了派对公司退回的场地租用费。如果不是我今晚有应酬，你是打算带着她出去过的吧。”  
　　“对，”意料之中的，阿尔弗雷德爽快地承认了，“她说她不想过生日的时候看到你。”  
　　“是她不想看到我，还是你阿尔弗雷德？”  
　　“我们俩都不想。”  
　　他攥着手机的指节发白。  
　　“派对八点半结束，可以的话那之前别回家。她会不高兴的。”  
　　又是一阵嘟嘟的声音。伊万克制着自己的怒气才没有把无辜的手机砸到地上——他怎么敢这样放肆？  
　　回过身的时候，伊万却毫无防备地撞上了王耀那双毫无波澜的眸子。  
　　“真是抱歉，我只是出来透个气，”他的老朋友毫无歉意地露出一个狡黠的微笑，“不过你要是想聊聊的话，我知道附近有家还不错的酒吧。”  
　　。  
　　阿尔弗雷德送走了最后一个小客人，再次推开屋门的时候，还穿着那条漂亮昂贵的礼服裙的女儿像小鸟一样飞扑进了他的怀里。  
　　“daddy,你有没有看到丽莎看我的眼神！她也一直想烫卷发，但她的父母不不同意，现在她一定羡慕死我了！”她手舞足蹈地尖叫，手指玩弄着自己蓬松的金色发卷，“daddy你太酷了！”  
　　“不就是烫个头发吗，有什么好不同意的。”阿尔弗雷德满意地看着自己忙活一个下午的成果，笑着在她粉红色的温暖脸颊上啄了一下。  
　　“papa就不会同意的。”艾利克斯从剩下的蛋糕里抬起头，一脸认真，“他那次看到我吃甜食，还说我应该少吃这些东西。”  
　　“因为papa是坏蛋，”前一秒还高高兴兴的夏洛特从父亲的怀抱里跳下来，有些不高兴地撇了撇嘴角，“alpha都是坏蛋！”  
　　“嘿，”阿尔弗雷德轻轻敲了敲她的小脑袋，“我告诉过你的，不许这么说。”  
　　“我说的不对吗？”她转过头，大大的眼睛里满是孩童的单纯清澈，“papa就是alpha，他连我的生日都不回来，平时也老是很晚才回家，什么家务都不做，还打你！”  
　　“papa会打你吗？”艾利克斯睁大眼睛，震惊地看着阿尔弗雷德，甚至手里的叉子叮当一声掉到了地上，“可是daddy不是说……”  
　　“他没有，”阿尔弗雷德掩饰般地咳嗽了两声，有些责备地看了一眼女儿，“我们那时候闹着玩的——亲爱的，你该去睡觉了。”  
　　小姑娘嘟起了嘴，不情不愿地哦了一声，到底还是乖乖上了楼。他跟着女儿进了房间，关上房门，才再一次开了口。  
　　“你答应过我，那些事情不可以——”  
　　“不可以跟别人说，我知道，但是，为什么呢？老师说打人是不对的！而且，daddy差一点就要死掉了！”  
　　“没那么夸张，我这不是好好的嘛。”看着夏洛特红了的眼圈，阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，到底还是心软地蹲下身，“papa不会再做这种事了，所以答应我，别告诉别人，好不好？连你的弟弟也不可以说。”  
　　“daddy你还是没有回答我，为什么？”  
　　“……等你长大了就会明白的。”阿尔弗雷德思索了好一会，还是只能给出这个他知道她不会满意的回答。看着夏洛特失望地点头，他的心也沉重地坠下去。  
　　小的时候，他最讨厌父母用这种话搪塞他的问题。现在他却发现，这种回答在某些时候真是出人意料地好用。  
　　看着女儿洗漱上床了之后，他才推开另一个孩子的房门。艾利克斯虽然体弱多病，但却乖巧懂事极了，在没有生病的时候向来不用他操心太多。果然，那孩子已经乖乖地躺在了床上。  
　　但看到daddy推开门，孩子还是睁着那双和他的alpha如出一辙的紫色眼睛，小声呼唤着他，“daddy？papa真的会……”  
　　“不是说了吗，我们那会闹着玩的，”阿尔弗雷德替他掖紧被角，“别想这些了，快睡吧。”  
　　“真的吗？那……那我下个月过生日的时候，papa会回来吗？他会不会还是要加班？”  
　　“嗯……我也不知道。但是如果你想要papa回来的话，我会告诉他的。”努力保持着微笑的omega低下头，照常给了孩子一个甜蜜的晚安吻。  
　　  
　　收拾屋子里的派对装饰物的时候他终于忍不住了。彩带被泄愤一样地扯下来，支离破碎地飘散在地板上，欢乐的气氛已经逃离了这座冰凉的房子。漂亮的氢气球被抓住绳子一个个从窗口扔出去，但看着那些自由自在升上天空的气球，他更不高兴了。  
　　要不是孩子们还在睡觉，他非得把这些破气球一个一个踩爆不可。阿尔弗雷德咬牙切齿地想着，用力关上窗户，接着收拾屋里的狼藉。  
　　凭什么啊，他一遍收拾一边愤愤不平地咬着牙，凭什么在他努力让孩子健康快乐地长大的时候那家伙就什么都不用做？凭什么他还得替那个不负责任的alpha收拾烂摊子，绞尽脑汁回答孩子们——主要是艾利克斯——那些关于papa的傻问题？他总不能告诉他的儿子“我一点都不爱那个混蛋，只是因为被标记了才被迫结的婚有了你！”  
　　他把垃圾袋拖到门外，用力砸进垃圾桶里。哐当的响声之后只剩下夜晚无边的寂静和凉意——明明应该到夏天了啊。阿尔弗雷德咕哝着，紧了紧外套逃回屋里，脱力般地栽倒在沙发上，抱紧双腿，在再度变得冰冷空旷的屋子里缩成一团。  
　　夏洛特知道她的另一个父亲不是什么好人。她见过伊万对他动手，阿尔弗雷德也抱着她一起策划过逃跑的计划。从机场被抓回来之后，刚毕业的伊万把阿尔弗雷德被彻彻底底关在了那时他们住的小公寓里，夏洛特则被伊万带到了新家——也就是他们现在住的地方。如果不是几个月之后他有了艾利克斯，不是夏洛特成天哭闹着daddy让伊万没了耐心，阿尔弗雷德还不知道要在那被关多久。  
　　从那之后，夏洛特就讨厌伊万，现在这种讨厌甚至扩大到了所有的alpha——但是这样不对。察觉到这一点之后阿尔弗雷德就尽力想要让女儿明白，她不该这样憎恨其它那些无辜的alpha，但就像八年前试着给她喂奶换尿布时一样，他在这方面完全束手无策，不得要领。  
　　所以，他也只能尽量在艾利克斯面前营造出papa是个工作忙碌的好父亲的错觉。这个计划实施起来并不难，毕竟他现在过得仿佛是个单亲妈妈，布拉金斯基也不可能闲的没事告诉儿子：“我和你们的daddy才没有谈什么恋爱，是他喝高了非要和我上床，我标记了他然后不得不娶他。”  
　　是啊，残存的那点记忆碎片告诉阿尔弗雷德，是他自己不听父亲的警告去了酒吧喝的烂醉，是他自己把伊万按在宾馆床上，甚至像个不知廉耻的婊子一样主动扒了伊万的衣服。后来他只能装作断片把所有的罪责推到了alpha的身上，以免强烈的悔恨把他折磨到发疯。  
　　但这一切给他的惩罚还不够吗？父亲入狱，母亲去世的时候他一无所知连葬礼都没有参加，马修更是去了加拿大断了联系。现在，阿尔弗雷德明白自己只能依附着伊万·布拉金斯基活下去，做他的附属品。就算伊万真的同意离婚，他带着两个孩子也无处可去；如果alpha再狠心一点不给抚养费，他们恐怕连饭都吃不起。更何况……一想到那家伙的威胁，他的神经就绷得发疼。  
　　他自己的人生已经毁了，但那两个孩子的路还长着，他们还会有光明自由的未来。阿尔弗雷德明白，自己不能冒一点毁掉他们的风险。他想给夏洛特和艾利克斯一个温暖快乐的童年，让他们健健康康地长大，而不是在憎恨着某人的阴影下扭曲地成长——谁知道这样会不会让他们变成布拉金斯基那样的怪胎。  
　　如果妈妈还在就好了。回忆起她曾经让人不耐烦，现在却显得如此正确可贵的唠叨，阿尔弗雷德不由自主叹了口气。她会知道怎么恰到好处地教育不听话的小孩子，怎么烤世界上最好吃的苹果派……比起布拉金斯基家那个阴郁的、会拿刀在幼子的脖子上留下长长的、不得不常年用围巾遮掩着的伤痕的疯女人，她简直是世界上最好的妈妈。  
　　那个戴着围巾的身影浮现在脑海里的瞬间，他下意识地抬起头看了一眼挂钟。  
　　十点半了，伊万还没有回家。可能在因为那个电话的事生气吧。  
　　不能再拖下去了。想到艾利克斯刚刚的话，和肚子里大概快三个月的孩子——他依然没有什么妊娠反应，而这或许不是什么好事——阿尔弗雷德强迫自己坐直了身子。  
　　今天晚上等伊万回来，必须得和他谈一谈了，他想。一直这么逃避下去可不是hero该做的事啊。  
　　。  
　　“你终于醒了，都十一点了。我还以为你会睡到明早上。”  
　　“你这是在往哪开？”酒精让他的头脑还有些昏沉，虽然伊万一直酒量不错，但大学毕业之后他很久没喝这么多了。路旁闪过的路灯让他有些不适地皱起了眉头。  
　　“本来是往我家，不过既然你醒了，我还是先把你送回去吧——你家住哪？”  
　　没有回音。伊万只是低头用手指揉着太阳穴，直到车开到一个十字路口，才出声回答：“右拐。”  
　　“……你就不能早半分钟说吗。”王耀有些怨念地看了一眼后视镜，艰难地开始变道。  
　　“你是不是早就知道我和阿尔弗的事？看样子我这边的保密工作做的还不够呢。”  
　　“当然不是，关于你的omega我什么都没查到。我只知道你结了婚，还有一个上小学的女儿。”  
　　“你看到了她的照片，”后座传来一声轻笑，“她很像阿尔弗雷德。”  
　　“对。不过直到刚刚到宴会上提到他的时候，看到你那副表情我才敢确定，毕竟当年阿尔弗雷德退学是为了给你生孩子——这个真相也太惊悚了。”  
　　“他不是因为怀孕退的学。”  
　　“是吗？我见过琼斯的父亲，他是个挺开明的人，”王耀微微挑起眉头，后视镜里，坐在后座的伊万则已经低下头摆弄着手机，“如果不是因为怀孕，会不会是你的母亲手上那时已经有了他经济犯罪的证据，他才……？”  
　　“谁知道呢，”头也没抬，伊万心不在焉地回答，嘴角带着一丝冷笑，“就算是这样，最后妈妈还是举报了琼斯先生，他不光自己坐牢还害了他的儿子。”。  
　　“是吗？至少他成功地为儿子挑了一个爱他的alpha。”  
　　“我才没有。  
　　“嗳，刚刚是谁在抱怨他的omega冷淡得像座冰山眼里只有孩子——”  
　　“耀记错了吧，我不记得有说过这种话哦。”后座发出的的视线让王耀觉得背上仿佛有一座无形的巨大冰山准备压下来。于是他识相地住了嘴。  
　　直到下一个路口，车子按伊万指的方向转了弯，王耀才忍不住又一次开口：“我说，这个方向不是你家吧？这附近的小区……”  
　　“就这里。”  
　　这家伙听他把话说完是会死吗？王耀腹诽着，还是在路旁停下了车。但等到看清路边的房子，他的心头再次涌上了一股复杂的情绪。于是尽管已经下定决心，弄明白阿尔弗雷德退学的真相满足自己那点好奇心就不再管布拉金斯基家的闲事，那股情绪还是迫使王耀拉开了车门，走到伊万身后。  
　　“半夜十二点去别的omega家，你就不怕你的omega知道了气到离家出走？”  
　　“那家伙要是会为这个生气就好了。再说了，是他自己说他不想见我的，”伊万的脸上还挂着孩童般的残酷笑意，颤抖的手却试了好几次才把钥匙插进锁孔里，“那就如他所愿。”  
　　“啊还有，”他好像突然想到了什么，朝王耀眨了眨眼睛，“今天晚上的话，耀不会说出去的对不对？毕竟灭口的话，处理起来很麻烦呐。”  
　　门开的瞬间，那一头传来了他熟悉的客户经理的声音。王耀一时不知道说些什么，只得后退了几步，远远看着阿尔伯特冲出来，双眼发亮地围着一身酒气的alpha转来转去，热情地迎他进了屋——这孩子要是上班的时候也有这么活泼该多好。  
　　夏初的晚风吹的王耀浑身发凉。他裹紧外套，匆匆向自己的车走去。  
　　布拉金斯基真是蠢透了，他想，无可救药的那一种。  
　　


	6. 六

　　周末的晚餐时间，餐厅总是人满为患。  
　　平日里阿尔弗雷德并不讨厌这种喧闹，正相反，他喜欢热闹，也喜欢和他的孩子们一起讨论刚看完的电影。但今天，他却只是兴趣缺缺地戳弄着盘子里多汁的牛排，看着夏洛特和艾利克斯讨论着电影剧情，思绪早已飞到了九霄云外。  
　　已经半个多月了。他仍然照常接送孩子上下学，去超市买东西，参加那些无聊的聚会，就好像他的alpha仍然会在每天下午七点或者晚上九点推开家门，在他半夜因噩梦惊醒时安慰地把他搂进怀里。  
　　从前伊万不是没有彻夜不归过，但最迟他也会在第二天早上带着一身酒气和隐约的陌生omega气息回到家里，换衣洗漱之后再去学校或公司。这样两三个星期不回家过夜的事还从未有过。  
　　更何况那家伙知道他的小毛病——没有alpha的信息素和安慰，他会反复从噩梦里惊醒。阿尔弗雷德自己也不知道他什么时候有了这个莫名其妙的毛病。如果不是这样他们或许早就分房睡了，自己的肚子里也不会还有一个倒霉孩子。好几次他们吵架之后他气鼓鼓地睡在客房，最后都以被噩梦吓醒好几次，最后黑着眼圈回到卧室大床上伊万的怀抱里告终。  
　　更何况现在他是孕期，尤为需要alpha的信息素——几周来他没睡过一个好觉。他烦躁地叹了口气，还是强迫自己叉起了一小块牛排送进嘴里。什么时候开始他变得这样依赖布拉金斯基了？明明之前自己还期待着alpha会放手离开，但真正发生的时候他的心反而被什么压的喘不过气来。  
　　他又想起了不久前，归功于孕期格外灵敏的嗅觉，他送完孩子上学，一进屋就闻到了他的alpha那股清冷的冰雪一样的味道。当时阿尔弗雷德的心跳的飞快，上楼的时候还在艰难地思考着该气势汹汹地骂伊万一顿还是假装什么也没发生过地打个招呼——当然是后者更会让那个家伙难过吧？  
　　但卧室里空空如也，只有脏衣篮里放了几件伊万的衣服。他突然想起了什么似的打开衣柜——果不其然，那家伙的衣服消失了不少。  
　　这算什么？离家出走还要他的omega，他的“保姆”替他洗衣服吗？他走到脏衣篮边，拎起那件昂贵的西装外套，心里燃着冷静的怒火，思考着是否该把它撕成碎片。  
　　但最后他还是做了个让他后悔的决定，丢脸地顺从了令人厌恶的omega的本能。不知道什么时候半蹲在地上的他，抱着那件外套几乎把脸埋了进去。  
　　纷乱的气息混杂成一团。仿佛冬季西伯利亚的大雪一样柔软而寒冷的气味几乎麻痹他的大脑，以及伏特加的味道，但他记得伊万的信息素里的酒精味还没有这么浓。还有……  
　　他抽动了一下鼻子。  
　　没有错，是极温柔而纯粹的玫瑰香，和他自己那股浓郁甜腻到有些霸道的味道不一样，清甜得仿佛是晴朗午后的玫瑰花丛，枝叶青翠花瓣娇艳欲滴。大概是个很年轻的omega吧——生出这个想法的时候连他都吓了一跳，明明自己也才26岁啊。  
　　苦笑着松开了手，事后回忆起来都让他吃惊的冷静促使阿尔弗雷德抱起洗衣篮，快步走到洗衣机前，把里面的衣服通通扔了进去，然后设置了最长时间的清洗程序，丝毫不顾那些纯手工的昂贵西服是否经得起这样的摧残。  
　　机器蜂鸣着开始运转，哗哗的水声唤起阿尔弗雷德的回忆，联想到在噩梦里不断重温的，抱着满心的恐惧和绝望缩在浴室里想要洗掉身上那些挥之不去的陌生alpha气味的自己。  
　　真是脏透了。  
　　阿尔弗雷德咽下嘴里已经被咀嚼成肉泥的食物，对着呼唤他的孩子们露出微笑。  
　　。  
　　结完账准备离开的时候，他的身后突然响起了一阵喧哗。  
　　已经起身的阿尔弗雷德回过头，看见过道的另一边，一个身材结实的家伙正站在桌边，粗暴地拉扯着独自坐在座位上的另一个人。  
　　那人的脸被挡住，阿尔弗雷德看不清他的表情，却能从他发颤的声音里听出恐惧：“滚开！我们早就分手了！你……”  
　　“怎么着？那点臭钱就想打发我？攀上了高枝就翻脸不认人了？一个已婚的所谓总经理就值得你不要脸地黏上去？”显然是个alpha的男人声音越来越大，话也越发难听。他嘴里不干不净地骂着，同时狠狠地推开了想要劝架的服务员。  
　　“他怎么能这样！”  
　　女儿带着愤怒的低语更助长了他心里正义的火焰。觉醒成omega之后阿尔弗雷德就越发看不惯那些alpha仗着天生强壮的身体欺负别人，现在更是不能容忍这种事在他的面前发生。  
　　二十分钟之后，脸上带着淤青的alpha落荒而逃——才几拳头就扛不住了？刚刚害怕的几乎在墙角缩成一团的omega感激地看着他，一双又大又圆的蓝眸里盛满泪水。  
　　“谢……谢谢您!我……”他有些语无伦次地说，尾音淹没在小女孩的欢呼声里。  
　　“daddy真是太帅了！”夏洛特的眼神里写满了崇拜。她拉着有些看呆的弟弟跑过来，抓住父亲的衣摆兴奋地跳来跳去。  
　　刚刚救了美的英雄一咧嘴，露出一个爽朗的笑容，“没什么，”他轻快地说，“举手之劳罢了。”  
　　“要不是您，那个疯子可不会轻易放过我，我都搬了几次家了，”面前看起来仿佛还是个学生的omega终于平静了一点，对他挤出一丝微笑，皱起的眉头却还是透露了他心里的不安，“他是我大学时的前男友，但我们早就分手了，他一直纠缠我，现在还不知道从哪听来那种谣言……”  
　　“没事，”天生的正义感让阿尔弗雷德拔出衣兜里的笔，随手抽出一张纸写了起来，“嘿，这是我的号码，那家伙再来骚扰你就打电话给我，我一定把他揍得满地找牙！”他做了个挥拳的动作，背后的女儿咯咯笑着鼓掌。  
　　“谢谢您！”面前的omega带着不知所措的惊喜收下纸条，“您是我在这里遇见过第二个这样好心的人。我叫阿尔伯特·坎贝尔。”  
　　“阿尔弗雷德。”  
　　“坎贝尔先生和daddy好像啊，”一旁呆站了好久的艾利克斯突然开口了，“你们都是蓝眼睛金色头发——连发型和名字都很像。”  
　　“真的呢，”阿尔伯特用一种彬彬有礼的温和眼神打量着他和他的孩子，终于放松下来的嘴角流露出温柔的笑意，“他们是你的孩子吗？好可爱。”  
　　没等阿尔弗雷德回答，他就俯下身子，从衣兜里掏出糖果递给了两个小家伙。  
　　一股淡淡的、熟悉的玫瑰香味飘进他的鼻腔。  
　　阿尔弗雷德的心跳突然掉了一拍。  
　　。  
　　电话铃声又一次响起的时候，伊万按下接听，用俄语不耐烦地朝着那头低吼，双手攥紧了方向盘的皮套:“你还有什么要说的？”  
　　另一头诡异的安静了好一会，才在他决定挂掉的前一秒响起一个温吞的声音，“晚上好，伊万。”  
　　“王耀。”他松了口气，“我还以为是……”  
　　“维克多？”  
　　“那家伙这段时间往我这丢了好几个项目，收购案也催的很紧，”提到这个，伊万就觉得自己的太阳穴突突地跳动——或许是咖啡因摄入过量吧，“我刚刚下班，下一阶段的具体合作方案可能得推迟到下周五才能发给你们。”  
　　“我也知道你们忙的很，但是……”  
　　“用不着绕弯子，耀。”  
　　“最迟下周三，”他听着那个轻飘飘的声音，感觉自己的头濒临爆炸，“不然我们公司会来不及按时完工。”  
　　“……好，我尽量。”王耀的脾气他是知道的，表面温柔和蔼，实际黑心奸商——这种时候和这个难缠的家伙辩论无异于自找苦吃。  
　　“嗯。对了，你和琼斯——我是说阿尔弗雷德，怎么样了？他有因为那天晚上跟你生气吗？”  
　　“我不知道。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“那天晚上之后我还没见过他。”一个分神，他在某个已经打定主意直行的十字路口下意识地右拐。电话那边应景地发出惊讶的低呼。  
　　“你不会现在还住在坎贝尔家吧？”  
　　“他自己说不想见到我。”  
　　“吵架时候的气话不能当真。”  
　　“得了吧耀，”他笑着摇了摇头，“我和他都吵了八九年了，我了解他。他是真的恨透了我。”  
　　是啊，他消失半个月，那家伙连个电话都不愿意给他打。头一天打给托里斯确认了伊万有去上班之后，阿尔弗雷德那边就一点动静都没有，想必正享受着久违的自由吧。  
　　“……那你打算怎么办？”  
　　“现在我可没精力对付他，维克多塞过来工作够我不眠不休忙一个月的，忙完再说吧。”  
　　“你不能老是逃避。”  
　　“……我没有。”他有些心虚地反驳，但那双琥珀色的瞳仁向来有看穿人心的神奇力量——哪怕王耀本人并不在他的眼前。  
　　“为什么不愿意承认你爱他？你连出轨都要找个年轻版的阿尔弗雷德。告诉他你喜欢他，能想要和他像正常的夫妻一样在一起，这又不会让你少块肉。”  
　　“别以为你什么都知道，王耀。我不过和你说了那几句而已。”他把车停在阿尔伯特家的门口，望着那栋小小的白色房子，手指有节奏地敲击着方向盘。  
　　“阿尔伯特和我只是朋友，我没有出轨。更何况，他知道我爱他，”伊万发出压抑的轻笑，“那可是阿尔弗雷德，他那么聪明，我敢打赌他早就知道了，只等着我告诉他的时候再来取笑我。”  
　　“他也知道我觉得愧疚，觉得对不起他和孩子，那个机灵鬼也利用这点来折磨我，来索要补偿——他当然记得那天晚上是他自己主动跟我上的床，还有那些冷脸，奥斯卡简直欠他一座小金人。  
　　“不得不说这一招高明极了。四年前我还把他锁在家里，雇保姆和保镖看着不许他出门一步，现在呢，只要他会回家，他想去哪里就去哪里，想要多少钱就有多少钱，我想揍他都下不去手。这还不够吗？”  
　　听筒那端是长久的沉默。就像打开了潘多拉的盒盖一样，alpha控制不住地继续说了下去。  
　　“阿尔弗雷德——他的身体里流着他父亲那个诈骗犯的血，冰冷的像个冷血动物。他的心里就只有他自己。这一点你是知道的，耀，高中的时候你就说过，他这种人支持AO平权不过是因为他自己觉醒成了omega，倘若他是个alpha，恐怕又会是alpha霸权的支持者。  
　　“这话真是对极了。你真该看看阿尔弗雷德那副虚伪的样子——他和我一样讨厌小孩子，讨厌那种哭哭啼啼的生物。夏洛特小时候，她喝奶总是把他弄疼，不到一个半月他就断了母乳喂上了奶粉。那孩子还好几次因为喝凉水冲的奶粉拉肚子。现在呢，她满心都是他这个‘好爸爸’。他这么用心把自己塞进这个角色里，不过是为了让我对他更愧疚。”  
　　“……既然这样，我还有一个问题，为什么只要不给他孩子他就不愿意离婚？照你这么说他早该离开了，”听筒那头的王耀无声地翻了个白眼——天知道这个布拉金斯基脑子里装的都是什么，说不定塞满了阿尔弗雷德的脂肪团，“还有，既然他这么利用你，你还爱他？”  
　　“谁知道呢，”疲倦的alpha绝望地按压着眉心，嘴角拉扯出一个古怪的笑容，声音却依然冰冷平静，“耀，我现在真的很累，没工夫去应付他，更没空去思考什么是见鬼的‘正常’夫妻生活。你知道的，我父亲死在我出生的那天，维克多和我妈妈一样是个十足的疯子，斯捷潘睡过的omega加起来得有好几打，跟他们比起来，我和阿尔弗简直再正常不过了。  
　　“至于我为什么会爱上他？——你最好去问不讲道理的上帝。我真希望那个愚蠢的丘比特用的不是弓箭而是步枪，最好直接把我的心脏打个稀烂，省的还得阿尔弗雷德亲自动手。”  
　　断线的嘟嘟声响起。王耀关掉屏幕，把手机推到桌子另一边——这个傻瓜没救了。他摇了摇头，翻阅着茶几上的小说。  
　　“爱情就是毒药。”他默念着纸上的文字，赞同地点了点头。


	7. Chapter 7

　　穿着白色外套的医生走在前面。长得看不见尽头的走廊里充斥着消毒水的味道，惨白一片的墙壁让斯捷潘有些懊悔地皱起眉头。  
　　医院真是让人讨厌的地方。  
　　三岁那年的冬天的记忆又一次被唤醒，他和一脸肃穆的维克多冲进医院，几乎是同时看见了刚刚出生的弟弟和父亲的尸体。哥哥带着满脸他当时还不能理解的愤怒和悲伤，走到护士的面前，一把扼住了哭闹着的弟弟的脖子。而他则走到父亲躺着的床边，掀开盖着的白布，有些恐惧地看着面前的景象，踮起脚尖拍了拍他尚且完好的半张冰凉的脸。  
　　“爸爸？”  
　　灌进耳朵里的是婴儿尖锐的啼哭，还有哥哥声嘶力竭的哭喊和医生护士的低吼尖叫，混乱地吵成一团。  
　　这是命运给他的第一课，新生和死亡两个截然相反的存在一并放在了年幼的孩子面前强迫他接受——但这未免太残忍了一点。哪怕是十几年后，面对刚满18岁、拿着验孕棒面色苍白的阿尔弗雷德，他也是这么想的，甚至差点狠不下心告诉他已经迟到了半个月的他的母亲的死讯。  
　　但他到底还是说了，就像他到底还是答应了替忙的脱不开身的万尼亚来看一眼那个该死的老琼斯，一切最初的祸端。  
　　斯捷潘习惯性地微笑着走进了病房，门在他的背后重重关上。病床上的老人艰难地抬起头——他几乎认不出他来。曾经的金发已经变得花白，深陷的眼窝里嵌着的眼珠浑浊不堪，呆滞地转动着。  
　　好半天，他似乎才看清来人，开口说话时身体像是坏掉的风箱一样剧烈起伏，声音嘶哑难听:“怎么是你……”  
　　“伊万很忙。”他拉过一张椅子，皮笑肉不笑地坐在床沿。他听弟弟提起过，四五年前这家伙的头发就已经全白了，但现在他发现老琼斯远比他想象中更老。这副模样不像是五十岁，倒像是八十岁，半条腿已经跨进了棺材——这可不好，他想，这个老混蛋给所有人带来了那么多痛苦，自己倒是想一走了之？  
　　于是他扬起嘴角，决定给已经被监狱折磨的相当凄惨的老琼斯再打一针强心剂。  
　　“想知道你的儿子最近过得怎么样吗？”  
　　。  
　　“万尼亚？”  
　　他转过头，看见阿尔伯特眼里惊喜的闪光，“你怎么……不是说今天会回家吗？”  
　　“不欢迎我？”伊万笑笑，对方立刻涨红了脸摆摆手。  
　　“没有啦，我只是觉得这么久都不回去，你的伴侣会不高兴的。都说夫妻没有隔夜仇……”阿尔伯特走到沙发边坐下，见伊万再次低下头看书，也就没再接着说下去。  
　　他小心地挪动了身子，离alpha又近了一些:“万尼亚，你吃过晚餐了吗？”  
　　“吃过了。”意料之中简洁的回答，alpha甚至头都没抬一下。  
　　已经习惯了这种冷淡的阿尔伯特毫不在意地继续笑着。他的万尼亚就是这样的人，他又一遍告诉自己，身边的alpha不过是不擅长主动罢了：“你今天又去公司加班了？最近很忙吧。”  
　　“嗯。”书页翻动的脆响过后屋内又归于寂静。  
　　还能说什么呢？阿尔伯特有些紧张地咬着嘴唇，搜肠刮肚地寻找着话题——半个多月来他们已经聊了很多，或者说他单方面地说了很多。alpha很少发表什么长篇大论，大多数时候只是一言不发，眼睛盯着书本或是屏幕，但阿尔伯特知道他在听。某一次没话找话的时候他只不过稍微提了一句那件大学时在跳蚤市场买的西装有点大，第二天下班之后伊万就把他拖进了他自己连看都不敢多看一眼的服装店。那些价签上的长长的一串零让他眼花缭乱。  
　　但从试衣间里出来的时候，他自己也不得不承认，镜子里的青年的确判若两人。挺括的西服恰到好处地勾勒出他的身材，就连那张宛如高中生的稚嫩面庞带来的孩子气也被中和了不少，显得更加沉稳。  
　　他在镜子前转动着身体，瞄了坐在一旁沙发上的伊万一眼，却发现alpha盯着他的目光有些出神，仿佛透过他看见了什么别的东西。不过很快alpha就注意到了自己的失态，别过头掩饰地咳了两声，才起身走到阿尔伯特的面前。  
　　“很合适呀，”他带着一贯的笑容，语调柔软，“你觉得呢？”  
　　“这太……”环视了一圈围着他们的店员，阿尔伯特有些不好意思地压低了声音，“太贵了。”  
　　“没关系，送给你的，就当是这段时间住在你家的房租好了。”  
　　最后他又被拉着试了好几套衣服，还有配套的衬衫领带甚至领带夹。结账的时候他胆战心惊地看着屏幕上的数字——两套衣服的价格快够付那套小房子半年的房租了。伊万却看也不看地刷了卡。  
　　“走吧，”心情似乎不错的伊万偏了偏头，那双紫眸里闪烁着让他沉溺的光芒，“你昨天说想去的那家餐厅，我定了座。”  
　　“这是个好兆头，”今天晚上在他的前男友被那位好心的先生赶走之后，阿尔伯特告诉了来赴约的朋友这件事，他的朋友这样评价到，“这说明他很在乎你。”  
　　“……但他已经结婚了。”想到这个，阿尔伯特眼里的光芒黯淡了下去，沮丧地叹了口气。布拉金斯基无名指上从没摘下过的那枚戒指耀眼的光芒像是一粒沙子揉在他的心口。  
　　“你是个傻子吗阿尔，他现在住在你家!”坐在他对面的朋友有些恨铁不成钢地敲着桌子，“你大学开始喜欢他，费了那么多力气，难不成要在这个时候放弃？关于他的伴侣，他提过什么没有？”  
　　阿尔伯特摇了摇头：“我问过一次，他好像不太高兴……”  
　　“那就对了，指不定他压根就不喜欢他的伴侣。你再推一把，你的万尼亚就能离婚娶你了。”  
　　“但这是破坏……”  
　　“我费那么多力气帮你打探消息，可不是为了让你走到这一步再退缩的！”他怒气冲冲地把餐刀重重拍在了桌面上，在收到四周的侧目之后翻了个白眼，不情不愿地压低了声音，“我的上帝，灌他几瓶酒看部恐怖电影再撒个娇，把他拐到床上再利用你omega的优势——我跟你保证，没有一个功能正常的alpha抵得过发情omega的诱惑——睡完了他还能不认账？他现在的伴侣就是因为被他标记了才结的婚。我说，你以前可没这么畏畏缩缩。”  
　　“……我再想想吧。”阿尔伯特迟疑不定地把餐巾放进盘子里准备离开，突然又想到什么似的看向他，湛蓝里闪烁着困惑，“对了，你怎么知道万……伊万喜欢阳光活泼的类型？”  
　　面前的alpha显然没预想到这个问题。他愣了一下，旋即不耐烦地抓了抓深色的头发，“我认识他一个朋友——你问这个干嘛？”  
　　“没什么，随便问问。”  
　　。  
　　大门砰的一下被撞开，满身是血的人缓慢地抬起头，露出一个扭曲狰狞的微笑——  
　　“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
　　真是愚蠢的片子。伊万这样想着，有些无奈地拍了拍整个人扑进他怀里的阿尔伯特。  
　　“好了好了，它走了。”  
　　“真……真的吗？”  
　　他被吓得浑身发抖，甚至用手捂住了眼睛，但还是忍不住回过头从指缝里看着屏幕，被身材火辣的女主角从噩梦里惊醒的惨叫吓得又一哆嗦。  
　　伊万熟练地轻拍着他的脊背安抚着他，那家伙刚洗过澡还没干的金发隔着睡衣贴在他的胸口，身体散发出一股好闻的玫瑰花香——但他却偏偏怀念起了一股相似却不同的甜腻味道。  
　　阿尔弗雷德现在在干什么呢？哄孩子睡觉？他的思绪不知不觉地飘到城市的另一头。那家伙现在晚上睡得好吗？他不在，他还会做噩梦吗？  
　　他都快忘记了阿尔弗雷德的这个毛病是什么时候开始的，或许是被他标记之后？总之夏洛特出生之前，向来浅眠的伊万就常常被omega在半夜带着点哭腔的声音惊醒。那时他还会有些惊慌地摇醒阿尔弗问他发生了什么事，而还在梦境阴影里的omega则只会半睁着一双满溢迷茫和恐惧的蓝眸，无声地蠕动着嘴唇往床的另一端瑟缩——难以想象那个以英雄自居的家伙还有这样脆弱的时候。  
　　后来他们都习惯了。只要阿尔弗雷德一出声，伊万就会本能地伸手把他揽到怀里轻拍他冒着冷汗的脊背，在半梦半醒间含糊不清地说着安慰的话。过不了几分钟，他的omega就会安静下来，再一次发出均匀平缓的呼吸声。  
　　伊万从没问过他噩梦的内容。但除了被标记嫁给他，这家伙还有什么阴影会让他怕成这样？伊万·布拉金斯基恐怕就是噩梦的另一个主角吧。  
　　又是一声尖叫。  
　　这一次沉浸在自己思绪里的伊万倒是被结结实实吓了一跳。alpha下意识地收紧了手臂，把omega结结实实地圈进了怀里。  
　　电影结束了，屋子里一下子陷入了一种诡异的昏暗和安静，他甚至能听见两个人咚咚的心跳声——自己纯粹是被那声尖叫给吓的，他默默想着，低下了头看向怀里挂在他身上的家伙。借着滚动着片尾字幕的屏幕发出的那点微弱光亮，那双蓝色眼睛里闪着的泪光一览无余。  
　　“万尼亚……”  
　　“很晚了，阿尔，”伊万低声呢喃着，理智告诉他应该把这个omega推开，但他却还是纵容着omega把脸埋进了自己的肩头，“该睡了。”  
　　心脏深处似乎有什么东西融化开来。吐出那个名字的时候他总是有种恍惚的错觉，好像怀里温驯地点头的家伙是另一个人，一个……永远也不会这样做的人。  
　　真是糟糕透了，他想。  
　　阿尔伯特一如既往相当听话地松开了手，道了声晚安就回了卧室。客厅那张折叠床已经被拉开铺好了，伊万躺在床上，却感觉几个小时前恼人的困倦已经全都消失了，整个人意想不到得清醒。  
　　一闭上眼睛，他的眼前就浮现出阿尔伯特看向自己的眼神，那双碧蓝色的眼眸里闪烁着似曾相识的灼热——他曾经在自己omega的眼里见过。不同的是，阿尔弗雷德这样看向的人从来不是，也不会是他自己。  
　　于是他自暴自弃般地放任自己沉溺在那片灼灼燃烧的深蓝湖泊里。另一方面，阿尔伯特那孩子也温顺乖巧得让他吃惊。伊万加班到再晚，阿尔伯特都会布置好晚餐餐桌等着他回来。几次他凌晨才下班，客厅也仍然开着灯，四仰八叉倒在沙发上昏昏欲睡的omega一听见门打开的声音就跳起来，噔噔噔跑过来主动替他摘围巾脱外套，俨然一副好妻子的模样。伊万说了两次不用这样，阿尔伯特却在这种时候展露出了和阿尔弗雷德如出一辙的固执。  
　　而他所能回报的，不过是自己想要交给另一个人，却因为知道会被拒绝而无处可送的心意。他抽出空陪着黏人的omega逛街散步聊天，耐心地听着他还算有趣的滔滔不绝——这些琐事似乎就是他所能想到一个alpha该做的全部了。  
　　他又一次想起带阿尔伯特去试西装的那一天。那孩子从试衣间里走出来的刹那，伊万却满脑子都是高中时穿着正装站在麦克风后的死敌。聚光灯从阿尔弗雷德的头顶打下来，让他周身笼罩着浅金色的光辉，那头金发熠熠生辉，蓝宝石一样的眼里仿佛盛了无边无际的大海，轻易就能掀起惊涛骇浪。  
　　“……万尼亚？”  
　　记忆里绚烂的灯光突然熄灭。他看见那个有些手足无措的少年，温柔的眼眸里像是起了风，在原本平静的湖泊里激起涟漪。  
　　就算再像，他也不会是阿尔弗雷德。  
　　伊万有些烦躁地翻了个身，却瞥见了站在黑暗里怯生生抱着抱枕的阿尔伯特。他坐起来按亮了灯。  
　　“怎么还不睡？”  
　　“我……我睡不着，”他低下头，露出来的耳根红的仿佛滴血，“万尼亚可以和我一起睡吗？”  
　　“不可以哦。”开什么玩笑，一个alpha和一个omega睡在一张床上？他知道阿尔伯特从不在他面前用beta伪装剂，而omega的信息素简直就是个隐形的炸弹，他也没打算和阿尔弗雷德以外的人走到那一步。  
　　那孩子有些失望地攥紧了怀里的抱枕，抬起一双噙着泪水的眼睛可怜兮兮地盯着他，活像一只受伤的大型犬：“万尼亚……”  
　　他的眼前又一次出现了恍惚的幻觉，灯光里金发的家伙似乎变成了几年前那个说着去客房睡，做了噩梦又溜回卧房里的阿尔弗雷德，被惊醒的alpha继续闭着眼睛装睡，等着暖融融的omega带着一股子香甜花蜜的味道拱进怀里。  
　　然而就在伊万准备开口的刹那，电话铃声突兀地划破了屋内的寂静。  
　　他转身一把抓起响得起劲的手机，屏幕上的名字让他心里那点说不出是庆幸还是什么都情绪消失的一干二净，只留下一股不详的预感在心中蔓延。  
　　“Алло?(喂) ”  
　　“现在是凌晨三点，你在哪？为什么不在家？”俄语单词像机枪子弹一样从电话那头袭来，斯捷潘语气里罕见的焦躁让伊万心头一紧，顾不得愣在一旁的人，站起来抓起了自己的衣服。  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　“你的omega，阿尔弗雷德出事了。”  
　　


	8. Chapter 8

　　“哪家医院？”  
　　“市中心那家，布拉金斯基自家旗下的。”那一头的斯捷潘已经恢复了往日戏谑的语气，“要是那几个急诊的医生没看出来他婚戒上布拉金斯基家的家徽打电话给院长联系我，估计还在盘问你家那两个哭到说不出话的小家伙——你也真行啊，自己的omega怀孕三个多月，你一点都不知道？”  
　　伊万狠狠踩下一脚油门，窗外空旷道路上的路灯连成一片，看起来仿佛一条长长的光带，一点点勒住他的心脏。  
　　三个多月？的确，他们上一次做爱似乎就是二月，伊万作为alpha一年一次的发情期，而且也没有任何保护措施，毕竟三年前艾利克斯的出生简直是一场灾难，早产加胎位不正，阿尔弗雷德还经历了一场惨烈的大出血。那之后医生断言阿尔弗很可能不会再有孩子——可能，他无声地咒骂着，该死的可能。  
　　他努力回忆着离家之前的阿尔弗雷德，但却丝毫想不起来那家伙有什么怀孕的迹象，只记得回家拿衣服那天看见酒柜里少了一瓶酒。而他清楚地知道，他的omega在被他标记之后几乎滴酒不沾。  
　　那会是谁喝的？难不成是某个alpha？  
　　“那几个医生查了他的病历，”扩音器里传出一阵键盘的敲击声，“嗯……我猜你也不知道他去年十一月二十号还去了一趟医院吧？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“费城附近镇上的小医院——也是，大医院看到他的姓估计就会给你打电话了……”  
　　“他怎么了。”伊万毫不犹豫地打断了他，语调里的寒意让斯捷潘终于收起了他毫无意义的絮叨。  
　　“流产，两个月。”  
　　两个月，十一月底——他的脑子里仿佛有根紧绷的弦啪地一下断开。  
　　“他去做了流产手术？”  
　　“你问我？病历上就写了这么多。”  
　　“时间不对。”伊万自言自语般地喃喃着。  
　　一年来他们做爱的次数一只手就能数清。他记得清清楚楚，上上次是在孩子们开学之前，他和阿尔弗雷德因为什么愚蠢的原因吵了一架，最后以他把omega推到床上结束。那家伙也不甘示弱，抓着他的手臂咬得几乎见血，接下来的半个月他都得穿着长袖衬衫，袖口严严实实地扣好。  
　　那是炎热的八月。  
　　“什么？……你不会还记你们几月几号上的床吧？”  
　　伊万没回答。车停在一个亮着红灯的路口，他的手指不耐烦地敲击着方向盘，指示灯旁跳动的数字把他的大脑搅成一团乱麻。  
　　半年多就这两次，偏偏两次都中？一片混乱的脑海里又浮现出那瓶消失的酒。明明已经是夏天了，他却感觉浑身发凉。  
　　一阵沉默之后，斯捷潘清了清嗓子:“这种小医院你也知道，能记得填电子病历已经很不错了，时间填错了也正常，说不定你的小omega是自己流掉了以后去医院检查呢——不过话说回来，你真的什么都不知道？”  
　　“他自己不愿意告诉我，”一声轻笑，伊万的声音又变成了平日里那种柔软却冰冷疏离的语调，“说不定……”  
　　“你怀疑他的孩子不是你的？不可能。”最后几个词脱口而出之后斯捷潘才意识到自己大概说错了话，那样斩钉截铁的语气肯定会让伊万起疑心的。  
　　但斯捷潘就是情不自禁地想起了那天晚上阿尔弗雷德抱着双腿缩在床脚的模样，omega的皮肤被搓洗的发红，指尖都皱巴巴地凹陷进去。他试图为那家伙处理满身的伤口，从药劲里缓过来的omega却像见了鬼一样拼命的反抗，差点打折他的胳膊——那时候他就明白，这家伙恐怕不会再让任何alpha碰他一下了，更不可能自愿和别的alpha上床甚至有了孩子。  
　　“为什么？”  
　　果不其然。  
　　“直觉而已，”他干笑一声试图掩饰过去，“早知道我该明天再去看那个老家伙，告诉他你就是这么对他的宝贝儿子的，他说不定能气的直接躺进棺材里。”  
　　电话那头传来一声轻哼，然后是尖锐的刹车声和挂断的忙音。  
　　已经完全清醒的斯捷潘看了一眼窗外的漆黑夜色，无奈地叹了口气。  
　　。  
　　首先落入视野里的是几个惨白的光点。  
　　他费力地眨巴着眼睛，感觉那几个微弱的光点逐渐扩大，连成一片，和小腹传来的疼痛一起把他模糊不清的意识拉回现实。  
　　耳畔的脚步声和说话声逐渐清晰起来。阿尔弗雷德尝试着挪动手指，却感到它们似乎被困在一种奇异的温暖中动弹不得。于是他艰难地转过头，看见了那片好像罩着浓雾的紫色。  
　　——又是那样让他害怕的眼神。  
　　阿尔弗雷德几乎是一下子彻底清醒了过来。  
　　第一次看到那样的眼神是也是从病床上醒来的时候，一脸怀疑和同情的护士小姐旁敲侧击地问他是否遭遇了家暴。他看向白的可怕的天花板，感觉到身体内部像大地震后的余震一样传来的一波又一波阵痛，一次又一次摇头。  
　　护士离开的时候才打开了门，高大的alpha快步走到床前。他没戴围巾，只得有些可笑地竖起衬衫的领子遮挡脖颈上的伤痕。惨白明亮的灯光下，他浅金色的睫毛投下斑驳的影，衬得那双布满血丝的紫眸幽暗得深不见底。  
　　从alpha的眼神里阿尔弗雷德读出了愧疚难过甚至是微妙的恐惧，后面大概还有千百种复杂的情绪——但他太累了。omega困倦地闭上了眼睛，任由这一切的罪魁祸首抓住他的手，轻声呢喃着什么。  
　　第二次则是出院的几个月后，他带着女儿逃跑失败，代价是彻底失去了本就残缺不全的自由。伊万带走了女儿搬进了新家，而他住在空荡荡的旧公寓里，陪伴他的只有不苟言笑，每当他试图开门都会用磕磕绊绊的英语阻止他的俄国老妇人。她早上会带着必需的食品和生活用品前来，晚上离开的时候会把大门妥帖地锁死。那段日子里阿尔弗雷德甚至不被允许看一眼门口翠绿的草坪。被对女儿的思念和难以忍受的寂静夜晚折磨得他快要发疯，反复的噩梦和心悸让他夜不能寐。  
　　又一次从噩梦中惊醒的时候，他突然看见了站在床侧的伊万。那一瞬间他差点以为自己还在梦境里。谁都没有说话，alpha只是静静地看着他，用那种他似曾相识的眼神。他的眼下泛着青色，眼眶里爬满了血丝，嘴角的弧度却出乎意料地柔和。  
　　一个想法突然像惊雷一样在阿尔弗雷德的脑子里炸开——他爱他。  
　　那个一直折磨他的混蛋伊万·布拉金斯基，是爱他的。  
　　不，这不可能！他有些惊慌地抓紧被子，大脑却不受控制地飞速运转起来。alpha那个眼神里所有的含义忽然之间赤裸裸地呈现在他的眼前，从前他那些被自己归为喜怒无常阴晴不定的行为似乎一下子都有了逻辑。那一瞬间阿尔弗雷德突然不知道该笑还是该哭：上帝啊——命运为什么偏偏跟他开这样的玩笑？  
　　对阿尔弗雷德内心想法一无所知的alpha俯下身，带着一身冰冷的气息，在他的omega额头上烙下一个截然相反的灼热的吻。  
　　“我想你了。”阿尔弗雷德听见他含糊不清的，带着叹息的话语。  
　　此刻他的alpha动了动嘴唇，似乎想说什么，最后却只是化为一声沉重的叹息。阿尔弗雷德移开视线，在屋子里乱转的目光经过隔壁床上睡着的两个孩子，最终落到了他自己手腕上的疤痕上。  
　　早知道当年应该割深一点，他有气无力地想着，一了百了多好。  
　　夏洛特率先惊叫着daddy跳下床，一头扎进他的怀里。伊万看见阿尔弗雷德狠狠皱了一下眉头，疼的龇牙咧嘴，却很快又露出了平日面对孩子那副模样，强撑着笑容转过头跟女儿小声说着什么。  
　　“papa？”他回过头，看着揉着眼睛拽住他衣角的艾利克斯，“你出差回来了？”  
　　伊万愣了一下，机械的点了点头。  
　　“你走的那天怎么都不告诉daddy？他在客厅等了你一个晚上。”软软的童音里带着不满地埋怨。他下意识地回头看了一眼阿尔弗雷德，发现后者已经抱着手机缩回被子里，他的女儿则带着毫不遮掩的怨恨盯着他，仿佛这一次又是他亲手把她的daddy送进了医院。  
　　过了一会阿尔弗雷德才从被窝里钻出来，看也不看伊万一眼，叫两个孩子围到床前。  
　　“我给雷恩叔叔发了短信，”他的声音沙哑极了，“他的车马上就到门口接你们去学校，放学以后他会接你们回他家，你们要乖乖的听话，知道吗？”  
　　“可是我想陪着daddy……”  
　　“没有可是！”突然严厉的daddy似乎把他们俩都吓了一跳，夏洛特嘟着嘴不再说话，又瞪了一旁的伊万一眼。  
　　“把他们送下去。”他依然没看他，但那样冷淡且不容置疑的语气让伊万明白他是在和自己说话。他沉默地点点头，一只手抓住艾利克斯， 伸向夏洛特的那只手却被她拍开。小姑娘恋恋不舍地回头看了一眼daddy，才不情不愿地跟在父亲的身后。  
　　回到病房门口的时候伊万才看了一眼手机——现在他应该在公司准备十分钟之后的会议。一长串的未接电话列表里有他的助理托里斯，有那几个主管，还有……  
　　屏幕又一次亮了起来，“阿尔伯特”几个巨大的字母闪动着。伊万犹豫了一下，按掉了电话。  
　　他快步走进病房，几分钟之前还淡定地跟孩子说话的omega已经捂着肚子缩成一团，散发着浓浓消毒水味道的被子都被踢到了床下。  
　　“很疼？”伊万看着阿尔弗雷德皱成一团的脸，准备伸手按下呼叫铃，却被声音嘶哑的omega制止了。  
　　“我要回家。”他伸出一只手拽住伊万的胳膊，嘟囔着把头往枕头里埋。  
　　“你得在医院住几天。”  
　　“我要回家。”  
　　“别胡闹，阿尔弗雷德。”  
　　“伊万……”他抬起头，虚弱的脸上难得地露出了一点哀求的神色，“我想回家。”  
　　“……好。”  
　　。  
　　吃了止疼药的omega一直睡到了傍晚，才总算有了点精神——或许是太有精神了。伊万端着煮好的汤走进房间时，发现他居然正挣扎着想要站起来。  
　　“别乱动，阿尔弗，听话。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德停下动作，用有些奇怪的眼神盯着他:“你在家待了一天？”  
　　“对，”他把汤放在床头，替他把枕头竖起垫在身后的同时，满意地发现omega的体温不再像早上那样低得让人害怕，“缺席了两场会议一个谈判，维克多刚刚打电话的时候气得想要活剥了我——你呢，没有什么话要说？”  
　　“你的小情人没有生气吗？”靠在枕头上的阿尔弗雷德没有回答，嘴角勾起一丝嘲讽的笑，“半夜抛下他跑出来，不用去哄哄？”  
　　“我不知道你在说什么。”alpha依旧是那副他看惯的虚伪笑容。他在床沿坐下，伸手想去触碰阿尔弗雷德的脸，却被一扭头躲开。  
　　“阿尔伯特，”听见这个名字的时候，伊万的手停在了半空，“这半个月你都和他在一起吧，布拉金斯基。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德眼看着他的脸色逐渐阴暗，心里却有什么逼着他继续说了下去：“我还以为会是什么大胸的漂亮美女呢，没想到你的眼光还真是一成不变啊，赝品的爱感觉怎么样？”  
　　出乎意料的，没有任何辩解，也没有恼羞成怒的巴掌，伊万僵住的脸上露出一个扭曲的微笑。  
　　“你一直都知道，阿尔弗。”  
　　他果然都知道。那一刹那伊万几乎想要放声大笑。对他的猜测一点不错，他还是高中时候那个残忍狡诈的家伙。  
　　自己到底为什么会爱上他？为什么偏偏是他？在意识到对阿尔弗雷德的感情之后伊万不止一次地思索过这个问题，但他对爱这东西实在是知之甚少，就连迟到的追求都愚蠢的可笑。送礼物也好，拥抱亲吻也好，这些无一例外地得到了阿尔弗雷德冷淡的拒绝。  
　　他们之间的关系冷得像是坚冰，强行触碰只会让尖锐的棱角割的人鲜血淋漓，若是融化，又会变成抓不住的水滴从指缝里溜走。他束手无策。  
　　这份该死的爱已经成了对他们两个人的折磨，他猛然觉得，或许他的确应该放手了。狠狠心把阿尔弗雷德从他的生命里割掉总好过这样看着他折磨他们俩——现在还牵扯上了另一个无辜的omega。  
　　或许维克多说的对，伊万有些恍惚地想，他就是个多余的人。  
　　他想起七岁那年第一次到美国，坐在餐桌上听着之前未曾谋面的母亲和哥哥用听不懂的话争吵;九岁的生日，母亲咒骂着他用刀划开他的脖子，然后又扔掉沾满鲜血的匕首抱着他哭着诅咒自己和命运；还有高中时的阿尔弗雷德——自大狂妄，聪明到了狡诈的地步，却也如同太阳一样耀眼热情，引人注目。彼时那汪蔚蓝像是深不可测的波光粼粼的大海，里头蕴藏着十足的活力，总是让他克制不住地想要去探寻更深处。互殴时连他眼里冒出的愤怒火花都让他心跳加速。  
　　现在呢？阿尔弗雷德瞒着他跑到乡镇里的小医院打掉不知道是不是他的孩子，女儿不愿意让他在她的生日上出现——自己还在固执地坚持些什么？  
　　“离婚吧。”  
　　听见这三个字的时候阿尔弗雷德彻底呆住了。他已经做好了被激怒的伊万再揍他一顿的准备，但这句话完全在他的意料之外。这个混蛋又想要干什么？他带着惊惧和迟疑打量面前这个变得有些陌生的布拉金斯基，试探般地开口。  
　　“好，我明天就带着两个孩子走。”  
　　伊万看出了他的惊讶，温柔地低下头亲吻omega的额头，脸上带着柔和的微笑：“我怎么能赶走一个刚刚流产的omega呢？你留下，我走。”  
　　大脑一片空白的阿尔弗雷德几乎是下意识地伸出了手，alpha带着冷冽信息素味道的衣角却只是从他的手心划过。身体深处的疼痛让他没法站起来，只能呆愣地看着alpha走到门口，又似乎想起了什么转过了头：“离婚协议书我会尽快找律师写好寄给你，房子和孩子都会是你的，物业费和抚养费我出，你用不着担心。这段时间记得好好休息，明天下午家庭医生还会来——开心一点呀，亲爱的阿尔弗。”  
　　他看着alpha的嘴唇一张一合，声音似乎是从遥远的天际传来。  
　　“这不是你一直想要的自由吗？”  
　　门猛地关上了。  
　　。  
　　“妈的。”  
　　书房的门被砰的一声推开。他不用抬头就知道骂骂咧咧的走进来的alpha是谁，毕竟也没有别人再有这样的胆子了。  
　　“失败了？”  
　　“那个该死的阿尔伯特，偏偏到了最后一步临场退缩了。”艾伦烦躁地蹂躏着自己本就毛躁的深棕色短发，没来得及补染的发根隐约冒出一点金色。  
　　“我早说过这主意不靠谱。”  
　　“你说的是你弟弟是个缺爱的小鬼头，一点糖果都能勾引走。”  
　　“那也得看是不是他中意的糖，替代品到底还是假的，”维克多有些好笑地看着艾伦像个闹脾气的孩子一样一把推开他的电脑，放肆地跳上他的办公桌，文件哗啦啦地倒在地上，“不过的确是可惜了，出轨离婚是个能让小万尼亚在社会新闻上露一面的机会。”  
　　“那么现在，你打算怎么办？”艾伦居高临下地看着他，赤裸的脚却有意无意地搭上他的大腿，“他们不能就这么简单的离婚。”  
　　“他们不会的，”眯起那双嗜血的红瞳，维克多愉快地捉住了调皮的脚腕，冰凉的手指顺着小腿向上爬，“阿尔弗雷德是我们最大的筹码，利用好他就能让那个被爱情冲昏头脑的万尼亚乖乖地滚出公司——这是父亲的遗产，他一丝一毫都不该沾染。而且等那个时候就算他们没离婚，你的愿望也会达成的不是吗。”  
　　“你这话说了好几遍了。可别忘了，我要的可不是他继续做什么衣食无忧的家庭主妇，我要看那个蜜糖罐里长大的家伙和我一样身无分文地流浪，尝尝为了一块面包和流浪汉打架的滋味，”两股浓郁的alpha信息素在屋子里弥漫，混合在一起的味道辛辣呛鼻，早已习惯的味道主人却毫不在意地扬起了嘴角，“现在他肯定恨透了自己omega的身份吧，你说那个时候，他会不会明白这个性别有多值钱？”  
　　“你也说过好几遍了，我明白，”维克多凑近他低声呢喃，同时满意地听见对方因为他的手发出难耐的喘息，“你就是想看自己同父异母的弟弟变成和你一样的婊子。”  
　　“那你说……哈……到那时候你的蠢弟弟还会不会继续爱他？”桀骜的alpha扬起满是吻痕的脖颈，发出一声甜美的喘息。他几乎是下意识地合拢了大腿夹住对方作乱的手，也情不自禁地用膝盖磨蹭着维克多的下身。  
　　“这可说不准，”维克多抽出手，掏出衣兜里的润滑剂。拉链拉开的脆响此刻听起来如此美妙，“他好歹是我的弟弟，指不定和我有一样的口味。”


	9. Chapter 9

　　不行，不能就这样躺在这里……  
　　现在该怎么办？他在黑暗里徒劳地睁着眼睛，迟钝地思考着。回家……吗？  
　　可是……已经没有家了。  
　　就在这里死掉或许也是个不错的选择。他想，父亲知道以后一定会后悔的，母亲和马修也肯定会很难过……伊万呢？  
　　恍惚中他似乎看见了那双紫色的眼睛，像是冰冷的宝石一样闪着细碎的光彩。那个人仿佛正从空中俯视着躺在水泥地上的他，眼神里带着一贯的漠然。他想要伸出手，但四肢都仿佛被牢牢钉在了肮脏的地面上。  
　　他想起不久之前的周末，自己因为起晚了没赶上早餐，又被逼着在洗衣房手洗了一大盆衣服而错过了午饭。布置晚餐桌的时候他看着桌上冒着热气的馅饼，情不自禁地伸出了手。  
　　啪地一声被打开的时候他也并没有多惊讶，只是失望地撇了撇嘴。希望那群膀大腰圆的俄国大妈还能给hero留几片面包，他想着，挪动脚步准备走向厨房的小餐桌。  
　　一股意想不到的力量突然抓住了他的肩膀，把他用力向下一按——要不是反应迅速，饿的头晕眼花的omega差点摔到地上。有些惊魂未定的自己转头看向手的主人——伊万却完全没看他，只是平静地看向对面冷着脸的母亲。  
　　刚刚才打开了他的手的女人动了动嘴唇，似乎想要说些什么，又放弃了。他坐在椅子上，感受到两道同样固执的视线在空中交汇擦出火花，觉得自己应该像个英雄一样站起来告诉布拉金，他不需要他的施舍。  
　　然而饥肠辘辘的肚子却在老夫人最终垂下眼帘表示默许的同时，抗议般地叫了起来。于是他最后还是没骨气地坐在那里吃光了一盘子馅饼。狼吞虎咽的间隙他似乎还能感觉到宿敌的嘲笑。  
　　第二天的晚餐他仍然坐在伊万的身边。第三天，伊万回了学校，等他再布置晚餐桌的时候，发现难得回家的维克多和老夫人都直直地盯着他。  
　　在那两双罕见而且吓人的红瞳里，以前从不屑察言观色的阿尔弗雷德读出了毫不掩饰的警告。  
　　在被鞭子抽一顿和能吃饱的晚餐中间，他最后还是选择了前者。当然，把最后那盆汤端上桌的时候，不甘心的小英雄还是偷偷往里吐了一口唾沫。  
　　——早知道会有这么一天，他应该把那盆热汤直接扣在他们母子俩的头上。  
　　阿尔弗雷德动了动嘴角想要露出一个嘲讽的笑，旋即悲哀地发现自己仅仅只能抽动一下脸上的肌肉。他的手脚依然动弹不得，只有源源不断的疼痛从身体的每一个角落传来。就连胃袋似乎也翻腾着搅成一团，恶心的感觉源源不断地上涌。但他还是紧闭着嘴，仿佛这样就闻不见口腔里那股难闻的腥臭味。  
　　自欺欺人，心底的声音尖锐地在他残破不堪的躯体上划上一刀。是啊，就像他一直努力假装看不见伊万的示好，把他刻画成一个不能饶恕的强奸犯以逃避心里的自责一样。  
　　愚蠢的自欺欺人。  
　　阿尔弗雷德闭上眼睛，感觉周身的一切都在逐渐死去，变得冰冷。从身体里流出来的肮脏体液也好，脸上干涸的泪痕也好，还在不合时宜地跳动着的心脏也好，他向那片虚无祈求，请让它们沉入无边的黑暗吧。  
　　仿佛是命运的嘲笑，他听见了越来越近的脚步声。  
　　那盏摇晃着的小灯又一次艰难地发出一点昏黄的光芒，但这足以逼得阿尔弗雷德眯起已经适应黑暗的眼睛。  
　　门被推开，缝隙里漏进来的冷风让他想起自己不着寸缕的事实。会是谁？我的衣服呢？大脑艰难而毫无意义地转动着，外套在车上就被脱掉了，但自己的裤子好歹还是被那群人完好地扒下来的——  
　　“爽吗？”  
　　一双似乎刚从冰窖里拿出来的手抓住了他的肩膀，omega不由自主地打了个寒战。最初的晕眩过后他看见一双熟悉的红瞳。  
　　我就要死了。  
　　他笃定地下了结论。  
　　下一秒他这条砧板上的死鱼就被翻了个个，扔到了墙角。暴君来势汹汹的信息素让他浑身发冷——真难闻。伴随着解开皮带的钝响，他却突然记起另一个布拉金斯基的信息素，  
　　那是十分纯净冰冷的味道，总让他联想起北国铺天盖地的大雪，里头透着一点冷冽的酒香。从前他并不喜欢这股味道，后来才意识到它并没有他想象中那样霸道强势，更多的时候反倒是像蓬松柔软的积雪，湿润清新。  
　　被标记以后他自己也该有一点这味道的，鼻尖抵上冰凉的水泥时他想着，心里生出一点莫名其妙的遗憾，以前他没有刻意闻过，反倒一直努力地遮掩掉——现在一定被弄脏了。  
　　猝不及防的疼痛把飘远的思绪拉回了他不想承认的现实。腰间那只手牢牢地扶住他，阻止两条发软的腿倒在地上，只有一点污秽的白色液体顺着打着颤的大腿向下流。被迫承受着身体又一次被撕裂的同时，他发现可悲的omega本能还在下意识地催促他寻求快感。  
　　身后传来粗重而丑陋的喘息。alpha的另一只手毫无章法地胡乱抚摸omega软成一摊烂泥的身体，修剪圆润的指甲掐捏着他手臂上的针孔，好似在提醒他无法反抗的现实。  
　　身体随着alpha的节奏起伏着，如同海上的一叶小舟，漫无目的地任由波浪将它推远，送进前方深不可测的迷雾里。  
　　好疼啊。他困难地挪动着重新属于自己的手指支撑身体，以期面前粗糙的墙壁不再给伤痕累累的皮肤增添新的痕迹。不该这么疼的，不是吗？在接受了那么多进入之后好歹该给他这一点对此麻木的福利。  
　　之后该怎么办？报警吗？上一次逃跑他就钻进了警局，从警车里跳下来的时候失望地发现面前迎接他的依然是这双来自地狱的红眸。如果那次维克多没有把他扔进地下室用沾了盐水的马鞭抽他一顿，而是做了他现在正在做的事，说什么都不会再有这次失败的逃跑。  
　　好极了。阿尔弗雷德绝望地想着，湿淋淋的金发似乎已经靠在了墙上。如果他要报仇，那么现在这群alpha里起码有了一个他认识的，就住在他住的那个小阁楼楼下的人。  
　　腰间的那只手忽然狠狠拧了一把那块软肉，他下意识地扬起脖子，使用过度的嗓子里挤出一两个嘶哑的单音。  
　　“真该让小万尼亚看看你现在的样子。”alpha附在他的耳畔低语，后知后觉发现药效已经逐渐褪去的omega这才惊恐地发现自己已经摆动着腰迎合alpha的动作。  
　　万尼亚。他的嘴唇无声地默念，迟缓地想起这是标记他的alpha的昵称。万尼亚。那双清冷的紫眸出现在他的脑海里，像是驱魔咒语，驱散了敏感点被不断撞击而发酵出的混沌情欲。  
　　万尼亚。  
　　本以为已经被掏空的心脏突然抽搐着扭成一团，发出绝望的尖叫。  
　　alpha显然对身下突然开始反抗的omega很是不满，但却没有太过分地惩罚不听话的发泄工具。维克多修长的手拂过他酸疼的肌肉，泄愤般撕扯前胸那些渗出血液的伤口。  
　　“太迟了。”冰锥般刺骨的宣判狠狠敲下，徒留他在绝望中挣扎。  
　　——不要成结，不要。数不清第多少次他剧烈的摇着头，试图躲避即将到来的现实。但维克多说的对，的确太迟了。身体里逐渐膨大的东西抵在酸麻的那一点上，每根神经都紧绷着等待omega的本能将会赐予他的濒死般的快感。  
　　最后的高潮如同海浪一般袭来，和灼热的液体一起冲刷他的身体，却也用不可思议的轻柔将他包裹。巨大的耳鸣声里阿尔弗雷德又一次看见了那粒紫罗兰色彩的宝石，和他的意识一道飞速后退，离他远去。  
　　他终于如愿以偿地陷入了黑暗里。  
　　。  
　　“daddy昨天晚上又做噩梦了。”  
　　她舀起一勺果酱淋在盘子里的松饼上，坐在一旁的弟弟附和地点头，补充到：“我也听到了，daddy叫papa的名字了，声音像要哭了一样——他怎么又好久不回来了啊，是又出差了吗？”  
　　看样子安眠药也不管用。  
　　阿尔弗雷德想着，咽下一口早餐，耸了耸肩：“我也不知道。别问他啦，今天还有钢琴课，上次老师跟我告状了，说你没有好好练琴……”  
　　“我不想去了，”提到这个，艾利克斯就不高兴地嘟起了嘴，“我讨厌钢琴!”  
　　“所以半年前我就让你别老玩我的琴。”夏洛特凉凉地开口，叉子又戳起一小块松饼，然后皱着眉头把还剩一大半的盘子往前一推。  
　　“daddy——”拖长的童音让他又头疼起来，“今天的松饼有点硬，我吃不下了。”  
　　“我的还有一点糊了。”另一个小恶魔也跟着举起盘子给他展示那一小块黑斑，上面厚厚的枫糖浆迟缓地流动，晃悠到盘子边缘摇摇欲坠。  
　　“……那你就再放点糖，”他眼疾手快地赶在黏糊糊的半流体滴到桌面上之前让儿子收回了手，余光瞥见挑食的小女孩已经蹦下了椅子跑远了，“不想吃就去练琴，当初可是你自己吵着要学的。”  
　　“daddy是坏蛋。”长着一头铂金色短发的小脑袋无精打采地耷拉下去。眼见与伊万相似极了的小孩子露出这副模样，阿尔弗雷德突然没来由地想笑。  
　　就在这时，门口突然传来一阵门铃声。  
　　这么早，会是谁？他有些奇怪地站起身，刚走出两步就听见了小家伙跳下椅子噔噔噔跑掉的声音。  
　　待会得好好收拾这两个小家伙了。阿尔弗雷德想着，快步走到门口打开了门。  
　　


	10. Chapter 10

　　王耀到达这栋写字楼的时候刚过七点。夏季清晨的阳光已经透过巨大的落地窗恣意在地板上挥洒，走廊的另一侧却是一张张被电脑屏幕映得惨白的脸，每个人带着疲倦和不悦的脸上都挂着两道乌青。如果不是空气里弥漫的咖啡味道，他恐怕会觉得自己走进了鬼片拍摄现场。  
　　而走廊尽头的那个房间里，咖啡的气味简直浓的让他想起了家乡的中药。王耀一推开门就看见了大学同学托里斯重重的黑眼圈和桌上一打来自自动售卖机的咖啡纸杯。  
　　“王先生请坐，布拉金斯基先生一会就会见您的。”  
　　房间被一面巨大的玻璃隔成两间。透过身后的毛玻璃王耀隐约能看见，布拉金斯基的对面的确还坐着一个穿着一身黑西装的人。他点点头，接过托里斯递过的水杯，坐在了一旁的沙发上。  
　　“不用客气，从前那样叫我的名字就好——你们上班可真够早的。”  
　　“这是还没下班，”托里斯稍稍放松了一些，转过头朝他露出一个苦笑，“最近好几个大项目，整个公司都在赶进度，忙的昏天黑地。策划部的人连加了几个晚上的班，做出来的方案都被布拉金斯基先生打回去了，最后不得不熬了个通宵……布拉金斯基先生最近心情不太好。”  
　　“心情不好？”闻言王耀的脑海里突然跳出那个刚刚辞职的阿尔伯特的身影。他放下水杯，在心里盘算着该和伊万说的话的同时，好奇心也再一次抑制不住地增长。  
　　面前人的表情却忽然变得有些凝重。托里斯谨慎地看了一眼关着的门，压低了声音：“您和他的关系不错，我才和您说的：请您劝劝布拉金斯基先生吧。”  
　　“他怎么了？”  
　　托里斯低下头，叹了口气：“现在大家都很忙，尤其是布拉金斯基先生，他已经两个星期没怎么离开过公司了，偶尔在办公室的沙发上睡一会，也不怎么吃东西——我担心布拉金斯基先生这样迟早会撑不住的。您可以劝劝他吗？”  
　　“他睡在这里？那他的伴侣呢？”  
　　“事实上，”又是一声叹气，“现在里面坐着的就是离婚律师。”  
　　走进办公室的时候，他才发现托里斯的话丝毫没有夸张。  
　　皮质的沙发上胡乱扔着一条毛毯，垃圾桶里扔满了咖啡纸杯和没怎么动过的便利店三明治和沙拉。面前的布拉金斯基脸色更是难看极了。他眼圈发黑，衣袖底下露出来的手腕像是属于一个裹了一层皮的骷髅。  
　　“坐。”他冷冷地瞟了王耀一眼，脸上连平日里虚伪的笑容都挤不出来。  
　　。  
　　“斯捷潘？”  
　　“早上好啊，亲爱的小阿尔……”  
　　话音未落，迎面呼啸而来的门板直直冲向他的鼻尖。  
　　二十分钟的艰难战斗之后，斯捷潘总算是安然无恙地站在了弟弟家的门厅里。他习惯性地拿出衣袋里的免洗洗手液挤在手心，一股酒精味让阿尔弗雷德皱起了眉。  
　　“你来干什么？”  
　　“来替我弟弟挽救他的婚姻。”透明的液体在被门板夹出红印的指间抹开，“顺便也替维卡带句话——别忘了他说过什么。”  
　　方才还气势十足的omega一下子变了脸色，恐惧和惊讶一闪而过，只留下愤怒让他咬牙切齿地开了口:“是伊万提的离婚！他怎么能……”  
　　“我不知道你们的约定里有没有这一项，也懒得管——我只是想告诉你，抛开维卡不说，你和万涅奇卡离婚没有一点好处。”  
　　“你他妈的是不是聋了？我再说一遍，是那个混蛋要离的婚！”  
　　“你知道他为什么要离婚吗？”斯捷潘相当好脾气地微笑着，依旧是一副从容不迫的模样。  
　　“……为什么？”  
　　“那我就直说了——你有没有和别人上床？”  
　　“啥？”  
　　“我查到你去年十一月的一次流产记录，伊万说时间对不上。”  
　　“什么流产……”阿尔弗雷德刚打算反驳，却忽然想起来他的确那时候去了一趟医院——那是他第一次自然流产之后。  
　　生下艾利克斯时的难产和大出血让他的发情期一团糟，所以直到疼的在床上打滚他才意识到发生了什么。事后他总觉得自己该去医院看看，但这样无论如何也瞒不过伊万——那家伙肯定会追问他为什么不告诉他怀孕了，为什么要流掉孩子，他实在是不想跟他解释。于是他磨蹭了一个月才下定决心找了个小镇上的医院做了检查。  
　　他们肯定在他被送进医院的时候查了病历记录。他有点懊悔地想着。  
　　“所以你有没有出轨？”斯捷潘敏锐地捕捉到了他那一秒的表情变化，挑了挑眉毛，“要是真的我立马就走，顺便庆贺你从阴影里走出来……”  
　　“我没有。”阿尔弗雷德打断了他的话，皱成一团的眉间满是厌恶。对面的alpha看他这幅样子反倒松了口气。  
　　“那天把你从那个破仓库里接回来的时候，我就知道你不可能再让别的alpha碰你了。”他的目光飘向omega手腕上难看的疤痕。  
　　“……你可以滚了。”把手藏在身后，阿尔弗雷德干脆地下了逐客令。他别过头，不想再看斯捷潘夹杂着同情和怜悯的微妙眼神。  
　　“我不会走的，除非你答应我，不同意和万尼亚的离婚。”  
　　“凭什么？”阿尔弗雷德没好气地翻了个白眼。  
　　“第一我弟弟是个照顾不好自己的蠢货，第二，没了他的钱你带着孩子活不下去，第三……”  
　　“他会给抚养费——再说了，我也可以出去赚钱，不劳您操心！”  
　　“哦？是吗？”他向前一步，意味深长的眼神看得阿尔弗雷德浑身难受，“私立学校的学费不低，孩子们钢琴课的老师我认识，收费也不便宜——哇哦，这套跆拳道服是夏洛特的？”瞥见墙边挂着的衣服时斯捷潘挑起了眉头，“你确定你一个高中辍学的omega能找到支撑得起这些开销一半的工作？更何况还有个诈骗坐牢的父亲——就连你哥哥的工作还是万尼亚托人安排的。”  
　　“什么？”听到最后一句，阿尔弗雷德一直咬着的牙终于松开。斯捷潘满意地看见了他惊愕的神情。  
　　“万尼亚直到现在都没告诉过你？你母亲最后几个月的医疗费是他出的钱，连你哥哥的学费都是他给的——那会他和你搬出来妈妈可生气了，断了他的生活费，他又正巧把所有的积蓄都给你哥哥交了学费，还得养你和孩子外加房贷，不得不去找些工作，”他勾了勾嘴角，“他跟我抱怨过好几次你花钱大手大脚了，真是难以置信，他居然没有跟你这位从不知道缺钱是什么滋味的小少爷说过。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德没再开口，过大的信息量让人一时有些难以消化，甚至让他忽略了对方话语中的讽刺意味——伊万出了母亲的医疗费和马修的学费？而且他一直以为那时候伊万所谓的实习不过是逃避在家照顾孩子的借口。还有……自己那时候开销很大吗？阿尔弗雷德尽力回忆着，那些数字只是在脑海里模糊成一团飘来飘去。早就养成的不看价签的坏习惯让他只想起来自己的确刷爆过几次伊万的信用卡。  
　　但是——上帝作证，他一直觉得伊万不止一张卡。再说了，养一个小孩子加上刚搬新家，开销大些总是必然的。他安慰着自己，有些心虚地试图把那时给女儿买的一堆因为自己懒得洗而从来没给她穿上过的昂贵小衣服，以及她根本不爱玩的玩具们忘记。  
　　“第三点想必也不用我再说了，”斯捷潘愉快地笑着，仿佛他们在谈论的是什么有趣的电视剧剧情，“只要你服个软，你的万尼亚会回来的。”  
　　“凭什么……”话音未落，身后孩子们哒哒哒的脚步声就让他不得不回过了头。  
　　“daddy都十点了，我们什么时候走呀，我的跆拳道课会迟到的！”夏洛特一边踮起脚取下她的衣服一边嚷嚷，“公交车老是要等半天才来……哦斯捷潘叔叔！早上好!”  
　　终于看到客人的小女孩吐了吐舌头，迅速跳到父亲面前。  
　　“你去收拾东西，等你和弟弟收拾完我们马上就走，好不好？”阿尔弗雷德不得不先蹲下身子，看着她听话地点了点头跑进屋才将视线转回alpha的身上。  
　　但另一个小家伙也已经蹦蹦跳跳地冲了过去：“斯捷潘叔叔！”他高兴地尖叫着伸出双臂，任由这个记忆里温和有趣的叔叔将他抱起来，“你知道papa什么时候出差回来吗？下周就是我的生日了！”  
　　“哦？这个嘛……”他瞥了一眼阿尔弗雷德，后者的脸上写满了戒备，但在孩子提到“出差”的时候还是有些难堪地错开了视线，“我觉得你该问问你的daddy——只要他想让你的papa回来，他就会回来的。”  
　　“真的吗？”小男孩明显被他的话搞得有些困惑，“可是daddy说他不知道。”  
　　“是吗？那我也不知道。”  
　　棱模两可的回答让孩子失望地撇了撇嘴。夏洛特催促他的尖利童音响起，还穿着睡衣的艾利克斯不得不从斯捷潘的怀抱里跳下来，几步跑回了屋子。  
　　“真是可爱的孩子，”斯捷潘看着他的背影感叹道，“你说，他们要是看到那个视频……”  
　　“你敢！”被激怒的狮子即便困在枷锁里，依然能够发出愤怒的低吼。但是这丝毫没有激起斯捷潘的惧怕，他耸了耸肩，脸上的笑容未减半分。  
　　“嘿，那是你和维卡的约定，不是和我。再说了，既然你已经铁了心要离婚，就该做好心理准备，维卡知道他俩的学校就能知道一大群家长的邮箱地址——或许到时候你可以说是某个长得和你很像的成人片演员？毕竟那个仓库的监控摄像头像素不算很高。”  
　　他伸出手想要拍拍omega颤抖着的肩膀，对方却惊弓之鸟一样后退了几步，斯捷潘不得不收回了手。  
　　“别想着鱼死网破报警，那几个alpha早被处理掉了，维卡也不会傻到把自己剪进去。”  
　　“……滚。”阿尔弗雷德从牙缝里挤出一个单词。眼见牢笼里的狮子已经到了暴怒的边缘，斯捷潘无所谓地摇摇头。  
　　“好。毕竟我也不是专程为了跟你说这些才开车来费城的，我还有一个加班加到差点猝死的弟弟还躺在医院里呢。”  
　　“……什么？”  
　　。  
　　“我说过了，这是我的家事，不用你管。拿好你的文件回去。”  
　　上午八点，最后一版策划案终于通过，可以下班回家的员工们的欢呼似乎穿透了玻璃。王耀在这样的背景声里看着伊万越发暗下去的脸色：“我是不想管，但我的客户经理昨天辞职了，而且你要是过劳猝死，工作交接会很难搞。”  
　　“哈，”他发出一声嗤笑，“那跟我有什么关系？”  
　　“你打算甩了阿尔弗雷德跟阿尔伯特在一起？你根本不爱他……”  
　　“他知道，”伊万打断了他的话，徒劳地扯了一下嘴角，却疲惫到连平日里冰冷的浅笑都挤不出来，“我告诉他他只是阿尔弗雷德的替身，那孩子气的要死——我还是头一次见他生气。我猜他下半辈子再也不想见到我了。满意了吗？”  
　　打好的腹稿卡在了喉咙里，王耀只能眼看着眼前这副骨架子站起来，伸手去拿放在架子上的文件。  
　　然后他的身子摇了两下，忽然直直地倒了下去。  
　　。  
　　九年前。  
　　“维克多·伊万诺维奇，你这次太过分了。”  
　　漆黑的窗外爆开一个惊雷，倾盆的大雨笼罩了整个纽约。被唤到名字的人却只是无所谓地笑笑，看着面前难得一脸严肃的弟弟。  
　　“怎么？那家伙被玩死了？”他脱掉沾满泥水的鞋子随手扔在一旁。  
　　“他刚才割腕了。”  
　　维克多冷哼了一声，“割腕而已，死不了的。更何况你不是在吗。”  
　　“我再说一遍，药学院和医学院他妈的不一样——”  
　　“人没死就够了。”  
　　斯捷潘翻了个白眼，“下次再有这种事我可不会替你善后了。你以后最好也别再对他下手。”  
　　“怎么，你不会喜欢他吧？”他饶有兴致地挑起眉毛，一双红眸打量着他。斯捷潘不适地皱起了眉，后退了两步。  
　　“从前或许有点好感，现在——你知道我有洁癖。”他摊开手，坦诚地承认。  
　　“洁癖？你睡过的omega自己数的清吗？”又是一声冷笑。斯捷潘头一次觉得他的哥哥如此面目可憎。  
　　“我可没你那么重口味，身上还有别人精ye的也下得去手。”  
　　“omega都一个样。我还以为他能有点区别，一样是软的像滩烂泥，只知道哭。”他悠闲地在沙发上坐下，丝毫不在乎头发还滴着水。斯捷潘站在一旁，皱着眉看着它们在昂贵的布料上晕开一个又一个深色的小圈。  
　　“那是因为你找的人给他打了药，刚刚给他上药的时候他差点把我胳膊掰下来。”  
　　“你还给他上了药？”  
　　“避孕药也吃过了，真弄出孩子会是个大麻烦——说真的，维克多，你该收手了。说到底那是他父亲的过错，和他无关。”  
　　“他是琼斯家的孩子，折腾他不也是报复他父亲吗，”维克多一手抵着下巴，嘴角扯出一个弧度漂亮的笑容 ，“而且这一招的效果也挺不错的。”  
　　“……你刚刚去哪了？”斯捷潘看着他那副心情大好的样子，心里升起一股不详的预感。  
　　“去探了个监。”  
　　“你告诉老琼斯了？”  
　　“没人教会了狗算数还不拉到公园里展示一番的， ”他有些好笑地看了看他，“那地方好歹是个仓库，监控还能工作。可惜不能给他看视频，不过几个截图也够了--你真该看看他的表情，简直是精彩绝纶。”  
　　“你居然还留了视频？你不怕到时候……”  
　　“看样子你还没开电脑，我已经给你发了一份了。” 维克多伸了个懒腰，站起来的时候脸上放肆的笑终于收敛了一点。  
　　“斯季瓦，那几个alpha我会解决掉，这种事我也不会再做一遍，那就太无趣了。你也不用再唠叨……”  
　　“你解决掉，还是艾伦？”  
　　“有区别么？”他侧过头看着斯捷潘，眼中像是盛满了浓稠的血浆，缓慢地流动。  
　　“你做这些是为了父亲，还是为了你的艾伦？”  
　　没有回答。  
　　过了好一会，还是斯捷潘又一次打破了沉默：“他好歹也是万尼亚的omega。”  
　　“那又怎么样？自尊心高到会为了这种事割腕的人，我不觉得他会告诉他的alpha，”维克多轻微地摇摇头，语气再一次变得轻快起来。  
　　“更何况，这样游戏才会更有趣呐，不是吗？”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


	11. Chapter 11

　　皮鞋鞋跟敲击地面的清脆声音由远及近。等王耀回过头，来人已经在病房门口站定。走廊刺眼的灯光在地上投下一道颀长的黑影。他也站起来，向探头的人打了个招呼。  
　　“您好，我是王耀。您就是伊万的哥哥吧？”  
　　“斯捷潘。”来人微笑着，有力的大手轻轻握住王耀伸出的手又迅速松开。  
　　“万尼亚还没醒吗？”  
　　王耀顺着他的目光看向病床上脸色苍白的男人，沉默了一会，似乎在纠结如何回答：“刚刚醒过一次，跟托里斯——就是他的助理——确认了一遍工作细节，然后说他要再睡一会。”  
　　斯捷潘噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
　　“还真像是小万尼亚能干出来的事呢，”他评论道，视线重新回到王耀身上，“送他来医院还陪到现在，真是麻烦你了。”  
　　他当然听得出来对方话语里的意味。于是几句客套之后，还没吃午饭的王耀如释重负地快步走出了病房。  
　　而在他转身之后，斯捷潘就笑眯眯地低下头，捏住了伊万的鼻尖——没过几秒钟，那双还有些涣散但带着明显怒意的紫眸就睁开了。  
　　“……斯季瓦？”看清面前的人之后伊万勉强咽下了即将脱口而出的脏话。他费力地眨了眨眼，“你怎么……”  
　　“听说你加班把自己加进了医院，你的上司兼哥哥决定让我来看看你。”  
　　“是吗？那你告诉维卡，”伊万转过头，皱着眉头避开斯捷潘的视线，“那几个项目基本上差不多了……”  
　　“他知道，他说剩下那些琐事会找人处理，你可以好好休息一段时间。对了，之前你们商量的那个收购案，进度怎么样了？”  
　　“那个高科技设备研发公司?没有进度，”他有些不耐烦地揉着额头，仿佛有什么怪物在里边用力撞击他的大脑想要冲出来一样，他的头疼的发晕，“那家公司技术团队的核心，那个寇森要和老雷纳德——我们的竞争对手——的女儿结婚了。”  
　　“雷纳德的女儿？那个体重可能是正常姑娘两倍的beta？”斯捷潘惊奇地扬了扬眉毛，“资本的力量真是无穷啊。”  
　　“所以他们自己也倾向于雷纳德公司。”一闭上眼，伊万的眼前就又一次浮现出十年前他看见查理·寇森和阿尔弗雷德在教室里接吻的样子——长长的影子拖在地上，夕阳给两个人的身影拢上一层金边，那场景像是画家笔下的油画一样唯美。  
　　那头被困在他脑子里的怪物似乎挣扎的更厉害了。他不得不睁开眼，把又一次有些昏沉的意识费劲地拉回来。  
　　“你现在感觉怎么样？”他的好哥哥好像终于意识到了他还是个病人，“医生说……”  
　　“我住两天就出院。”伊万毫不犹豫地打断了他的话，努力思索着他当初在公司对面的酒店订的房间是半个月还是一个月——实际上这半个多月他也就去过那个房间几次换衣服洗澡罢了，罩着床的套子都还没动过。或许他该尽快买一套新的房子——  
　　“医生说，你今天就可以出院了。”  
　　“……什么？”  
　　“你只是疲劳过度好好休息就够了，用不着在这打针吃药——回家吧，”他眨眨眼，“你的omega还在家等你呢。”  
　　。  
　　回家的路上，伊万看着哥哥的侧脸，几次话到嘴边又咽了回去——或许等到离婚手续办理完之后再告诉他们比较好，他思忖着。  
　　离婚，他反复在心底默念着这个词。它一开始让他心如刀绞，而如今，经历了无数和律师繁琐的商讨之后，似乎已经趋近麻木——疼痛是可以被习惯的，这一点他小时候就明白了。  
　　初夏炫目的金色光芒染上橙红，车窗外的太阳逐渐西沉。还有一个月就是阿尔弗雷德的生日了，伊万漫无目的地想着，本来他准备了一定会让那家伙高兴的生日礼物，现在看来，离婚可能对他来说就是最好的礼物吧。  
　　“到了，”车一个急刹停在了那扇熟悉的门前，“我今天还得赶回纽约，替我跟你的omega问好。”  
　　话音刚落，斯捷潘就一溜烟把车开走了。伊万站在门口，下意识地理了理身上有些皱的衣服，随后又反应过来，在心底嘲笑着自己奇怪的紧张。  
　　他原本是决定斯捷潘一走就转身离开的，站在这扇熟悉的大门前的时候，伊万却又突然改了主意——或许他是该进去看一眼阿尔弗雷德，跟他说一声离婚手续的进度。  
　　反正，说不了几句话，那家伙就会把自己赶出来的吧。他这样想着，轻微地摇了摇头，打开了门。  
　　饭菜的香味飘散出来的同时，几周没有被填满过的胃袋发出抱怨的咕哝。一进屋，伊万就看见了穿着星条旗花纹围裙的阿尔弗雷德。他似乎罕见地心情不错，正哼着破碎的曲调，将做好的晚餐端上铺着桌布的餐桌——桌上居然放着两副餐具。  
　　甚至看见伊万的时候，omega也没有像他预想的那样一下子冷下脸来，而是扬起嘴角给了他一个甜蜜的微笑。  
　　他毛骨悚然。  
　　“……阿尔弗雷德？”  
　　被唤到名字的omega刚把最后的一碗汤放到桌上。他愉快地拍了拍手，转过头：“快坐下呀，该吃晚饭啦。”  
　　留在他脑海里的还是半个月前这家伙躺在病床上虚弱不堪疼的打滚的场景；再往前，是他眉眼低垂，嘴角抿出锋利冷淡的弧度。还有这头愤怒的小狮子咬牙切齿仿佛要把他扯个粉碎的样子……唯独现在这副模样，他从没见过。  
　　尽管有些迟疑，伊万还是神使鬼差地迈开了步子，走到餐桌旁机械地拉开了椅子。然而面对一碗红色的粘稠液体时，他还是抑制不住地想起了王耀曾经跟他说过的那些古老的东方传说——说起来，家里有银制的勺子吗？  
　　这个问题伊万当然不会真的傻乎乎地问出口。在阿尔弗雷德坐下之后，他叹了口气，还是抵不过饥饿拿起了汤勺。  
　　这似乎还是头一次两个人坐在一起共进晚餐。伊万舀起碗里一小块碎掉的牛肉，忍不住又偷瞄了一眼阿尔弗雷德；对面的omega似乎有些心不在焉，只是面无表情地用叉子来回拨弄着盘子里的土豆块，方才的笑颜仿佛海市蜃楼一般消失不见。谁也没有打算开口，客厅里回荡着的只有餐具轻轻碰撞的声音，听起来诡异至极。  
　　偶尔两道视线在空中不经意地交汇，两人都会触电般迅速地低下头盯着餐桌上那些盘子。如果它们是活的，伊万想，恐怕已经识趣地在这尴尬的气氛里跳下桌子摔个粉身碎骨了。  
　　这家伙在想什么呢？他揣测着，脑海里浮现出自己这半个月里千百次想到过的东西——酒柜里消失的酒，病历上对不上的时间……这一切都像是扎在他心头的刺，都指向同一个匪夷所思的结果。握着汤勺的手指微微发抖。  
　　——但那绝不可能。  
　　终于，在盘子里剩下的土豆块已经被压成泥之后，阿尔弗雷德总算是站了起来。他仍然不发一语，低着头动作粗鲁地收拾着餐具，乒乒乓乓的碰撞声听得伊万心惊肉跳。  
　　“我来吧。”他忍不住跟着起身，伸出的手却被阿尔弗雷德躲开。  
　　“我来收拾就好，”他一个转身，端着那堆盘子放到了厨房的台面上，留下他有些尴尬地站在桌边。  
　　伊万沉默地看着他把盘子一个个放进洗碗机里，才把自己手边的汤碗也端了过去：“夏洛特和艾利克斯呢？”  
　　“在朋友家过夜。”洗碗机的门被砰地一下甩上。伊万几乎要觉得他的omega又要发什么脾气了，但阿尔弗雷德抬起头时，脸上却又一次浮现出了罕见的笑意。  
　　他举起一根手指做了个噤声的手势阻止了伊万的话，蔚蓝的眼眸里闪动着璀璨的光芒，“病人就好好去床上休息——hero不接受反对意见哦！”  
　　那个熟悉的愚蠢自称让他隐约觉得自己的头又疼了起来。  
　　伊万下意识地上了楼梯，脚下像是踩着柔软的云朵，不得不抓紧扶手。几步之后他又回过头看着在厨房忙碌的阿尔弗雷德。他步伐轻快，金发在明亮的灯光底下闪闪发亮，嘴角还带着一丝没有褪去的笑意。就连他把额边那几缕散下来的发丝拂到耳后的样子都迷人极了：无名指上的那枚戒指随着阿尔弗雷德的动作极快地从他眼前闪过，修长的手指舒展又合拢，轻巧地握住瓷白的碗沿。  
　　而在这一切中，仿佛还蕴藏着什么伊万熟悉的，残酷的气息，让他的心脏止不住地颤栗起来。  
　　直到这时，他才后知后觉地想起，自己本是要和阿尔弗雷德谈谈离婚协议，顺便借着这个拙劣的借口看一眼被他丢在病榻上的omega。  
　　“离婚协议？”阿尔弗雷德抬头时，伊万才猛然意识到，自己劳累过度还不太受控制的大脑似乎放肆地指挥他的喉咙说了些什么。让他更困惑的是，他的omega不明就里地眨巴着眼睛，似乎是头一次听到这个词。  
　　“你认真的？”阿尔弗雷德微微睁大眼睛，放下手里的东西，“才两个星期你就把自己折腾进了医院，等真离婚了你要是有个三长两短，你家那群疯子恐怕不会放过我——再说了，hero才不是那种会丢下自己生病伴侣的混蛋。”  
　　最后那个词被刻意加了重音，念得咬牙切齿。听见这熟悉的语气，伊万反倒笑了出来。  
　　“这不是你想要的吗？”他故作无辜地摊手，语调恢复了平日那种迷惑人的甜蜜柔软，“从我们结婚开始你就要求离婚，夏洛特小时候还策划带着她逃跑——怎么，现在反悔了？”  
　　“……不行吗？”昂着下巴的阿尔弗雷德颇有气势地挑起眉毛，眼神却不自然地有些躲闪，“你还说过什么你不可能放我走，结果呢？”  
　　“那你想怎么样，阿尔弗雷德？”alpha没有回答他的问题，而是颇有耐心地反问回来，“你之前说想要自由，我给你，你又不想要了。那你现在想要什么？”  
　　omega扭过了头不再看他。如果伊万走下楼梯就能看到他隐藏在橱柜后紧握的拳头，指甲几乎刺破掌心深扎进去，引出沸腾着不甘的鲜血。  
　　良久，他才找回了自己的声音。  
　　“和好吧，布……伊万，”阿尔弗雷德抿了抿嘴唇，像是用尽了全身力气挤出这句话，“你在他们俩面前稍微做一个像样的父亲，我也可以……假装一下喜欢你，怎么样？”  
　　这些话几乎让伊万笑出声来。他张开嘴想说什么，却觉得太多想说的话卡在了喉咙里——什么叫稍微做一个像样的父亲，什么又叫‘假装喜欢’？为什么突然不想离婚？为什么你连有了孩子都不愿意告诉我，现在反倒来说什么和好？凭什么你说和好就和好？凭什么……  
　　但最终，他只听见自己的声带艰难地振动，声音仿佛是从另一个遥远的宇宙传来。  
　　“好。”  
　　  
　　  
　


	12. Chapter 12

　　伊万醒来的时候，他的omega正侧躺在他的怀里发出平静绵长的呼吸声。他的意识还有些混沌，昏迷了大半天的大脑却清醒得不得了。  
　　夏季来临的象征之一，就是阳光和大地温存的时间越来越长。借着窗外透进来的一点拂晓的霞光，他隐约能看见挂钟的时针正稳稳地停在右下角。  
　　凌晨五点。  
　　前几天的这个时候他似乎正在一边挂念他omega的睡眠状况，一边思考着该怎么辱骂策划部那群听不懂人话的蠢货。现在这两个问题都已经完美得到了解决，他却感觉心脏像是空了一块。  
　　或许自己真的像王耀说的那样是个工作狂吧。伊万叹了口气，有些恋恋不舍地把自己的胳膊从怀里散发着诱人蜂蜜香甜味道的发热体下抽了出来，坐起了身。  
　　阿尔弗似乎睡得很沉——从他眼下的隐约青紫也能看出来，他的omega同样有一段时间没睡过好觉了。要么是因为噩梦，要么是因为电子游戏，蹑手蹑脚关上房门的时候伊万想。  
　　书房依旧是记忆里那副模样。窗帘是拉开的，透过被擦拭得干干净净的落地窗，他能看见院子里的泳池倒映出天际线上瑰丽的橙红，看起来才修剪过的翠绿草坪也披上了一层金色，屋前那从玫瑰开的正盛，嫣红的花瓣在晨风中摇曳。屋里相当整洁，书架上没有一点灰尘，就连他上次不小心溅在精装版《安娜·卡列尼娜》厚厚书脊上的咖啡渍也不知什么时候被擦掉了。  
　　而他还记得阿尔弗雷德头一次拿扫把那幅笨拙的模样，还有母亲要求阿尔弗雷德自己把他头一次做的饭菜吃掉时小英雄僵硬的表情。所有人，包括阿尔弗雷德的父亲和伊万自己，都知道他不是个做家庭主妇的料。但如今，阿尔弗雷德似乎做的相当不错。  
　　十年前谁能想到这一天呢？  
　　站在一尘不染的书架前，伊万的手指划过一排俄文小说冰凉的书脊，想象着阿尔弗雷德一点点擦干净灰尘的样子。然后是一堆经济管理相关的大部头。书架最下边摆着如今对于他的孩子们来说也太显幼稚的绘本和故事书——不过角落里塞着的那几本漫画看起来像是他们的daddy的——以及他大学时的课本和笔记本。  
　　它们似乎比他印象中更旧了。伊万随手取出了其中的一本，漫不经心地一弯手指翻开厚重的封面，却看见了意想不到的东西。  
　　原本整整齐齐的字迹上多了荧光笔勾画的痕迹，刺眼极了；有的重点在涂抹后又被铅笔圈了起来，潦草地被用千奇百怪的符号做了标记。他翻开下一页，果不其然，课堂上随手写下的几个俄语单词下也加了英语的注解。  
　　那龙飞凤舞的字体，不是那家伙的又能是谁的？  
　　红色的笔迹像是一团在纸上熊熊燃烧的火苗，灼伤了他的眼睛。本子啪地一声合上的同时，他也听到了另一边的卧室隐约传来的动静。  
　　“唔……万尼亚……”  
　　他也就只有做噩梦的时候会这么叫自己了吧。伊万蹙起眉头，把本子随手一扔，快步走向卧室。  
　　推开门的时候，窗外已经逐渐明亮起来，他也得以看清阿尔弗雷德的表情——那张好看的脸皱成一团，整个人不安地扭来扭去，像是躲避什么一样挣扎着，蹂躏抱在怀里的被子。哭喊一如既往被压抑在喉咙里变成让人揪心的呜咽。  
　　“阿尔弗雷德？”他在床边半蹲下身，轻轻握住那只紧紧揪着被子的手。正当犹豫着要叫醒他还是像以往一样抱住他的时候，水光泛滥的蓝眸已经微微睁开。他的omega剧烈喘息着，一把回握住了他的手，攥得他生疼。  
　　“万尼亚……”看样子还没有彻底清醒，伊万想。但下一秒，对方模模糊糊吐出的词却让他心里生出一阵凉意。  
　　“救我……”  
　　。  
　　几年来养成的良好生物钟使他赶在闹铃响起的前一秒准时睁开了眼睛。等到他习惯性地翻身下了床，昨天晚上，又或许是今天凌晨发生的事，才慢慢在他的脑子里变得清晰起来。  
　　上帝保佑，他忐忑不安地看了一眼空荡荡的半边床铺，推开了卧室门，那一切最好都是梦，他不可能真当着伊万的面说出了那两个词——  
　　“你醒了？”他的alpha正坐在餐桌旁抬头注视着他，脸上的笑容像是天真烂漫的孩子。  
　　完了。阿尔弗雷德心下一紧。多年来对伊万的了解甚至让他能够猜到对方下一句话会问他什么。  
　　“你昨晚上吓成那样，梦见了什么？”  
　　梦见了什么？  
　　他梦见冰冷的手轻而易举地掰开他死死并拢的大腿，充满恶意的坏笑，疼痛难忍的强行进入，腥臭的东西几乎撕裂他的嘴角……  
　　这种东西，他死也说不出口。  
　　更何况，谁知道伊万对他的感情里带了几成的愧疚，又有多少建立是在他那见鬼的责任感之上？那些安慰恐怕全是因为伊万觉得他才是自己那些噩梦的源头——如果他发现了真相……  
　　“忘了。”阿尔弗雷德佯装镇定地盯着地面，习惯性地走向厨房，却被伊万伸手拦住。对方朝着餐桌抬了抬下巴，阿尔弗雷德这才发现他的alpha放在桌上的早餐。拉开椅子坐下的时候，他感到自己的脸颊不可抑制地发热。  
　　“梦见我了？”  
　　他点点头——这不算是说谎。偶尔他的alpha也会出现在他的梦里，像个从天而降的超人，那些陌生的侵犯者四下逃窜。  
　　然后，梦里的伊万并不碰他，只是倚在门口，看着瘫软在地上被弄得乱七八糟的omega，眼神和他的哥哥如出一辙——当年斯捷潘将他拖回布拉金斯基家，扔在地板上，一边用清洗双手，一边用脚尖嫌弃地踢着他的胳膊催他去浴室把自己洗干净的时候，也用这样的眼神盯着他。  
　　“你身上的味道简直让人想吐。”隔了这么多年，当时斯捷潘说的每一个词在他的记忆里却都还清清楚楚。  
　　失望，厌恶，嫌弃，嘲讽……真是奇怪，这样盯着脏东西一样的眼神，放在斯捷潘那里只不过在他已经伤痕累累的心脏上又加一刀罢了。而梦里伊万这样看着他，却让他感觉像是心脏被一把尖刀剜出来，一刀一刀缓慢的凌迟，直到鲜血淋漓的心变成一堆丑陋的碎肉。空洞的胸腔里只剩下冰冷的恨意在流动。  
　　谁才是这一切的罪魁祸首呢？  
　　他胡思乱想着，叉起一块煎蛋送进嘴里，惊奇地发现它们不光是看上去不错，味道竟然也还行。对面的alpha单手撑着下巴，紧紧盯着他。  
　　“或许你该去看看心理医生，亲爱的。”  
　　句末语调上扬的称呼让阿尔弗雷德起了一身鸡皮疙瘩——心理医生？把他勉强愈合的伤口再次撕开，翻出藏在深处的回忆，换取同情和毫无作用的治疗吗？  
　　“我才不需要。”他装出满不在乎的样子，撕下一块面包塞进嘴里。伊万笑着摇了摇头。  
　　“既然这样，”他柔声说，言语中却埋藏了几分不易发觉的不满，“总该找办法解决这个问题。我不在的时候，你怎么办？”  
　　“你已经不在快一个月了，我这不是好好的吗。”吃饱喝足的omega胡乱擦擦嘴，跳下椅子，习惯性地准备收拾餐桌，却被抢了先——伊万轻巧地按下他的手，收走了桌上的空盘。  
　　他抱着双手站在一旁，看着alpha在厨房忙碌的身影，感觉这个场景不真实得像是一场梦。  
　　“你什么时候也会做这些了？”  
　　“我的omega不在的时候。”对方并没有因为他略带嘲讽的语气生气，仍然温和地笑着——这简直不像他了。  
　　“你是指把我关起来的半年？”阿尔弗雷德挑起眉，“那时候你不是雇了保姆吗，居然还亲自下过厨？真是……”  
　　“好了，”alpha打断了他，“上楼休息一会，下午我和你一起去接那两个小家伙放学怎么样？”  
　　“才不要。我今天有一堆事呢，要去医生那里复查，还要陪夏洛特去买给她同学的生日礼物……嘿，你还记得艾利克斯的生日吗？”  
　　alpha短暂的停顿没有逃过他的眼睛。  
　　“这周五？”  
　　“周六。”  
　　“……我一会载你去诊所，路上正好会经过玩具店。”  
　　“用不着你载我，我自己能搭公交去。”  
　　“就别麻烦乌索夫医生再打电话跟我说一遍检查结果了，他年纪大了，多体谅他一下吧。”伊万擦擦手从橱柜后走出来，一把拽住了转身正欲踏上楼梯的阿尔弗雷德，言语里带着不容置疑的意味，笑得微微眯起的眼眸里却冷得像是西伯利亚的冰原，“还是说，你又准备去什么连电子病历都不会填的小镇医院？”  
　　。  
　　  
　　　　“布拉金斯基夫人，”康斯坦丁·乌索夫医生推了推鼻梁上沉重的老花镜，掺杂其中的俄语腔调浓重得堪比这屋子里此刻的凝重气氛，“您知道抑制针剂的使用频率最多不能超过一周两次吧？”  
　　“你一直用的不是吞服的那种药片吗？”伊万还是忍不住插了嘴，向伴侣投去的目光里带了几分困惑。  
　　阿尔弗雷德怕疼，这个无伤大雅的小弱点从高一时体检抽血的那场闹剧开始就众人皆知。因此，尽管注射型的抑制剂一般只需要算好日期，发情期开始前的一针就能让omega平安度过持续一周的特殊时期，药片则麻烦得多需要每日服用，他还是不止一次推开卧室门，看见自家的omega握住一把药片，像吞糖豆一样潇洒地一仰头咽下去，然后对alpha提出的一次吃这么多抑制剂会不会有问题的疑问嗤之以鼻。  
　　此刻，被两双眼睛紧盯着的omega却没了那种不屑一顾的嚣张气焰。他不适地舔了舔嘴唇，桌后头发花白的医生则替他回答了这个问题。  
　　“片剂对您的夫人两年前就不起作用了——对于一位已被标记的omega来说，它尽力了。”他由俄语转回英语，语气里带上几分不耐烦，“布拉金斯基夫人？  
　　“……我知道。”  
　　“那就请您不要再把它当做每日使用的药剂，”厚重镜片后的浑浊瞳孔来回转动着，轮流审视着面前的两个人，“就像流产不能当做日常的避孕手段。”  
　　屋里沉默了一会，直到医生响亮地叹了口气：“我建议您停用抑制剂半年……”  
　　“停用？！”  
　　“是的，”在纸上挪动的笔尖没有一丝停顿，“这是几种推荐的药物，以及短效避孕药——请像被您错误使用的抑制剂一样每日服用。”  
　　。  
　　“你说艾利克斯会喜欢灰色的还是红色？”  
　　伊万从货架上层拿下两个玩具火车，一手一个仔细地来回打量。玩具店里充满了孩子的喧闹和父母训斥喝止他们的声音，以至于过了一会他才意识到身边人过分的安静。  
　　“阿尔弗，我说过了，”他抓着两个小火车，一阵没由来的烦躁热气涌进他的胸膛，“照着乌索夫医生的嘱咐做，我会陪着你。”  
　　“凭什么？他三年前还说我不会再有孩子，后来呢？”那双漫无目的在货架上飘移的眼睛像是一架终于找到了目标的火炮，刚刚还半垂着头的omega一下子变得像是斗志十足的火炮手，“凭什么他让我停抑制剂我就得停？”  
　　“刚刚乌索夫医生已经给你看过了检查结果，就像上面写的那样，你……”  
　　“你明知道我不像你那样一天到晚跟医院打交道，也看不懂那些乱七八糟的参数——如果不停药，最坏的后果也只不过是彻底不会再有孩子是不是？那我他妈的不在乎！”  
　　一对夫妻推着购物车走过时怪异地撇了他们一眼，好像他们是第一对在玩具店吵架的伴侣。面前已经竖起浑身尖刺的小刺猬看起来丝毫不在乎这样的眼神，他双手叉腰，无理取闹得理直气壮。  
　　“你再这样下去，无异于慢性自杀。”  
　　“我要是怕死，”阿尔弗雷德仰起头露出一抹冷笑，看起来压根不把他的警告放在心上，“也不会再跟你和好。”  
　　“很好。”原来他忍了那么久没再对这个欠揍的家伙动手，他的omega还是这样看他的——你还真是失败啊，伊万·布拉金斯基。  
　　他把手里的两个玩具扔回货架上：“律师刚刚告诉我离婚协议书写好了。你要是反悔了，现在还来得及哦。”  
　　“等等——hero说话算话！”像是没有想到他会再一次提出离婚，阿尔弗雷德明显愣了一下。  
　　“那就稍微履行一下你的诺言怎么样？”伊万一偏头也笑起来，随手拿起一个玩具挥了挥，“小英雄不是说， 我做个好爸爸，你也会假装喜欢我吗？我在做我的那一部分哦，阿尔弗雷德是不是也该做点什么？”  
　　“你……”那双湛蓝的双瞳满是怒意地瞪着他，但伊万的笑容如同一潭深不见底的湖，吞下了对方所有的怒气却仍然毫无波澜。就好像从前的阿尔弗雷德总是知道怎样伤他的心，他也非常清楚怎样让阿尔弗雷德气到极点却无从发泄。  
　　最后还是他骄傲的omega低了头。  
　　“那个小滑板车他应该会喜欢，蓝色的那个。”阿尔弗雷德心不甘情不愿地说。  
　　“这个吗？”  
　　他赌气地扭过头不再看他。直到伊万结完账的时候，他耍脾气的小英雄才再次张了嘴：“你根本不在乎。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“就像我今天早上说过的，上上次那孩子没了的时候你他妈还在开会，上次你把我丢在那就走了，我疼的下不了床还连水都喝不到——顺便告诉你，你做的汤真是太咸了，”他抱怨着拉开车门坐进去，“你根本不在乎我是不是会死，只是想看我发情期的那副样子对吧？”  
　　“当然不是。”把礼物塞进后备箱里，伊万重重甩上了后备箱盖。  
　　当然不是。  
　　他想起四年前艾利克斯出生的那个晚上，早产一个月并且胎位不正的宝宝挣扎了几个小时才来到世上，脸色青紫哭声微弱。母亲牵着夏洛特，跟着护士去了新生儿病房。他一个人站在产房门口，等到的却是产后大出血的病危通知书。  
　　抢救的几个小时里他度秒如年。最坏的结果在他脑海里挥之不去，折磨得他坐立难安。几年来跟阿尔弗雷德的争吵像走马灯一样一一闪过。如果那时候真的失去了阿尔弗雷德，他恐怕真的会后悔没有好好为自己糟糕的行为说过抱歉，没有认真告诉过他……  
　　还真是讽刺，坐上驾驶位的时候他想，当时他在病房门口想了那么多如果阿尔弗雷德平安出来他该说的话，后来却嫌它们太过肉麻矫情从没说出来过，如今一句也想不起来了。  
　　他知道阿尔弗雷德在顾虑什么。他的omega用了八九年的抑制剂，剂量还大到他在omega的发情期躺在他身边都察觉不到。一旦停了药，累积那么多年的欲望反扑，恐怕会把特殊时期本就不堪一击的理智烧得连渣都不剩。  
　　不得不承认他的确存了点私心，想要看看这个骄傲的、在床上一贯冷淡的omega欲火焚身的样子，看他像第一次和他做那样热情美味的模样——但就连他都知道，对阿尔弗雷德而言，那一次的代价太重了。  
　　重到两个人都无法承受的地步。  
　　而并不知道他在想什么的阿尔弗雷德所看见的，只有他阴沉得可怕的脸色。他下意识地攥住安全带——上一次看见伊万这样的神情还是几年前逃跑失败的那一次。  
　　这一次他却没了以往那种惹alpha生气的成就感。我说什么过分的话了吗？他蹙起眉头，但怎么想都想不到答案。  
　　一阵振动之后车子发动起来，平稳地向前开去。  
　　“阿尔弗雷德，”过了好一会伊万才出了声。  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“听医生的话乖乖停药，”他轻轻叹了口气，脸上的阴云总算是散了一点，“这一次你需要的时候，我会陪着你。我保证。”  
　　。  
　　派对在周六的下午开始。  
　　伊万已经许久没有经历过这样热闹的场合。所有的酒会年会他都习惯于找一个安静的角落喝酒发呆，或许再和他为数不多的几个朋友或是助理托里斯聊聊天。所以今天他又站在了书房里——鉴于他上个周日刚刚出院，三天前还低血糖又晕过去一次，阿尔弗雷德对他这种行为也没表现出太多不满。  
　　当然，他不知道伊万上楼的时候手里还抓了两瓶伏特加。  
　　此刻伊万正拿着酒瓶站在落地窗前。院子里挂上了气球和彩带，甚至还有充气的攀岩墙和蹦床。草坪上挤满了活泼的孩子和他们耐心的家长，艾利克斯穿着他的生日礼物之一——印着超级英雄的T恤，开心地踩着papa送的滑板车在人群中转悠。夏洛特站在一群同她差不多大的孩子中间，不知道在说些什么——看样子她人缘不错。  
　　她那些讨人厌的属性恐怕只针对自己。这么说来，这孩子还真是各个方面都像极了阿尔弗雷德，伊万想着，又灌下一口酒。  
　　在那群三四十岁的家伙中间，阿尔弗雷德年轻的脸庞似乎格外显眼。他和周围那几个家长一样，手里拿着杯子，脸上的笑容大方开朗，是伊万许久没见过却依然十分熟悉的那一种。  
　　是听到什么好笑的笑话了吗？他朝玻璃窗走近一步，看见阿尔弗雷德面前站着两个全然陌生的男人，一个约莫三四十岁，另一个所剩不多的头发已然花白。他身边还站着一个漂亮的女人，看上去倒是和阿尔弗雷德差不多大。她说了句什么，咯咯笑起来，阿尔弗雷德更是笑得前仰后合，任凭那姑娘将头靠到他的肩膀上，连衣裙的v字领口开的颇低，从他的阿尔弗的角度大概一低头就能一览无余。  
　　伊万晃了晃酒瓶，将瓶里剩下的液体一饮而尽。  
　　几分钟之后他已经站在刺眼的阳光底下，人群的喧闹和袭来的热浪让他不适地拉了拉脖子上的围巾，朝着那头耀眼金发走过去。  
　　“所以说，alpha都是一群混蛋。”那姑娘举起杯子，为自己的高谈阔论满意地收了尾。又是一阵哄笑，他的omega毫无疑问地也跟着咧开了嘴。  
　　下一秒，他就瞥见了他。阿尔弗雷德迅速收起了笑容，那双海蓝色的眼睛朝着他迅速眨了两下，它们的主人就溜出了人群。  
　　伊万刚想跟上去，就感到了投在他身上的目光。  
　　“嘿，你好啊。”那姑娘甩了甩红色的卷发，一双眼里盛满迷人的微笑， 伊万直到这时才注意到她隆起的小腹。另一个棕眼棕发的中年男人也朝他转过了头。  
　　两个omega。他看向阿尔弗雷德的方向——和他一起走到饮料桌边的是刚刚看见的那个老人。他俩谈笑风生，但在对方伸出手想要拍拍他的肩膀时，阿尔弗雷德还是下意识地后退了两步。  
　　好极了。他收回视线，重新看向对他伸出手的男人。  
　　“雷恩·钱伯斯，那位是我的丈夫菲利普。”  
　　“伊万·布拉金斯基，”雷恩——很熟悉的名字，他想起上次在病床上阿尔弗雷德打的那通电话，“我们见过，上次在医院门口。”  
　　“哇哦，你就是阿尔弗雷德的alpha？”一旁的女人惊讶地睁大眼睛，“那个超厉害的公司经理？”  
　　他不置可否地笑笑。如果阿尔弗雷德在这，估计又会说他这是虚伪的假笑了吧。  
　　“布拉金斯基先生平时很忙吧，都很少参加聚会啊什么的。不像我家老头子，明明时间一大把，却总是待在家里不愿意出来。”雷恩扭头看了看自己的alpha，摇摇头，眼眸里却尽是柔软的爱意。  
　　“恕我直言，”伊万顺着他的视线，却只看见他的阿尔弗正忙着给一群孩子倒汽水，脸上洋溢着灿烂的笑容，“您的alpha似乎……”  
　　“没错，他年龄是比我大很多，”他满不在乎地耸耸肩，“我已经习惯这种问题啦。我结过两次婚，第一次是听家里的话，大学毕业嫁给了一个我之前不怎么认识的alpha，生了两个孩子，他根本什么也不管，有时候喝醉了还打我。后来我就认识了菲利普——他虽然老了点，但有时候丘比特就是爱开玩笑不是吗？”  
　　那双眼角已经生出皱纹的棕色眼睛调皮地眨了眨：“我们相爱了，他不在乎我被标记过，还给了我跟那个混蛋离婚的勇气。虽然我古板的父母为这事生气极了，但这或许就是爱情的力量吧？我觉得只要有他就足够了。”  
　　“多么伟大的爱情啊。”红发的姑娘啧啧赞叹着，伊万也不得不有些僵硬地点了点头。  
　　——他的阿尔弗最好离这个浪漫主义者远一点。  
　　“那是我的女儿——她很喜欢你家夏洛特，”雷恩指向某个围在夏洛特身边的小女孩，“原本我们今天没有被邀请，但她吵着要来……”  
　　“那你还有一个孩子呢？”那姑娘感兴趣地追问。  
　　“离婚的时候抚养权给了我的alpha——这或许也是件好事，”他苦笑一下，“他们太像了，有的时候看见他也是一种折磨，而且那孩子和他父亲关系还算不错。”  
　　她深表同情地点点头。派对的小主角恰巧踩着新滑板车从她身边飘过，压在生日王冠底下的浅金色短发在阳光下熠熠发光。  
　　——越远越好。伊万在心里补充道。  
　　“啊，”她突然惊叫一声，“真是抱歉，布拉金斯基先生——我还没自我介绍呢。我叫萨尔，是刚搬来的，”她带着傻乎乎的笑容摸了摸她的卷发，“我的alpha死啦。”  
　　“……我很抱歉听到这个。”  
　　“没事没事，”她摆摆手，“他要是活到现在八成也是个混球——alpha十有八九都是混蛋嘛。呃……我不是这个意思……”  
　　“没关系。”伊万扬起嘴角露出一个弧度完美的笑容，暗自思考着他的omega还要给那群小屁孩倒多久的汽水。  
　　“你那么年轻，一个人怀着宝宝很辛苦吧？”站在一旁的雷恩适时地插了嘴，替颠三倒四解释着的姑娘解了围。  
　　“还好啦，”她大大咧咧地抓了抓头发，“不过要不是阿尔这半个月经常来看我，我每天吐得心烦气躁，肯定崩溃了——布拉金斯基先生，您真是好运，找了这么个天使一样的omega。”  
　　伊万看向远远走过来的阿尔弗雷德——这家伙要真是天使，估计得天天拿翅膀扇他吧。  
　　 “alpha不在，怀孕的时候是会很难过。孩子出生之后还有你忙的呢，”雷恩拍拍她的肩膀，“没有alpha要一个人挺过这一切，天啊，简直是个不可思议的任务。就连我那个前夫在孩子还小的时候都知道……”  
　　“阿尔弗！”怀着庆幸，他愉快地打断了那两个omega的滔滔不绝，给了走到他面前的家伙一个熊抱。他的皮肤被阳光炙烤得温暖极了，身上甜蜜的味道也似乎越发明显。  
　　“你又喝酒！不是说不舒服吗！”他的小狮子脸上依旧笑着，在他耳畔低声说出的话语却带上些许咬牙切齿的意味——哦，他还一脚踩上了自己的皮鞋。  
　　伊万把吃痛的呼声吞了回去，笑眯眯地掐了一把对方的腰侧。  
　　这次轮到敏感的omega猝不及防，险些惊叫出声。他用力挣开伊万的怀抱，背过身去不再看他，只是招呼着那些孩子们进屋分蛋糕吃点心。  
　　听着他活力满满的声音，伊万耸耸肩，转身回到了楼上的书房。  
　　又过了一个多小时，一阵格外清脆的敲门声让他意识到楼下的喧闹已经归于平静。他瞥了一眼窗外的夕阳，合上了手里的书，正准备起身，门就被打开了。  
　　“所以你就在这喝了一个下午的酒？”阿尔弗雷德抖了抖头发上的彩纸屑，皱起眉毛。  
　　“我可没有脆弱到那个份上，”伊万好笑地摇头，“艾利克斯怎么样？”  
　　“他？他可高兴了。我得去浴室洗个澡，你去把楼下收拾一下怎么样？”  
　　他没有回答，只是站起了身——哪怕是个问句，从阿尔弗雷德嘴里说出来，基本上就是个不接受任何否定回答的肯定句。  
　　  
　　等伊万走下楼梯时，夏洛特还拉着她的弟弟起劲玩着游戏。和前几天一样，一看到伊万，她就立刻像是被戳了针的气球那样变了模样，转身跑掉了。  
　　艾利克斯倒是懂事地指了指桌上的两块披萨和一小块蛋糕：“daddy让你先把这个吃了。”  
　　“我……”  
　　“他说，他知道你不喜欢吃披萨，”他坐直身子，奶声奶气地模仿着阿尔弗雷德的语气，“但你要是再晕过去，就睡在地板上过夜吧！”  
　　他噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
　　阿尔弗这算是在关心他么？伊万想着，还是伸手抓起了盘子里的东西。  
　　然而，还没等他吃完，他的手机就欢快地响了起来。  
　　“阿尔弗？”这家伙怎么了，没带衣服还是没拿毛巾？他困惑地抬起头，只看到紧闭的卧室门。  
　　“伊万，”他的声音有些奇怪，像是在强行压抑着什么，“别管别的了，你把他们俩哄睡，然后再来卧室找我。”  
　　“怎么了？”追问刚刚脱口，屋内四溢的蜜糖香甜气息就解释了一切。  
　　刻意压低的气音灌进他的耳朵里，宛如刻意的挑逗：“等你做完你该做的……哈……才轮到hero做我该做的那部分哦？”  
　　


	13. Chapter 13

　　刀尖第一次从皮肤上划过的时候，似乎什么也没有发生。  
　　他等了几秒钟，才感到一阵迟钝的疼痛。那条白线逐渐变了色，变成一条断断续续的红色虚线，墨水一样鲜红的血珠争先恐后地从里头涌出来。  
　　就连它们都想逃开这具肮脏的身体吗。阿尔弗雷德举起手，聚精会神地看着它们一滴一滴从身体里钻出来，突然感到一阵释然。  
　　没错，如果划深一点让血流干，就再也没有什么可担心的了：不用害怕再见到那个魔鬼，不用再做那些洗衣做饭的粗活，也不用再想该死的未来……  
　　下手吧。他深吸一口气，颤抖的刀尖抵在冒着血的地方，一点点没进皮肤。  
　　钻心的疼痛。真是奇怪，他的痛觉神经居然还没有麻痹崩溃——不行，阿尔弗雷德顿住了动作，得想点别的事，不然他还是下不去手。  
　　如果他死了，马修一定会很难过的；还有母亲，父亲入狱她就病倒了，假如她知道这件事一定会哭得比自己几个小时之前还惨……那父亲呢？  
　　他在监狱里，一想到这个阿尔弗雷德就觉得荒谬，那个爱开玩笑、怀抱温暖的父亲怎么会做新闻上说的那样的事？自己前十几年拿到的零花钱难道都是父亲从别人手里偷骗来的？  
　　一年前的这时候他率领棒球队赢了一场大赛，举起棒球棒欢呼的时候他看见球场边的父亲比他还激动地蹦了起来，站在观众席里骄傲地鼓掌；那次他和查理·寇森溜出去看夜场电影，然后在大街上游荡到凌晨才回家，早餐桌上妈妈气得没收了他的钥匙，而父亲只是低头朝他吐了吐舌头——没等午饭时间父亲就把钥匙还给了他，附带一句“下次小心点”；就连他头一次溜进酒吧，第二天早上因为宿醉而头疼难忍时父亲都没有生气，只是递给他一杯温牛奶，告诉他别再去那种地方了——如果自己听了父亲的话该多好。  
　　唯一一次看见他发火就是发现自己被伊万标记的那天吧，阿尔弗雷德咬牙握紧了刀柄。  
　　那之后好几天，他都被关在家里，直到最后那天他睁开眼睛发现自己躺在一个完全陌生的屋子里。父亲丢下一句“听话点”就匆匆离开了，留下自己一个人面对伊万·布拉金斯基和他凶神恶煞的母亲，以及写着“阿尔弗雷德·布拉金斯基”的新身份证件。  
　　他怎么可以这样，把他的儿子当做无关紧要的物品拱手让人？如果他知道发生在自己身上的事，如果他知道自己死了，会后悔么？  
　　痛感似乎被心里滋生出来的恨意覆盖了，于是他继续挪动刀尖。翻起的皮肉呈现一种奇怪的粉红色，但瞬间就被涌出的液体淹没。血液的颜色似乎越来越深，它们不再是小小的血珠，而是成股地汩汩流出，甚至有的滴到了雪白的床单上——那个洁癖斯捷潘看到了大概会宰了自己吧。  
　　这样还是太慢了。  
　　刀刃抵在脖颈上时并没有想象的冰冷，甚至还残存着些许温热。这时候他却突然想起了伊万，那个脖子上有一道长长伤疤，在学校总是乐于见他倒霉的家伙，如果他知道了，会用和斯捷潘一样的眼神看他吗？等他死了，那个好歹为他送过吃的、暗地里照顾过他的alpha还会幸灾乐祸吗？  
　　我不会知道了。阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，将刀刃往皮肤里按。等割断颈动脉自己很快就会失去意识，血会喷满整个斯捷潘的房间——哈，那家伙一定会抓狂的……  
　　“你在干什么？”  
　　。  
　　推开门的一刹那，浴室里浓郁香甜的信息素就让他立马起了生理反应——更别提眼前的景象是多么刺激。  
　　哗啦啦的水声在浴室内回荡。阿尔弗雷德抱腿蜷在淋浴间的角落，左手手腕正塞在嘴里，伊万知道那里有一个浅紫色微微凸起的伤疤。而另一只手则放在两条结实的大腿之间，就连看见了他，omega似乎都没有抽出来的打算；玻璃上正往下滴落的白浊告诉他，他的阿尔弗似乎已经克制不住，提前开始了。  
　　冷水。关掉水龙头时伊万皱起了眉头，这样很容易感冒，更何况它们似乎也不起什么作用：阿尔弗雷德全身依然泛着热情美味的潮红，那双蓝眸里水雾氤氲，抬头看向他的眼神里充斥着渴求。  
　　伊万拽住他的手腕把他拖出来时清晰地感到他的omega在颤抖。他在害怕吗？害怕什么？他想着，拽过一条浴巾擦拭着阿尔弗雷德身上的水珠。粗糙的浴巾划过敏感的身体，他能感觉到阿尔弗雷德抖得更厉害了。  
　　“伊万……”像是嫌伊万的自控力太强，他的omega裹在浴巾里还来回扭来扭去，呢喃着他的名字。隔着浴巾传来的温暖香甜让他的性器在裤子里崩得发疼。  
　　他最后暴躁地擦了对方两下滴着水的发丝，就低下头堵住了omega的嘴。  
　　一股血腥味，这家伙大概把手腕咬破了——天，omega连血都是带甜味的吗？手指插进湿漉漉的金发，伊万有些笨拙地吸吮着他的舌头。他在这方面的经验少之又少，毕竟他的伴侣平时连在床上都不愿意接受他的吻。  
　　但此刻，阿尔弗雷德却同样生涩地回应着，甚至抬起了双臂勾住他的脖子，两条腿像是水蛇一样环上了他的腰。他的裤子开始变得越发湿润且让人难以忍受，谁知道是因为omega股间的液体还是他自己的错呢。  
　　数不清今晚地多少次他在心里高呼着上帝。阿尔弗雷德什么时候有过这副模样？头一次上床，他喝的酩酊大醉完全丧失了自控力的时候也是那副欠揍的、骄傲强势的样子——不过他的吻技倒是和那时候一样青涩。  
　　  
　　怀里的阿尔弗雷德实际上比他更要煎熬。自己的身体热的像被放在岩浆里，压抑了七八年的情欲被一股脑释放出来烧灼着他的大脑，肖想许久的alpha信息素环绕着他的全身，后穴空虚的快要发疯，只有alpha的触碰才能解救他——而那家伙居然还在纯情的跟他接吻？  
　　他甚至都感觉自己已经在难耐地磨蹭着alpha裤裆的凸起。真是讨厌的omega本能啊，他在心里哀叹着。  
　　一吻终了，他的脊背总算是接触到了柔软的床褥。视线已然模糊不清，他徒劳地睁着眼睛，耳边传来解开皮带的声响。此刻，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己和待宰的羔羊唯一的区别就是，羔羊可不会如此渴望着屠刀的落下。  
　　难以描述阿尔弗雷德有多么厌恶这种无力感，这种无法掌控局面的挫败感和恐惧体验过一次就无法让人忘记——那家伙脱个裤子要花八百年吗？  
　　包装袋被撕开的声音。润滑剂？拜托，他现在湿的能把这张床淹了；什么稀奇古怪的玩具？可是伊万明明知道他不喜欢那种东西；难不成是避孕套？可是，明明只有伊万的内射才能结束他发情期的煎熬——  
　　下身传来的感觉证实了他的猜想。  
　　“万尼亚……”  
　　最后一根神经被烧断，他在指责伊万居然带套和为alpha的进入而战栗之间选择了后者。  
　　好舒服，阿尔弗雷德情不自禁挺起腰迎合。如果没有那层该死的薄膜就更好了。堆积在身体里的欲望找到了发泄的出口，争先恐后地向外涌。  
　　只是进入，他就觉得自己满足的快要高潮了。但很快那股空虚就又一次卷土重来——还想要更多，想要伊万狠狠撞他的敏感点，更别提身体内的子宫几乎是贪婪地抽搐着渴求alpha的精液。前不久那里才失去一个孩子，现在又贪得无厌地想要被填满了吗？  
　　“啊……再……快一点……”  
　　我在说什么啊？猛然反应过来的阿尔弗雷德这才意识到他不仅双腿缠着伊万的腰，以往紧攥着床单的双手也正搂住alpha的肩膀。淡金色的发丝落在他的胸口，柔软得像是天使的羽翼。  
　　柔软的舌头覆上乳尖时他的唇间又一次溢出尖叫。  
　　好羞耻……但是也好舒服……被快感搅成一团浆糊的大脑里突然浮现出多年前的画面：他在水池边洗着碗，突然一只手狠狠揉了一把他的屁股，他愤怒地回过头，看见那双红眸时又下意识地闪躲着对方犹如视奸一般的视线。  
　　“贱货。”维克多凑在他的耳边呢喃。  
　　他记不清这种事情后来发生过多少次，只记得每次维克多都换着词羞辱他。现在他说的倒是一点没错，他浑浑噩噩地想着，自己现在是什么样子啊，躺在伊万身下大开双腿渴求着alpha的阴茎，主动地挺起胸口以便对方舔弑蹂躏，甚至因为对方戴套而不满——他本该讨厌这一切的，让他失去自由、觉得肮脏至极的这一切。  
　　但他现在却异常享受。  
　　他的alpha终于加快了速度，每一下抽插都正中红心，让他抑制不住地发出不堪入耳的叫声，以盖过屋内回荡着的淫靡水声。过于强烈的发情让他的身体已经完完全全地忠于欲望而非他的意识。  
　　“好棒……万尼亚……啊啊……”  
　　“我在。”伊万喘着气凑近，吻掉他脸颊上的泪水。阿尔弗雷德现在的表情看起来似乎不太对劲，尽管他叫的比之前任何一次都让他兴奋，但那双罩着水雾的蓝眼睛里的无助恐慌简直像是正在被强暴——这个想法让他有些想要发笑，这家伙可是阿尔弗雷德，发情期以外就连自己碰他都得费上一番力气，他怎么会允许那种事发生？  
　　一声高昂的呻吟。伊万感觉到包裹着他的内壁开始绞紧抽搐，强烈的刺激让他也深深进入了最深处那块柔软敏感的软肉。omega搂着他的双臂收紧，柔软潮湿的嘴唇杂乱无章地触碰着他的肩膀和脖颈，坚硬的前端今晚第三次释放了出来。  
　　结在体内涨大的同时，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己的意识几乎陷入了美妙的天堂，alpha冰凉清冷的信息素终于起了作用，浑身的燥热似乎都平复了下来，一切都变得平静而安稳……  
　　但等到alpha的释放后疲软的阴茎滑出身体时，他觉得自己又回到了烈火炎炎的地狱。  
　　“伊万！”他瞪着正把湿淋淋的安全套扔掉的alpha，但那双高潮后还泛着红的眼睛实在是没有一点震慑力。他的小腹已经抽搐得发疼，刚刚被满足的甬道又开始饥渴地涌出淫水。  
　　“你想要什么？”伊万带着卷舌的低沉声音在他的耳畔响起——他想要伊万狠狠地射在里面填满他，停止这种该死的折磨……但是这种话他无论如何也说不出口。  
　　“你他妈……哈……你知道……”  
　　“说出来。”  
　　“……不要。”趁着高潮后理智暂时还没有被热潮侵蚀，他果断地摇了摇头。  
　　然后他听见了第二个包装袋被撕开的声音。  
　　。  
　　他的手腕的确被自己咬破了，干涸的血液和微微凸起的疤痕交织在一起。热水冲过时，昏迷中的阿尔弗雷德还微微哼了一声。  
　　或许他的确做的有些过分了。但要不是阿尔弗雷德自己强撑到第四轮才说出那句话，他也不至于做到omega变成这副模样——最后一次“小阿尔弗”似乎已经射不出来了，只能半硬着，可怜巴巴地吐出稀薄的半透明浊液。  
　　……另一个原因可能的确是因为他们太久没做了，而且这还是标记之后头一次，他的手没有死死攥住床单而是搂着他的alpha，头一次他没有把自己的嘴唇咬得鲜血淋漓就为了忍住那些美妙的呻吟……  
　　他舀起一捧水泼到了脸上。  
　　洗掉omega下巴上有些干掉的浊液，他把裹在浴巾里的阿尔弗雷德扔回了刚换过床单的床上，盖上被子。旧的那张床单几乎被他的omega打湿透了，可怜兮兮的堆在墙角，充斥着一股蜂蜜的甜味。  
　　伊万抓起一件睡袍胡乱套上，精疲力尽地倒在omega的身边。阿尔弗雷德的手臂就露在他的眼前。他疲倦地眨了眨眼睛，盯着那条被牙印包围的丑陋伤疤。  
　　阿尔弗雷德撒了谎，这绝不是什么盘子碎片不小心划的。他想着，在小夜灯暖黄色的光晕中闭上了眼睛。  
　　。  
　　“先生？”  
　　“怎么了，亲爱的小马蒂？”弗朗西斯停住了关灯的动作，看向床铺的另一侧。他的助理兼恋人有些不安地抓住了被子。  
　　“我想，我可能要请一段时间假，”马修叹了口气，“监狱打电话说，我父亲病了……”  
　　“哦，亲爱的，”他凑过去，在对方的额间落下一个安慰性的吻，“当然可以。你要回一趟美国？”  
　　“嗯……而且我还要去看我的弟弟。”  
　　“那个你一直谈起的弟弟阿尔弗雷德？”弗朗西斯有些惊讶地抬起了眉毛，“他嫁的那个alpha，不是在你来魁北克上大学之后就不让你和他联系了吗？虽然哥哥我一直不明白为什么。”  
　　“但是他之前打电话告诉我，说我下个月初可以去费城看他——可能因为七月四号是他的生日吧……”  
　　“我和你一起回去吧。”  
　　“诶？”马修摆了摆手，“不用麻烦先生了……”  
　　“你说过，他是你最重要的亲人嘛，”alpha带着温和的笑意握住他的手，手指滑进他的指缝填满，“而且三个月之后我们就要举行婚礼了，也该让哥哥我见你的家人了吧？”  
　　“那公司怎么办？”  
　　“半个月的假而已，”他眨眨眼睛，“哥哥我相信副经理能搞定公司里剩下的四十个人的。而且月底还有个大学同学会，正好也在费城，我也可以去见见老朋友，怎么样？”  
　　“……嗯。”马修握紧了他的手，轻轻点了点头。  
　　“说起来，你和伊万·布拉金斯基是高中同学吧？当初还是他推荐你来我这工作的，不然人事部看见你父亲的名字，恐怕就会把你的简历扔进垃圾桶，哥哥我也就没机会见到你啦，”他拉过马修纤细的手，在中指那枚银戒上烙下一个吻，笑意盈盈地接着说下去，“我真是好奇，那家伙高中的时候就是这副阴沉沉的大魔王模样吗？”  
　　“……实际上，”内心挣扎了一会之后，马修艰难地开口了，“他就是我弟弟嫁的那个alpha。”  
　　“什么？”


	14. Chapter 14

　　“我从大一就开始喜欢布拉金斯基先生……”  
　　不知道哪一句开始，阿尔弗雷德逐渐走了神。他的视线从面前和自己一样金发碧眼的omega飘到桌上的漂浮着冰块的咖啡，再到窗外绚烂的阳光。  
　　他还从没想过，有一天他会和他的alpha同居半个月的对象一起坐在咖啡厅里，听那个omega讲对他的alpha的暗恋故事——这句话无论那个部分听起来都不正常极了。  
　　“……阿尔弗雷德？”  
　　“啊，抱歉，”他眨眼，重新看向对面的人，挤出一个笑容，“阿尔伯特——你是叫这个名字吧？”  
　　对方轻微点了点头。  
　　“说实话，我不是很明白你告诉我这些是为了什么。你要喜欢布拉金斯基那家伙就跟他在一起吧，反正我们也快离婚了。”阿尔弗雷德故作随意地耸耸肩，举起杯子灌下一大口冰咖啡，感觉身体也随着从食道里滑过的液体一样逐渐变得冰凉，大脑隐隐作痛。  
　　“不不不，我不是这个意思，”他连忙摆摆手，脸颊开始泛红，“我是想说，我和万尼……布拉金斯基先生什么都没有发生过，以后也不会再见面了。”  
　　“诶？”  
　　“他没有明说，但我知道，他爱你，和我在一起只不过是因为我和你有些相似，”阿尔伯特低下头，脸上带着苦笑，“其实布拉金斯基先生是个很温柔的人……”  
　　真的吗？阿尔弗雷德在心里怀疑地冷笑。  
　　“那段时间里我们只是一起看电影吃晚餐，他从来没做过超出友情范围的举动……布拉金斯基先生或许做错了，但如果因为我让他失去他的爱人，我会很难过的。”他小心翼翼地抬起眼帘打量阿尔弗雷德的表情，像是作弊的学生偷偷瞄向监考的考官。  
　　不合格的考官忍俊不禁：“别这么说，离婚是他提的，不是我啦。”  
　　“诶？”这一次惊讶的人换成了阿尔伯特，他有些错愕地推了推眼镜，“为什么……”  
　　“谁知道呢。”阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，心底没来由地升起一丝烦躁。伊万离开的场景已经在他的脑海里回放了无数次，可他始终没有预想中获得自由的惊喜，更没有正常的omega面临突如其来的离婚该有的恐慌害怕。  
　　他瞥了一眼手表，随后一仰头喝干了杯子里的咖啡。  
　　“我该去接孩子放学啦。”起身的时候他依然强迫自己露出友好的笑容，面前的omega却猛然抬起了头。  
　　“你爱他吗？”那双孩童般纯净的碧蓝眼眸直直地盯着他，让他一时怔住了。几秒钟之后阿尔弗雷德才重新找回自己的声音。  
　　“我说过了，你要是……”  
　　“布拉金斯基先生爱的是你，”阿尔伯特微微侧头，称得上诚挚的眼神执着地在他身上扎根，方才的腼腆不安如云烟般消散，“你爱他吗？”  
　　“……我该走了。”  
　　。  
　　下雨了。  
　　淅淅沥沥的雨声将他的意识从混沌的睡眠中逐渐抽离出来。真正清醒则是在阿尔弗雷德在半梦半醒间翻了个身的时候，腰间和下身的酸疼就像迎头浇下的凉水，逼迫他睁开了眼睛。  
　　床的另一边已经空空如也，下身也没有熟悉的黏腻，只有屋子里弥漫着的浓厚信息素味道，提醒他昨天晚上发生了什么。一想到他最后哭着求伊万身寸在里面，还被做到晕过去，阿尔弗雷德就羞耻到想把自己闷死在被窝里——都是因为该死的发情期。  
　　不过这次伊万还算有良心，记得帮他清理，之前就算被折腾到腿脚发软也是他自己扶着墙去浴室。上一次这样的待遇还是初夜吧？那是多久以前的事了？  
　　快十年了。想到这个数字的时候他自己都吓了一跳。他居然真的和伊万·布拉金斯基在一起这么久了？  
　　开门的声音打断了他的胡思乱想。  
　　“终于醒了？”来人笑意盈盈地看着他，手里还提着一个纸袋，熟悉的香味让他睁大了眼睛。  
　　“你去买了早餐？”阿尔弗雷德强撑着坐起来，两眼发光地盯着伊万手里的汉堡。  
　　“是午餐了吧。”伊万摘下沾湿了末端的围巾，好笑地纠正他。这时，阿尔弗雷德才后知后觉地看向了墙上的挂钟。  
　　“等等——十一点了？”伸向纸袋的手停在了半空，“夏洛特和艾利克斯早上还有兴趣班！他们……”  
　　“安心吃吧，我已经把他们送过去了。”  
　　“真的？”  
　　“不然呢？我还会把他们卖了？”  
　　“你应该在那里等到下课然后接他们回来的。”他皱起眉抱怨着，同时从纸袋里拿出汉堡，剥开包装纸就迫不及待地咬了一大口。  
　　“我觉得不该把下不了床的omega一个人丢在家里嘛，”alpha在床边坐下，十指交叠，观赏着他不甚雅观的吃相，“而且，我也觉得我们应该谈谈了。”  
　　“谈什么？”费力地咽下一大口食物，他颇有些奇怪地抬起眼帘。  
　　这句话放在他们身上简直诡异极了，阿尔弗雷德想。从认识的那一天开始，他和伊万就没有过什么无聊乏味的正经谈话。尽管阿尔弗雷德自认巧舌如簧能言善辩，但面对布拉金斯基，他更习惯也更擅长挑衅嘲讽，以及必要时的暴力行为。甚至一年以前，他和伊万一个月说的话加起来不超过三十个单词。谈话这种东西应该属于正常的伴侣，那种在自愿前提下携手踏进教堂、会因为一个月没有夫妻生活而抱怨、会为未出世就消逝的宝宝伤心难过的家庭，而不应该属于他们。  
　　伊万沉默了一会，似乎在思索说些什么，手指上突出的骨节因为用力而微微发白。  
　　“……你这周似乎很忙。”  
　　“不像你，我可没在休假，”阿尔弗雷德又咬了一口汉堡，含糊不清地说。  
　　“是啊，准备派对，家务，还要抽时间去看那个大肚子的姑娘——你要是一直这么忙，或许该重新考虑一下我在艾利克斯出生前就提过的，雇个保姆什么的负责家务……”  
　　他毫不客气地翻了个白眼：“不要。你觉得我一个人搞不定？还是想说我又做错了什么所以不能出门了，要再找个俄国老太太看着我？”  
　　“你知道我不是这个意思，”伊万微微蹙起眉头，“你这个星期明显在躲着我，不是吗？”  
　　“当然没有。”他面不改色心不跳地说着谎。的确，他在即将过去的这周里竭力避免和伊万的单独相处，避免现在这场他那时就隐约有了预感的谈话。他尤其担心伊万问他为什么提议和好——哈，天知道为什么。如果没有那个视频……  
　　“好吧，”他的alpha耸耸肩，似乎还带着几分怀疑，“所以，你没什么想和我说的？”  
　　“你指什么？”  
　　“很多事，比如说你的噩梦，手上的疤……”  
　　“我不是都说过了吗？”在伊万直直盯着他的视线里，阿尔弗雷德不适地向后缩了缩靠在床头上。就连手里的汉堡似乎也没了滋味。  
　　“所以阿尔弗还是不愿意说实话？”  
　　“你不信就算了。”阿尔弗雷德佯装不满地嘀咕着，把手上最后一点食物囫囵塞进嘴里。上帝啊，如果伊万愿意就这样结束这场所谓的谈话，他宁愿下半辈子再也不吃汉堡。  
　　伊万一只手撑着下巴，歪头看着他。缓慢流动的空气里一时只剩下咀嚼的声音。  
　　但上帝似乎还是不愿意让英雄和他心爱的美食就此分离。过了好一会，alpha不紧不慢地开了口：“那，阿尔弗有没有和别人做过？”  
　　这个问题简直像是晴空中炸开的一道惊雷，阿尔弗雷德下意识地攥紧了被子的边缘——他知道了？  
　　“哈哈哈怎么可能……”  
　　“那就是有，”伊万轻而易举戳破了他心虚的假笑，逐渐阴沉下去的紫眸微微眯起，“和谁？查理·寇森？”  
　　听见这个名字时他还愣了一下，脑海里才浮现出一个模糊的少年剪影。自己已经多久没想起过他了？但如果伊万这么以为，总比知道真相要好吧。  
　　他短暂的沉默在伊万眼里显然是另一个意思：“那么，阿尔弗和我在酒店那次，不是第一次？”  
　　没有回答。omega低下头泄愤般地把包装纸揉成一团，扔进垃圾桶。纸张被蹂躏的声响挡不住传进耳朵里带着微妙笑意的话语：“怪不得那么放的开……”  
　　“去你妈的。”他眼也不抬地骂了一句，感觉像是有团火球从他的脸上烧到耳根。  
　　紫水晶般的瞳仁里折射出一丝寒光:“那婚后呢？”  
　　“我又不是你，才不会干这种事。”  
　　“我没碰过你以外的人，”突然严肃起来的语气打断了他的话，伊万终于收起了那副虚伪的笑容，“我和阿尔伯特什么也没做过，以后也不会再见面了。大学的时候也是……我只是觉得，如果我带着一身omega的气味回来，你会生气，然后大概会跟我说些什么——就算是吵架也好。”  
　　这个幼稚而粗暴的逻辑着实惊得阿尔弗雷德一时不知道说些什么：“我……呃……我知道，阿尔伯特告诉过我了。”  
　　“你们认识？”伊万困惑地眨眨眼睛。  
　　“之前在餐厅遇见过，他前男友纠缠他，hero出手把那个alpha打的落花流水，”说到这，他有些兴奋地试图挥挥拳头，但刚一动，酸疼就逼着他龇牙咧嘴地放下了手——这个请着病假还精力旺盛的alpha真是折腾得自己差点散架，“嘶……然后那家伙就来道谢了，身上还有你的味道。两周之前他还约我见了面。”  
　　“你们说了什么？”  
　　“他说他喜欢你，”阿尔弗雷德把一缕垂到额前的金发吹开，“还有什么你们没睡过，他不会再见你了……一类的话。”  
　　说着，他又一次回想起那人澄澈而执着的眼神，还有最后那个几天来让人心烦意乱的问题——“你爱他吗？”  
　　阿尔弗雷德在心底回了一句脏话。  
　　伊万伸出手的时候他几乎是条件反射般地做好了准备，直到冰凉的指尖将那簇不听话的金发拢到他的耳后，阿尔弗雷德紧绷才逐渐放松：“……对不起。”  
　　“你说什么？”阿尔弗雷德难以置信地瞪着他。  
　　“我想我刚刚说的应该不是俄语。”alpha挑眉。  
　　他花了几秒钟确定自己现在是不是在做梦：“嘿伊万，这就是你道歉的态度吗？那hero拒绝接受。”  
　　“好吧。”伊万颇为无奈地摊开手，眼神终于柔软了几分。  
　　下一秒，阿尔弗雷德就被按进了一个温热的怀抱，在每一个关节蔓延的疼痛让他丧失了最佳的反抗机会。alpha的一只手按住他的后背，另一只手恰好卡在他酸疼的腰侧，阿尔弗雷德挣扎了几下，最终不得不瘫软在那股清冷好闻的信息素里，徒劳地瞪着alpha脖子上狰狞的伤疤和零星的暗红色吻痕。  
　　“我很抱歉，”伊万轻声说。炽热的吐息喷洒在他的耳廓，痒得发麻，“我早该说这句话了。”  
　　“你他妈松……”按在他腰侧的那只手加重了力道，阿尔弗雷德不得不咬着牙把后面的话吞了回去。  
　　“看样子你还是恨我，да？”他的声音轻的像是自言自语，“那为什么要和好呢？”  
　　最后还是说到了这个。omega叹了口气，鼻尖抵着alpha突出的锁骨：“我……嘿，我们是不是该去接夏洛特他们放学了？”  
　　“还有一会，亲爱的，别转移话题。”伊万说着，像哄小孩一样拍了拍他的脊背，“我知道你一直都想离婚，为什么改主意了？”  
　　“你还一直都不想离呢，为什么突然答应了？”他没好气地瞪着伊万白得吓人的脖颈，思考着自己的脖子上是不是也有这样暗红色的暧昧印记。然后他听见伊万深深吸了一口气。  
　　“因为我爱你。”  
　　又是一道惊雷——尽管有些模糊和不确定，阿尔弗雷德一直是知道这个事实的。但他从没考虑过这句话从伊万嘴里说出来的可能性，就好像他没考虑过他会道歉。这家伙今天是怎么了？  
　　“嘿，等等——你真的是伊万·布拉金斯基？”对方钳子一样的大手一点也不愿意松开。他竭力抬起头，却只能看见他奶金色的发尾。于是他伸手拽住了伊万的条纹衬衫，逼迫他低下头。那张他再熟悉不过的脸上是罕见的平静。  
　　“当然，”他扯了扯嘴角，露出一个弧度微妙的苦笑，“那么阿尔弗雷德，你呢？”  
　　omega松开手，重新将鼻尖抵在对方锁骨凹陷的弧度里。他后悔刚刚的鲁莽——伊万的视线像是沉重的铁块一样压在他的肩上，让他喘不过气来。  
　　同时，这也逼迫他不得不开始思考这个他一直逃避的问题——答案当然应该是不爱，他怎么可能爱上伊万·布拉金斯基？他对他所有的依赖都应该是因为那些该死的信息素。他是恨他的不是吗？恨他是个不负责任的父亲，不称职的伴侣，恨他毁了他的人生——这家伙自己有着不错的工作，有着光明的未来，他的人生已经画好了宏大的蓝图。而自己的人生如今就像是废纸篓里的纸团，就算捡回来，费心展开铺平也不过就是一张皱巴巴的破纸，上面指不定还有油污或是艾利克斯拙劣的涂鸦。  
　　但为什么现在他没法对着伊万说出这些话？  
　　“好吧。”最后还是伊万打破了沉默。枷锁般的怀抱终于松开，“不愿意说的话，我可以等到你准备好告诉我的那一天。反正阿尔弗不会离开我的吧？”  
　　“那可说不准，”他眨眨眼睛，坐直了身子，“说不定等哪天你喝多了再敢对我动手，醒过来就会发现你被打断了一条腿一个人躺在地板上，我早就带着两个孩子走啦。”  
　　“诶，真是过分，”虽然是抱怨，伊万嘴角也仍然带着一抹柔软的笑意，“我不会再做那种事啦，也不会再丢下阿尔弗一个人了哦。”  
　　说着，他站起身，理了理被抓出褶皱的衬衣。阿尔弗雷德也用手指胡乱梳理了一下蓬乱的发丝：“好啦，等我收拾一下，一起去接那两个小家伙？下午咱们可以一起去看个电影什么的。”  
　　“好。”伊万抓住他的一只手，把阿尔弗雷德从床上拉了起来。omega的双腿还有些发颤。他扶着墙勉强站住，给了alpha一个罕见的笑容。  
　　“你下楼等着吧，我马上就下来！”  
　　alpha点点头，捡起落在双人床一角的围巾。“对了，”他一边系上那条薄薄的布料，一边说，“我差点忘了，过段时间你哥哥会来看你。”  
　　“你说马修？！”阿尔弗雷德猛地回过头，碧蓝的眸子一下亮得像是雨水洗净后的天空，“我可以见他了？”  
　　“当然。”  
　　这个消息的效果似乎比所有的止疼药都好的多，他的omega几乎是欢呼着扑过来，在他的嘴角落下一个带着沙拉酱味道的吻：“太棒了！hero就知道你还没那么混蛋！”  
　　看着阿尔弗雷德像个孩子一样蹦蹦跳跳进了盥洗室，伊万摇了摇头，嘴角依旧挂着弧度。他呢喃着，声音轻的像是一缕云彩：“阿尔弗也不会丢下我一个人的，对吧？”  
　　


End file.
